Summers Daze
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: Dayz, yet another visitor from an alternate future drops onto the mansion lawn. The Xmen have seen serious time travelers with desperate missions, but they've never seen anyone like Dayz.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 1

"What is it?" Scott yelled over the noise while staring at the swirling light on the front lawn, his body tense and ready for battle. Wind whipped his hair and tossed leaves and small branches from the nearby woods into the air.

"What you asking me for bub?" Logan said while using one hand to shelter his cigar. Scott turned to look past Logan to see Hank, the man he'd thought was standing next to him. It didn't sit well with him that he hadn't known that. He needed to know where his people were.

The flash of light drew his attention back at the anomaly, right before it flared out, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh man, feel that rush." A new voice spoke a little shakily. "I hope I made a right turn at Albuquerque." The female's voice chuckled and Scott stood up to face her.

The woman in front of him had shoulder length brown shaggy hair and tan skin. She looked a little like a beach bum, in a tight tshirt that said Mutant? Where, it had the sleeves ripped off. Her shorts were long and baggy with pockets everywhere. She was looking around at the mansion with a slight frown was on her face. "Or was that a left at Albuquerque?" She spoke more quietly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." He took a step closer to her, and watched as she ran her eyes over him, staring into his glasses. Her own were sitting on top of her head, holding her hair out of her face by acting like a hair band.

Her voice took on a mock deeper tone as she grinned at him. "I am from the future, take me to your leader." She glanced around at Logan and Jean while shaking her head. "Hey what year is it anyway? I think I screwed up. I knew I shouldn't have skipped so many Math classes. I totally blew the equation, didn't I?" She was muttering to herself and Scott just stared at her. Her voice rose again. "So this is the mansion at least. What year?"

………

"The future." Scott shook his head as he stared into the danger room, and the detainment center they'd put the woman, who only called herself Dayz.

"Oh there's more." Hank said and Scott wearily turned his head to see the doctor. "I did a scan of her DNA."

Her voice traveled up to the control center through wires and extraterrestrial high tech circuitry. "Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, I'm beggin of ya please don't take my man. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, please don't take him just because you can." She sang in an exaggerated country drawl.

"She's a Summers." Hank's voice was flat and Scott turned to stare at him.

Chapter 2

Dayz stood at the end of the hall with Scott waiting for the elevator. "Guess you all decided I'm safe as a teddy bear?" She asked while swaying left and right, a little bored. Her stay in the home made cell hadn't even included a magazine.

"Jury is still out on that." His voice was as stiff as his back. Dayz hated people like that, too serious by far. When the elevator started to move she let her knees buckle and moved toward the floor.

"Whoa, powerful." She spoke in a deeper voice, slowly. "Will we reach the moon soon?" Her voice went a little higher, "Straight to the moon Alice." She'd watched a lot of TV in her life. Scott seemed to become even more rigid if that was even possible. "Who, careful, you might snap your poor butt squeezing it that tight. Can't be good for that stick up there."

She turned with a grin, pretending not to see his outraged expression, and stepped out of the stopped elevator into a very nice hallway with more wood than a forest. "Oh, poor dead trees." She muttered and took a few more steps towards the two other men waiting outside an opened door. He moved to her side and she moved to the right. "Oh sorry, lead the way stick boy."

"My name is Scott." His voice held a bit of a growl.

"Of course stick boy." Dayz nodded and turned her attention to the other men. "Hanky Panky! How's it hangin?"

No one smiled at her, well directly at her, Dayz noticed the pretty redhead had a small smirk on her lips as Dayz spoke to the men. "Heya pretty." Dayz spoke slowly and moved to sit in the chair next to the redhead. "So what's a pretty lady like you doing hanging out with these boring guys?"

"We are here," Stick boy's voice rose as he moved toward the older bald man in the room Dayz hadn't even noticed, "to get some answers as to how and why you are here."

"Well, my mama," Dayz started to speak in a southern accent, "was a lusty thing and when she saw my papa that first time she must of said, whoa, that's a stallion I gotta ride."

"That is enough." The older man interrupted her.

"But it was just getting to the good part." Dayz gave her best Daisy Duke impression. "Rosco, surely you want to hear the good part?"

"We'd rather have some names." The bald man said.

"I dub thee," Dayz tilted her head a little and studied him. "Sally, so lets Sally Forth. What is Sally Forth anyhow?" She turned to look at the others in the room, a question in her eyes.

"I already have a name. It's Charles Xavier." He spoke so calmly, it drew her attention back to him. "We'd like to know yours."

"Dayz," She smiled, accepting a temporary defeat. "Dayz Pryor-Grey." All sound stopped in the room, but she continued to talk. "Well, course my mama didn't name me Dayz, no she came up with something boring, dull and boring, so I tell everyone to call me Dayz."

She looked around and sighed theatrically. "Oh I see, you guys are all embarrassed because I'm my own cousin aren't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Summers Dayz

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 3

"Pryor-Grey?" The Charlie guy asked slowly, so Dayz turned to look at him, noticing he was a little paler than before, but then so were a few people in the room. Dayz glanced at the pretty redhead.

"Whoa, you need a glass of water or something pretty lady?" Dayz didn't like the shade of pale her skin had turned. In staring at her Dayz had some idea why this woman might be taking it a little harder than other people, but Dayz had never met the mythical Jean Grey before. "Yo," her voice rose as she glanced over at Scott, "Stick boy, get the pretty lady something to drink before she passes out."

"No, I'm fine." The redhead said and stared up at Dayz, openly stared. Dayz started to feel a bit embarrassed by the very frank studying that was going on, so she turned back to Charlie.

"Yep, Pryor-Grey. Not the same as formerly Grey." She gave a smile that felt a little tense to her, she hated these serious talks. "Mama was always a bit sensitive about being a clone."

"Madelyne Pryor?" Scott asked, his voice a little tight.

"Oh, so you knew my mama." Dayz gave him a wicked grin. "I'd heard that, you Summers?" She glanced around the room at the silent but very attentive audience. "Hey, just because I have a lot, and I mean a lot, of Grey DNA doesn't mean I'll marry you too. Just wanted to say that up front." He looked a bit ill at the thought. "But if you want a little something something, well…" She laughed as his expression went to horrified. "Aw, Grampa Stick Boy doesn't wanna play with me." She pretended to be hurt and turned to glance at the redhead. "what about you pretty lady?" She leered at the redhead playfully. Jean's eyes widened and Dayz' smile became gentler. "Don't worry," She spoke more softly, not wanting to really rile up the redhead. "I didn't inherent my mama's fondness for family." Her eyes trailed over the redhead, "well not entirely, but if I were to want to climb around the family tree you'd definitely be at the top of the list."

Jean blushed for a moment, before shaking her head. Jean's voice was a little deeper and more confident than Dayz would have expected given the teasing. It made Dayz respect her a bit that she took it so well. "And your father, who was he? He was mine wasn't he?"

"My Daddy was Nate Grey." Dayz sighed as she said that. She could see in Jean's eyes that she was only a little surprised at that. "Don't tell me you have a little Nate."

"No, but we've met one." Jean told her and Dayz relaxed a bit. That would have been too weird, since her father had been a clone as well, a clone of two people that could have conceived him normally but didn't. "He came from a different reality."

"Yep, that's my papa, he was rolling stone." Dayz semi sang. "Wherever he laid his hat was his home."

"Can't you be serious for a few minutes?" Scott snapped at her and Dayz turned slowly to look at him.

"Not really." Dayz turned back to face Jean. "Papa came and he went if you know what I mean." Dayz winked at Jean. "I hear that they were together for a while but after I was born, well, Mama became a bit crazy and post partum would have been an improvement. I think it's a clone thing really, the hormones just messed with her head too much. They weren't right." Dayz sighed and hated how serious this was getting. She glanced at Scott and pretended to leer at him. "Summers men must be kinda," her eyebrows wiggled, "special, for mama to dip into that pool twice." She stared openly at his crotch. "Show me a trick." She ordered and Scott shifted to stand behind the chair Jean was sitting on. "Can you get it to stand and beg, or does it just play dead?" She asked and heard a cough of someone trying to cover up a laugh.

Chapter 4

"So Hanky Panky and the Make Outer," Dayz enjoyed the flinch that her audience had as she spoke, "were working on a time machine. I thought it might be so that the Make Outer could go back and check out his own ass when he was younger, but they said something about a lost teammate that they really needed. I was like whatever, you just want to do yourself." Her voice was using that teenage tone of a long story and she reached into a pocket to pull out a stick of gum to complete the effect.

"Hanky Panky and the Make Outer?" The furry little man asked.

"Hank and that Forge guy." Dayz put a stick of gum in her mouth and grinned a little when the little muscular guy smirked. They'd asked about how she'd gotten here and she was given them the more amusing story.

"So why did you end up using it?" Charlie interrupted. He did that a lot to try and keep things on topic. It was a little boring.

Dayz' jaw clenched for just a moment, before she smiled just a little. "Well, I wanted to make out with myself too. I'm damn hot." Dayz stood up and moved to start unbuttoning her shorts. "You've just got to see my tight ass. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Dayz!" Scott's voice filled the room like a whip, trying to control her. Dayz just stood staring at him as she unbuttoned her fly a little more. "Keep your pants on."

"You are no fun at all." Dayz sighed theatrically and turned to glance at Jean. "You want to see don't you?"

"Maybe later." The redhead muttered and Dayz' jaw dropped a moment as she turned to face Jean, who had a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Good one." Dayz smiled and buttoned her pants back up. "I knew I had to get it from somewhere." Dayz nodded her approval. "And really, I might climb that branch for you. No problem at all. What's a little family tree climbing between friends right?" Dayz sat back down as she winked at the redhead. She liked her, not at all like stick boy.

Scott glared at her as the inquisition continued. "So why did you use it?"

"Well, I'm working on my doctorate and my dissertation is on the sticks up the butts of historical Xmen." She spoke in a formal way. "I'm traveling back in time to collect and catalogue these sticks, to compare diameter, length, and rigidity. My hypothesis is that…"

Scott turned and took a few steps away from her. Dayz almost thought she heard him growl. The others were looking a little weary of her as well. "Gee, guess whose stick isn't ribbed for his pleasure." Dayz muttered and sat back with a sigh. "Look, I borrowed the cool toy for a test drive. I was supposed to go back a week and a half so I could mess with Snowball's head, get even for a truly nasty joke he played, but it didn't really work out how I wanted." She looked at the bald man. "Instead of ten days I went back a bit further and in my world the mansion was never several buildings. I'm not in Kansas anymore and Glinda the good witch only packed my tennis shoes, the ruby slippers are kinda missing."

"Look, it's getting late." Charlie spoke up, starting to wrap up the interrogation. Dayz yawned obviously and turned wide batting eyes to Jean.

"Tuck me in?" She used a child like tone, but her following smirk was far from childish. "Read me a story. Hey, how about I just sleep with you in case I have nightmares."

"I don't think so." Jean stood up. "But I will show you to a room."

"Yours?"

"No, yours." Jean shook her head as she moved toward the door. Dayz noticed no one else moving to leave and knew they'd talk about her behind her back.

"Gimme a bath?" Dayz continued to teach Jean. "I'm a baby Grey, you need to adopt me. You could check my diaper, you'll see my butt is just as fine as I said it was." She said as she stepped out of the room, noticing how tight Scott's jaw was getting, the muscle on the side seemed to throb. She started to chuckle before she turned to see Jean staring at her with her arms folded in front of her.

"Mercy?" Dayz spoke quietly, realizing she might just piss this woman off.

Chapter 5

It was only a week later that Dayz found herself with a familiar problem. Training. Scott decided he'd like to see her train, and see her powers in action. Sadly he also thought the best time to do that was early in the morning.

In her own world the others had given up on that particular torture for her. Dayz wasn't a morning person, sure she liked to listen to the morning birds and feel the dawn beat down on her, from her bed, but she rarely left it before nine in the morning.

"Dayz!" A familiar voice yelled through the door and Dayz just rolled over onto her other side, grabbing a nearby pillow to put over her head and block out sound. "Dayz" It still reached her ears. Dayz groaned and curled up into a smaller ball, ignoring it. Finally the yelling stopped and Dayz smiled for just a moment, before she felt the hand on her shoulder, shaking her.

"Go away." Dayz groaned out and tried to ignore it.

"You will get out of that bed and get down to the danger room. Everyone is waiting for you."

"I didn't ask them too." Dayz tossed the pillow off of her head and rolled onto her back to stare up at Jean, the only Xmen that really made an effort to spend time with her. "I want to sleep. I barely got to bed before two last night."

"You knew you had a training session." Jean had no sympathy.

"My powers don't work unless the suns been up for at least five hours." Dayz lied, her voice rough with exhaustion. "I need to recharge."

"I might believe that if you had said something about it before." Jean moved to sit on her bed. "Or if you'd even told us what your powers are, but since you haven't up you go."

"Cuddle?" Dayz smiled just a little and held up a corner of the sheets, to try and encourage Jean to get in. "You want a nap too, you know you do. I won't tell anyone."

Jean laughed. "Tempting, but no. Ororo's team is here to see you as well. Emma came back from her conference to see what you do, the Professor worked for days making a program to test you. You aren't getting out of this."

"What's wrong with three in the afternoon? Tell them all to go back to bed. I'll bet they'll all like me better if they get more sleep." Dayz whined. "I don't wanna go to school. Come on, I did my sentence in school, I even went for more. I should be able to sleep in if I want to."

"Get up." Jean moved to stand up. "Or I'll get you up and pull you down there in whatever you're wearing."

Dayz considered what she was wearing and a small smile tugged on her lips. "Nope, I'm not leaving." She put her foot down verbally, waiting for the redhead to make good on her threat.

"Don't play these games Dayz." Jean sounded tired suddenly. "Just get down there. I'll see you in ten minutes or I'll let Bobby come and get you."

"I thought you were going to carry me." Dayz pouted.

Dayz watched as Jean moved toward the still opened bedroom door. "Not today. At least try to do this under your own power." Jean turned to stare at her.

"You know, I still look at you and want to climb trees." Dayz teased, watching the light blush on Jean's face.

"Ten minutes." Jean said and closed the door.

Dayz sighed heavily and reluctantly tossed the sheets off of her body. Her skin had tan marks from the bikini she'd had on when she went to the beach in a few weeks ago, and no clothes. "Would have been fun to see her face." Dayz muttered as she wearily moved toward the closet. A constant whimper escaped her lips and she stared at the stupid outfit they'd wanted her to wear for this.

Her hand moved to take something off the hook instead and Dayz tossed it onto the bed, along with a few other items, before walking naked into her bathroom to at least brush her teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 6

"She's coming?" Scott asked his wife as Jean stepped into the control room. It was standing room only and he felt a sense of embarrassment that Dayz was keeping two teams waiting for her. He heard a few soft comments in the room about her being a Summers and wanted to deny it before they met her, but it would just make this worse.

"She'll be here; I threatened her with Bobby if she didn't come." Jean smiled a little and Scott just sighed and shook his head while turning to study the program they were going to run. Jean was amazing with Dayz, she had a lot more patience than Scott could even pretend to have.

Dayz acted like an immature twelve year old with sexuality at most times, and she was clearly twice that age. She had no sense of responsibility and would rather joke and sling insults than answer even the most simple question.

When asked about what her powers were so they could prepare this session, they'd gotten a lot of sarcastic and clearly false information and Scott had been about ready to try and treat her like the bratty child she was being, but this session should be punishment enough. A small smile crossed his lips at the imagined embarrassment Dayz would be getting. Maybe then she'd listen to him when he started to talk about training.

It would have been nice to have that machine here so they could just send her back to where she came from, he thought with some small bit of guilt, because Jean seemed to like her. Scott sighed and looked over the very incomplete file they had on Dayz Pryor-Grey. He didn't care for Dayz or her perverted words and flirting. He especially didn't care for her doing that with his wife and Dayz' own Grandmother, or her Aunt, it was confusing and that level of incest was just sick.

That Maddie had resorted to that level of incest was sick, he thought as his jaw tensed. His own dark mood wasn't helped when he heard the others muttering and he looked up to see Dayz walking into the danger room.

Didn't she respect anything! He glared at the woman, watching how her bathrobe flowed behind her and the way she carried her blanket and pillow as if she were going to a sleep over rather than a danger room session. Dayz had managed to embarrass him yet again, and this time without saying a word.

"Well, this is clearly not your ordinary Summers." Emma's voice was right next to him and Scott turned his head to see the blonde smirking while looking out into the danger room. Her voice became a whisper. "Do you have spaceship pajamas as well?"

He clenched his jaw and turned back to the window while grabbing a microphone. "Dayz, you were given a uniform." His voice was cold.

"Yes, and while a tad old fashion it has a certain retro charm." Dayz smiled as she looked up at them. "But it was clearly my grandmother's uniform and no self respecting woman goes around in grammy's things." Her eyes shifted to where Jean was standing at another window. "Sorry pretty lady, you look unbelievably sexy in them, but he asked." Scott's teeth clenched as a familiar look crossed Dayz' face, her voice dropping a little lower. "And it isn't the way I want to get into your uniform."

"Dayz!" Scott interrupted her before she got worse. It was bad enough she humiliated him in front Logan, Hank and the Professor by acting like this with his wife. He wasn't going to add the rest of his team and an entire other team to that. "That uniform was padded to protect you. The danger room is just what it sounds like, dangerous."

"It can't be too bad if you drag half asleep people in here to play." Dayz pulled her pillow to her chest. "I can't fall asleep before like two in the morning, so inflicting this on me is hardly fair. I'm a night owl."

"here here." Remy's voice spoke quietly and Scott's jaw clenched at the familiar argument. He didn't want to do this yet again with another new recruit.

"so," Dayz continued, "you should just count yourself lucky I didn't come down in what I was wearing when Jean left my rooms." She smiled. "I was naked. I sleep that way, in case anyone wants to join me." She gave the entire window a flirtatious smile and she couldn't even see in to see who was there. Her smile was absolutely wicked.

"Dayz." Scott growled out at her. "Fine, prepare yourself. You're up next." If she wanted to do this without a uniform, she'd learn fast to pay attention to what he said.

"Scott." Jean's one word held her disagreement.

"She'll learn fast." He flipped a switch and started to type. As he looked up before hitting the start button he stared, still shocked in spite of the fact that he told himself daily to not let anything she did shock him. Dayz was laying her blanket out in a corner of the room and fluffing her pillow.

"Try and keep the noise down on it will you?" She spoke loudly and laid down right in the middle of a just starting program.

Chapter 7

Dayz hid her smirk in the pillow as she pulled it to her, hugging it and resting her head on it all at the same time. There was a pause, she could hear no program starting, but she just closed her eyes. She was willing to bet he'd start it anyhow, his stick up his butt was that big.

Dayz cracked open her eye as she heard the room come to life and glanced down at the corner of floor she was on, just to make sure the late night adjustment she'd snuck in to do actually worked. If it hadn't, Dayz would have had to get up and run like hell, but no, the grass of the danger room stopped feet from her. This grid was out of commission. Dayz curled back up and tried to pretend not to hear the lasers being shot at her from some holographic creature, knowing that nothing unreal in that room could touch her on her nice and safe broken grid.

The sounds around her stopped and Dayz didn't move as she heard the crackle of the intercom and knew that Scott was just standing up there staring at her with that familiar shocked expression on his face, the one that was part too angry to speak.

"We done?" Dayz sat up slowly and smirked up at the control booth. "Cause this is not as comfy as my bed."

"What did you do?" Scott's voice was controlled and Dayz knew it took some effort for him to not yell.

"I may have unplugged a wire here and there, and rerouted another so that the rest of the system didn't sense it." Dayz had been proud of how quickly she'd been able to do it. She'd learned how the old danger room worked when she was a kid, and this wasn't the first time she'd adjusted things to get out of a session. "It's my safety precautions. Wouldn't want to bruise my butt, because you already said you wouldn't kiss it." She shook her head and smirked. "Everyone knows boo boos heal better if they're kissed."

"Fine." Scott flipped something on the panel in front of him and the action started up again. "You eventually have to leave there. You might as well do it now."

Dayz glanced at the trees and the fake world between her and the door. "I'm good. I went to the bathroom before I came down." She said and sat back down, pulling an orange out of her pillow to start peeling her breakfast. She'd give him a little while before she unhooked that nearby panel and triggered the system wide failure she'd built into the room for just this situation. "I really don't do pretend battle before noon." She said loudly, in a conversational tone.

"She got you there mon ami." A French sounding voice was caught on Scott's open mic.

"No she doesn't." Scott's voice was commanding. "Get ready Dayz, you'll be getting some company." He moved away from the window and Dayz could barely see the light of the control room door opening through that window. Someone, most likely Scott, was coming down.

The door to the danger room opened and Dayz watched as Scott stepped into the room, followed by Logan, Hank, Jean, and some blonde.

Chapter 8

Dayz lost all her amusement as she watched Scott's team close the door and stand ready to play. "You don't get it do you Scott?" Her voice was more serious than she normally liked it, but she was still too tired to think of a come back to this. "If I let you get away with this I'll NEVER get any sleep in this house. I CANNOT fall asleep before two, and I sleep until ten. I can maybe handle a session at eleven in the morning, not," She looked down at the watch she'd put on out of habit. "seven, and you'd wanted me down here by six thirty."

"We don't sleep in like that around here."

"It makes more strategic sense to have people with different sleep habits in the mansion, so that whenever the next idiot plans to attack someone is alert." Dayz said, her arguments old to her. She'd gone through this before with Hanky Panky in her world, but Hanky Panky hadn't taken much convincing. Her voice grew cold. "I'm not pretend fighting before eleven, ever." The battle lines were drawn. If she gave in this time, she'd never win this war.

Jean fidgeted a little and Dayz turned to look at the redhead. "Look, Dayz," Jean spoke instead of Scott and the other three stood around, Scott glaring at her, Logan glancing around the fake forest and Hank looking bored. Of the three not talking, only the blonde seemed interested in the conversation.

"Who's blondie?" Dayz interrupted and turned to study the blonde as carefully as the blonde was studying her. "The white power ranger?"

Jean coughed, but Dayz could see a slight smirk on her lips. "Oh, Dayz, this is Emma Frost. Emma, this is Dayz."

"You can say it." Dayz's voice became tired and resigned, overly so as she teased. "Pryor-Grey. It's not a dirty little secret to me Jean." Dayz turned to study the blonde a bit more. "Okay, I get it Frost is white, so you dress in white." Dayz looked down at her own clothes. "I used to dress in grey a lot, made the others call me Lady Grey, but I got over it when I started the fourth grade." Dayz studied the blonde who wasn't looking all that impressed with her, and actually looked a bit insulted. Suddenly Dayz took a new tactic. "If I looked that good in it, I might still be doing it. They make that in grey?" Her grin became more wicked. "Can I try yours on?"

"I don't think so." Emma's voice was nice, a little irritated, but then Dayz was used to that in people.

"You wearing any underwear in those pants?" Dayz leaned to the side and studied the blonde. "I don't see a panty line." She sang in the childish taunting tune.

"Charming." Emma sighed and Dayz frowned a little at the blonde's assessment of her. "Let's get this over with, I have papers to grade."

Dayz moved to tug her blanket around her a bit more. It was probably going to get ruined. It was the least of her worries. "I'm not playing." She stared into Scott's visor as she said that.

"We'll see about that." He moved to touch the side of his visor and Dayz grimaced a little as she tried to convince herself of the beauty of non violent protest. This was going to hurt, but if she fought back she'd lose the war.

"Scott, she's really not going to." Jean spoke up and Dayz just sat still waiting for it. The red beam hit the floor in front of her and Dayz didn't move. She just stared at him.

"Logan." Scott spoke and the short muscle man moved forward a little and seemed bored. Dayz didn't flinch as the fist came closer, and then it stopped just in front of her face.

"This is ridiculous. Not only did you wake us all up this early, but she won't do anything." Emma complained. "Are you sure she's a mutant?"

"She most certainly is some sort of mutant." Hank offered and Dayz smiled.

"I'm the best sort of mutant. The kind that doesn't need to wake up nasty early and prove it in some over masculinized pissing match." Dayz leaned back, to get a little further form Logan's fist and Logan pulled his arm back as well. "I mean really, why don't they just whip out their penises and measure them every morning, that's about what this equals." Dayz stared at Hank. "We all know Hank would win every time. I've seen it, he's a big boy."

"What?" Hank looked around nervously. "I swear I have never, under any circumstances…"

"Relax, we know this is just more of Dayz' games." Scott calmed him down. Dayz was a little amused at how seriously Hank took that.

"My Hanky Panky didn't catch me hiding in his room once. It's how I learned a lot about the differences between boys and girls." She grinned at him, watching him squirm. "Then there was the time,"

"We don't need to hear your rambling." Scott tried to stop her and Dayz glared at him.

"As I was saying there was the time I snuck up to the attic and caught Stormy, oh my, now that was a good day." She smiled as she glanced up at the control room. "Sure makes a young teenager humble to see something like that, but I found an excuse to shower after her workouts anyhow." Her voice dropped, "Well, that is until she had me banned from the showers. It was really quite unfair."

A voice interrupted them. "I think I'll maintain that ban in this world."

"Aw, don't even give a girl a chance?" Dayz' voice rose as she felt the joy of someone willing to play with her.

"Enough of this," Emma interrupted and turned to Scott. "Are we going to do something or not, because I could certainly use this time better." She gave Dayz a glance. "It would hardly be difficult."

"Hey," Dayz' spoke out in protest. "It wasn't my idea to play these stupid games in here. No one listened to me when I said no."

"It most likely has more to do with no one listening to you at all my dear. You do tend to ramble on and say nothing." Emma spoke and Dayz sat up straighter as she glared at the uppity blonde. "Admit it, you have a tiny little power don't you?"

"What?" Dayz stared at the blonde.

"That's why you are so against showing it to us, it's embarrassing isn't it? To come from such powerful roots and have next to no power?"

"Emma," Jean tried to interrupt and Dayz hated to hear some pity in her voice. Jean believed that blonde bitch.

"I have power." Dayz said a little loudly.

Emma's laugh was cold, "Yes, surely you do." It was mocking and Dayz stood up to glare at the woman, wishing she was tall enough to stare right across into those eyes, but Jean's genes were short ones, and almost the only genes Dayz had. "How long do you think you'll be able to hide the fact that dear old Maddie and her nephew didn't breed true?" Emma crossed her arms in front of her and Dayz barely glanced at the others, who she noticed with some anger weren't saying anything about this personal dig.

"Well, I'd say something about blue bloods being inbreed as well, but we all know I've no leg to stand on there." Dayz smiled with far too many teeth as she stared at the blonde. This woman moved and talked like old money. "But you know one thing I always liked about momma?" Dayz stared at the blonde's cleavage pointedly. "She never did for money. What do you go for a night?"

The slap came at her quickly and Dayz raised a hand to block it while glaring at the blonde, the urge to hit back hit her and she saw a small hint of a smile on the blonde's lips as Dayz raise a hand of her own. That hint of a smile stopped as Dayz stopped moving and forced her body to relax again.

"Oh," Dayz shook her head ruefully and smiled. "You almost played me. Good work, but I'm not going to play. No pretend fighting before eleven, that's my rule. You want to see me fight, you don't wake me before ten." Dayz looked up at the blonde in front of her. "You play a very convincing bitch. I'm impressed." She smiled at the blonde. "Rug match the drapes?" She asked not so quietly while studying the blonde hair. "Guess I'll find out later." Dayz wiggled her eyebrows and spoke when Emma didn't respond to her teasing.

Dayz walked toward the door, leaving her blanket and pillow behind, and she listened carefully for any last minute attack. She stepped out the danger room doors without one.

"After lunch Dayz." Scott yelled out at her and Dayz smiled. She won. "You'll do your session."

"Sure," Dayz turned to face the team still standing in there and making no motion to leave. "But I say we do it all naked. Make it interesting." She grinned at them and made sure to make eye contact with the blonde before glancing down at the woman's pants, clearing indicating an interest in the shade of hair she'd find there. "Definitely more interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 9

Dayz had immediately gone upstairs and back to bed once she'd gotten out of the early morning session. With the break in her sleep getting up in time for lunch was hard, but she forced herself out of bed and onto her feet anyhow.

Tossing items of clothing onto the bed and amazed at how much she had in there when she hadn't been living here long, Dayz looked for something to wear to her training, something perfect, and she didn't have anything. "This is sad. Shopping has just moved to the top of the list, these hand me downs are sad." She muttered as she stared at a shirt that Jean or one of her friends had owned at one time. "Money, well, I guess I can beg Gramps for some." She muttered as she just tossed on some jeans and a tshirt for now. Working Scott would be hard, but she could probably get some money out of him.

Of course she needed money right now. Dayz remembered Bobby's stories to her when Dayz was younger, the pranks he'd played and how many times he'd borrowed Warren's credit card to do it. "Just a loan." Dayz thought as she slipped out the door. Scott wasn't rich, but he surely had enough to pay for her idea. Her smile became wicked as she imagined the looks on people's faces when she pulled off this idea.

This world better be close to home, or this wouldn't work. Dayz walked down a different hallway from her own and looked both ways before carefully picking the lock on a door and slipping inside. It was a decent size room with boring art and a bedspread any man should be embarrassed to sleep under. Dayz smirked at the bed and started to look through the drawers for a wallet.

Five minutes later she was on the phone placing an order.

Chapter 10

Scott stopped his jog near the trees and leaned down to catch his breath. Exercise helped him get out the urge to really beat Dayz down during the session this afternoon. Jean wouldn't like it, but Scott really thought the discipline and embarrassment would do Dayz good.

"She's really getting to you isn't she?" Emma's cool voice sounded amused and Scott looked up to see Emma leaning against a tree. "Dayz right? She is a different kind of Summers, so untamed and playful."

"She's a Grey." Scott muttered, wishing to put all the blame for Dayz on Jean's genetic code, and feeling a little guilty about that.

"Oh please, in this patriarchal society, we both know she's a Summers." Emma smirked at him and then leaned back a little seductively. "The conference was a bore."

"I'm sorry you had to suffer through then." Scott smiled just a little at her.

"Yes, it was quite dreadful." Emma was flirting again and Scott felt a rush of guilt and excitement at that.

He stepped a little closer to say something, but the truck driving up to the main building distracted him. A man got out of the truck and grabbed a box. Scott started to walk towards him to see about the unexpected delivery when the front door flew opened.

"Yes." Dayz' voice carried to them easily as she jumped down several steps to get to the delivery man. "You are da man. I'm impressed, wanna marry me?"

"Oh God." Scott put a hand over his eyes and looked down shaking his head. Part of him really hoped that Dayz only acted like that with them. He wasn't sure he'd want to be seen in public with her now that he knew it wasn't an irritating act just to bother him.

Emma's hand on his shoulder had him looking to his side to see Emma staring at the man and at Dayz with a considering look on her face. "What do we know about her past?"

"Not a whole heck of a lot. She just starts telling jokes when I ask. Why?" Scott started to wonder about that as well, because Emma was right, they should know more by now.

"I recognize that man." Emma spoke quietly and Scott turned to see Dayz happily walking up the steps with a bit of a dance in her step, carrying her box of who knows what.

Chapter 11

Dayz felt like it was Christmas as she opened her box and stared at its contents. She was giddy and knew she'd have to try and control that if she was going to pull this off. She tried to give a more emotionless expression to the mirror as she looked up, but her grin wouldn't go away completely.

Making sure her bedroom door was locked Dayz started to pull out the new costume and laid it out piece by piece, checking sizes as she went to make sure it was all the way it was supposed to be. Taking off her current clothes Dayz couldn't help but remember her mother's upset expression the last time Dayz wore something like this, but then that might have had something to do with what Dayz was doing at the time as well.

Pulling on the first piece, Dayz smoothed out the fabric and smiled again. She'd work on the ice maiden act after she was dressed, right now she just wanted to imagine people's expressions and revel in the experience.

Once she was dressed Dayz went into the bathroom and worked to tame her hair. Once it was controlled and partially tied back on the sides Dayz pulled the cloak over her head and just stared at herself.

The grey of her thigh high boots was light, but clearly grey. The boots were new and Dayz would have to break them in over weeks most likely, but they looked good. Her eyes carefully checked how the grey underwear fit her, using a mirror to see her backside as well. The corset wasn't quite fitting right, so Dayz tightened it again. It made her have to stand up straight. Well, all the help she could get, Dayz thought with a sigh. The flowing grey cloak was darker grey on the inside and had a bit of fluff on the collar.

"Lady Grey." Dayz spoke as if she were a rich woman introducing herself.

Her grin was wicked as she looked at the clock. Now she had a half hour before she had to go train. She'd already eaten, she'd done that while waiting. That meant she had a half hour to cause trouble before she had to go downstairs.

She struggled with that, debating the idea of hiding until she could unveil her new costume, or getting to play right away. She stood and stared at her reflection, the only Hellfire Lady in Grey stared back at her and she looked so commanding. "I'm hot." She spoke quietly, impressed with what the clothes did for her normally tomboyish self. She looked a lot better in this sort of thing than she had at fifteen. She decided to finish it off by actually using some of her eyeliner, a good deal of it and then Lady Grey left the room.

Chapter 12

"By the Goddess, what is she up to now." Ororo muttered as she saw the woman walking down the stairs. The cloak billowing behind her did little to cover her flesh and the students milling in the halls all seemed to stop and stare for a moment. "Get to your classes." Ororo's voice rose as she glared around at the hormonal teenagers. She took a few steps toward the bottom of the stairs and noticed that Sage walked with her.

"Hello Dayz." Ororo spoke while watching the controlled way that the woman walked now. "Do you really think that outfit is appropriate for a school?"

"You let Emma walk around in her white power ranger clothes." Dayz answered and grinned just a little at Ororo. "Stormy, you look so young, not that you didn't always look amazing, but you look like a kid, a very sexy kid." Dayz took another step down to the floor and her grin was teasing, "But your hair is still white, you worry too much. You'll be an old lady before your time."

Before Ororo could say something about the teasing Dayz looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes a little. "Speak."

"I, ah, what?" A young boy spoke.

"You're voice still hasn't changed, so don't bother looking at me like that. You can't deliver." Dayz looked stern for a moment, but then it turned to a mischievous grin when Ororo assumed the boy ran away. "Like my new clothes?" Dayz spun like a little girl showing off, and the cloak spun out hitting her and Sage and slipped up enough to see all of the outfit. More children were watching now. Dayz noticed Sage. "Stormy, who's your little friend?"

"Dayz, this is Sage. Sage, Dayz." Ororo said mechanically, making it clear she knew a delaying tactic when she saw it. Sage had been in the booth with her so it wasn't like Sage wouldn't recognize this woman.

"Hey," Dayz smiled flirtatiously at a stiffly standing Sage and Ororo did her best to not smile at the hopelessness of Dayz' new goal. "These panties are really nice, want to touch them?"

Sage just raised an eyebrow, "No thank you. I have a pair of my own."

"Really," That one word practically dripped with sexual interest. "Can I see?"

"Dayz," Ororo interrupted her. "Where did you get this outfit?" It wasn't in the mansion and it wasn't something the local stores would sell.

"Called the Hellfire club." Dayz smiled a little and looked around at the watching teens, distracted from the conversation. "You look like a lot of fun, what you doing after school?" She called out and Ororo couldn't resist the urge to turn and look at the poor targeted teen. Jubilee looked like a deer in headlights.

"Dayz, don't proposition the students." Ororo's voice was harsh.

"Oh please, like they don't have sex? I was having sex with my own Mrs Robinson when I was fifteen." Dayz' answer disturbed Ororo. "But I like mine older anyhow, I'm just playing." Ororo could feel a headache starting and could really sympathize with Scott now. Dayz' version of play was troubling.

Chapter 13

Dayz stepped into the danger room with confidence and elegance. She just let herself smile a little when she saw Scott's look of shock, and the shock went through most of the team, but Emma just raised an eyebrow. "Lady Grey I presume?"

Dayz smiled more fully and bowed while holding her cape out. "Yes, it is I, Lady Grey."

"What are you wearing?" Jean's voice rose a little and Dayz looked over at her.

"Well, these are panties." Dayz pointed at the article of clothing. "These are boots." She pointed a little lower.

"She's in Hellfire regalia." Emma interrupted Dayz before Dayz could go on about her cloak. "Directly from the club." Emma stepped closer and seemed to study the grey clothing carefully. "In non standard color. Complete with Inner circle style boots and cape."

"You know the club?" Dayz asked the blonde, while studying her white clad form just as carefully as she was being studied.

"I'm the White Queen." Emma's words managed to surprise Dayz and earned a shocked look. "Surprised I see."

"I never saw you there." Dayz thought of Courtney, the current White Queen and tried to remember if any mention had ever been made about an Emma Frost. If so she couldn't remember it. She grinned more widely. "Go change into your clothes. This will be so much fun. Get that Sage woman to do it too. What did she wear? Was it black, I can see her in black." Her voice went a little deeper, "So much fun."

"This is not a game of dress up, this is a danger room session." Scott spoke up and Dayz frowned a little.

"Who says it can't be both?" Dayz pushed back her cloak, revealing more of herself to the others and grinned just a little at how Hank couldn't even look at her. "Hanky Panky, you know you wanna look. Come on, just a peek." She teased him with a sex kitten voice.

"Let's just get this going." Scott sighed in that irritating way he had and stared at Dayz. "And then we'll be having a bit of a talk about you and the Hellfire club."

Dayz just glanced at the blonde. If Dayz had already met two others from that place, why was this such a big deal? "Okie Dokey, so how did we want to do this? How about I play the evil villain that already took Jean hostage and Jean can be tied up in my evil lair wearing a flowing dress that leaves little out of my evil grasp?" She grinned at Jean and wiggled her eyebrows. "Hey, I could have room for two in that evil lair, gimme blondie too."

"Well, at least we know sexism is alive and well in the future." Emma spoke with a weary tone. "I can fight you know, I'm not just an unbelievably sexy woman, I'm also an Xman."

"I wasn't saying you couldn't fight." Dayz stared into Emma's eyes and gave her a wicked smile. "I was just saying it would be more fun to do something else with you."

"How charming. You get many women this way?" Emma asked and Dayz looked away for a moment, a little irritated with the personal direction that question took.

"Hey, I don't need many if I find one or two with some stamina." Dayz glanced over at Jean as she said that and winked exaggeratedly.

"Look, pick up chicks on your own time." Logan actually interrupted them. "Let's just get this session over with."

"Oh wait," Dayz clasped her hands in front of her chest and looked around with a fake sincere expression, "Before we start all of this I think I should tell you all something. I know it's a shock," She bit her lower lip, "And I've struggled with how to tell you all for so long," Her eyebrows moved up as she widened her eyes. "But I'm gay."

"No shit Sherlock, now let's fight." Logan muttered.

"Now, I am still the same loveable, sexy, woman you've all longed for." Dayz tried not to smile too much as she laid this on thick, "But future science tells us that if your grandfather is gay, you'll be gay too." She grinned evilly at Scott. "And the news of your and Logan's love affair, well, it's still talked about at the mansion." Her voice became a fake whisper, "Is his stick bigger than the one you already have up there?"

Scott shook his head and sighed. "You have two minutes to run and then we'll chase."

"This is because I'm a mutant isn't it?" Dayz looked around at the others with a sad look on her face. "You're prejudiced against me."

"No, it's because the stick up my butt is bigger." Scott spoke and Dayz was a little shocked, but then so was Logan. As Logan glared at Scott's teasing insult, and that was a rare thing for Dayz to hear, Dayz took the chance to run. The fake forest trees brushed against her as she tried to get some distance before this session really started.


	5. Chapter 5

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 14

Ororo watched from the control panel as Dayz walked through the forest in her Hellfire clothes as if it were normal to be barely dressed in the forest. Of course for that girl, perhaps it was.

"Did you want to go change now or wait until she asks you too?" Ororo teased quietly and glanced over at Sage.

"I don't plan to play dress up anytime soon." Sage responded coolly and was back to watching the session about to really begin. "And don't you have a white outfit of your own?"

Ororo grimaced at the thought of Dayz finding out about that. It was a left over from Emma's possession of her years ago, and Ororo had no idea why she'd kept it. "Let's not tell Dayz about that."

"I imagine she'd want to see it rather badly." Sage spoke and Ororo looked away from where Scott was dividing his team up for a search to look at the small teasing smile.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Ororo asked, "Because that's a little cruel Sage. You see how she is already."

"Yes, I do." Sage turned back to the window. "She's definitely different. Her mask is very effective."

"Mask?" Ororo glanced at how Hank was making his way towards a clearly in wait Dayz. He couldn't see her from where he was, he was tracking her scent.

"She acts like a hormonal child, but she's got a good deal of power Ororo." Sage's words had Ororo looking away from the session for just a moment, to see a serious expression on Sage's face as the woman stared down at Dayz. "Everyone has taken her to be an irritation, and no one is seeing the power or potential threat."

Ororo started to pay more attention to the training session at that moment.

Chapter 15

Scott and Hank were closing in, Hank held up a hand to tell him to be quiet so that they couldn't be heard. Logan and Emma had gone around and should be coming at them from the other side, and Jean was making her own way toward Dayz. Scott saw a hint of motion and moved his hand to his visor, knowing he had her.

The flash of red flying through the air startled him and tossed him backwards into a tree. "Laser tag, you're it." Dayz' voice called out just loud enough to hear and another flash of light hit Hank before Scott got back onto his feet. Hank was tossed even further and the beam hit a tree breaking the top off before it stopped. That tree landed on Hank.

"She's got my eyes." He said in shock. His chest ached a bit from where she'd hit him. Scott sent a mental question to Jean. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know, I can't sense her right now." Jean's answer came just as she flew over the trees and landed beside him. She helped Hank with the tree while Scott studied the area.

A sharp sting on his butt had him startled into almost falling, before he turned to see red eyes in the dark underbrush. "Did I break the stick?" Dayz' teasing voice called out a second before Scott sent his own beam into the area.

It hit her, he saw it did, but it did nothing to her. It was like when he fought with his brother Alex, Scott's power didn't affect his brother. But Dayz' power hit him hard enough. Scott aimed at the trees around her, since hitting her directly did nothing.

Chapter 16

Dayz ducked under the falling trees and ran further up the hill, listening and dodging Scott's blasts to the nearby innocent pretend trees. A flash of white caught her attention and Dayz turned to send a red beam towards it. The blonde went semi transparent and flashes of red bounced off of her. "Whoa Nurse." Dayz spoke up loudly as she saw the blonde start toward her again. Dayz tried another beam and it just bounced off of Emma again.

Dayz dealt with that by glancing at the nearby trunk on the ground and picking it up with her mind to toss it at the blonde. That stopped her. "I'll kiss it and make it better later." Dayz promised as she started to run again.

Her breath caught in shock as Logan suddenly appeared in front of her. Moving her arm out automatically she send a telekinetic wave at him, tossing him backwards and through a few tree trunks. "Oh, ow." Dayz muttered in sympathy. "Straight to the moon with Alice."

She kept moving, walking around the creek even though she knew it might mask her scent, because her new boots were cool and it wasn't worth it to ruin them in a training session. Besides it wouldn't mask her enough.

A tree trunk started to move without her focusing on it and Dayz looked up to see Jean standing in her way. She hadn't been there a second ago. Dayz reached out a hand as the tree trunk was tossed at her and tried to mentally grab it and stop it. She had no where but the creek to run and she still loved her boots.

"Ah," Dayz groaned in a bit of exertion as the tree stopped, but she could feel the power trying to keep it moving toward her. "Can't we all just get along? People are people and all that." Dayz said between gritted teeth as she pushed the tree back toward Jean a few feet. She felt Jean increase the pressure and Dayz stared at her, her eyes going red a moment before she tried to blast the redhead. It was an attempt to gain control of the tree, but Jean started to burn a bit and her other hand just batted Dayz' optic blast to the side. "Hey, no Phoenixing on me." Dayz felt some sweat start to trickle down her back as she focused on that tree.

It was getting closer and Dayz found herself unwilling to step back into the water, and unwilling to admit defeat even to a hot redhead. "I am what I am, and that's all that I am, Olive, so you better back up before I pull my spinach out." She sent out another red beam, this one thicker and more powerful than the last.

Chapter 17

"Don't interrupt them." Scott put his arm out to stop Logan from stepping forward. The rest of the team stood on the other side of the creek watching the battle going on between Jean and Dayz, and Scott wanted to see how well Dayz held up. Jean was a very powerful telekinetic, and the red glow around her said she wasn't holding back too much. Dayz was still holding her own.

The thick red beam of light came out of Dayz' eyes with some cartoon line. There wasn't much warning, she wore no ruby quartz glasses, needed no hand free to activate a visor. Scott grimaced a little at seeing his own power used with such ease.

The twin red beams widened and Scott stared in shock as they thickened, with each developing wings. He watched as the shape took on the form of red fiery birds that just managed to swoop up before hitting Jean and doubled back, both slamming into Dayz.

The tree moved back towards Jean several feet and Dayz started to burn with a familiar fire. "Oh no." Scott muttered as he watched it. Jean's flames grew to match Dayz and the tree moved back toward the brunette.

"By the Power Of Grayskull." Dayz suddenly yelled out and the blaze intensified, pushing the tree towards Jean. Jean looked like she was concentrating harder and suddenly the tree moved with amazing speed towards Dayz, who dropped to the ground and let it pass her by. "And that my dear is the beauty of letting go." Dayz grinned at Jean while the tree they'd fought over cracked against the rocks, splitting into several pieces.

"I think we're done here." He stopped the session before it's normal conclusion, because he really needed some time to think about this. Dayz had that Phoenix power. It wasn't something he'd wanted her to inherit, and hadn't thought she had. The mere idea that the irresponsible woman had that much power at her disposal was very worrying.

Chapter 18

Dayz sat in the control room and sighed heavily as she played with the empty cups, stacking them with her hands. Scott was still talking with the others and she was supposed to just wait here. It was like she was fourteen all over again, the Xmen were off trying to decide what to do with her and Dayz has to just wait.

Giving up on the stacking she stood up and moved toward the control panel. "Danger, did I do okay?" She asked quietly. Nothing happened so she moved a bit closer to the microphone. "Danger, Danger, where are you?" The door opened and Dayz quickly covered up what she was doing. "Danger, Will Robinson, Danger."

"Are you playing with the microphone?" Scott asked and he sounded a bit disgusted. Dayz turned to grin at him.

She looked at him with a wicked grin. "I like to play with myself. I'm just using the microphone. If you want it next," she let the sentence hang as the others came into the room as well. Charlie, Jean, Emma, Hank, Logan, Ororo, that Sage woman, and Scott filed in while giving Dayz an odd look.

"I didn't say I didn't like to play with others too." She told them all loudly.

"We all are very aware of that fact." Emma told her while moving to take a seat. "So now that we know you play with yourself, how about we learn something more useful." Dayz' eyes widened just a little, before she took it as a challenge.

"Well, first I think I promised to kiss it better. Was it your butt or your bust that I bounced off the trees?" Dayz started to move towards the blonde. "I could kiss both just to make sure. I would hate to break a promise."

"Dayz, not now." Jean's voice was firm and Dayz turned to see the redhead's eyes seeming to order her into a seat.

"I woulda kissed yours too, just to be fair." Dayz pretended to pout as she sat down. She turned to look at Ororo. "You feeling left out?"

"No, I'm fine." Ororo spoke so seriously it almost made Dayz laugh, but Scott's glare stopped her.

"Our file on you is rather full of holes." Charlie spoke as his wheelchair slid into place at the head of the table.

"The Holy File of Dayz. Yep, sounds like the start of a great new religion." Dayz glanced over at the black haired woman she had yet to tease. "Would you bow and worship me?"

"Keep this up and it will be the End Of Dayz." Scott threatened and Dayz was a little impressed.

"Are you jealous?" Dayz turned to look at Jean. "Better watch out pretty lady, I think your man is fixing to stray."

"Enough of this." Scott interrupted. "Let's start with your powers. What all are they?" Dayz could see on the large screen at the end of the table that her own file, and it was quite holey, was up on the screen.

"Well," Dayz used a thick southern accent. "I got this weird eye condition, and I take the drops to get the redness out, but it still comes out in big blasting blazes. Y'all shoulda seen momma when that happened the first time. She happened to like that ugly wall, and I figured a nice window would fit in just perfect." Dayz shook her head. "She made me wear stupid red ass glasses, no offense stickboy, but I didn't like red. I told her I wanted blue. And I wanted to dye my hair to match."

"So your optic blasts are under control now." Scott spoke and Dayz could see a few of the women glance at him when he said that. It looked sympathetic, so Dayz did something she rarely did. She didn't tease.

"Yep, amazing what vanity will do for a woman. Great motivator." He looked at her as if he knew she'd let a great line go by for him. And she had a good one too, about premature optic blastations.

"You are clearly telekinetic as well." Emma prodded her. "Do you have any telepathic abilities?"

Dayz' jaw clenched a little at the question. "Nope, burned that one clean out."

"What?" Charlie asked her and Dayz grinned a little.

"What's on second." Dayz replied, thinking of that old Laurel and Hardy skit.

"I believe Charles would like to know how you burned out your telepathy." Emma sounded a bit put out and Dayz turned to bat her eyelashes at the blonde. It didn't get much response.

"Well, any of you have kids?" She glanced around. No hands were up, but Jean seemed a bit unsure, which was weird, Dayz thought, cause hey a woman should know right. "Neither do I," She smirked, "Or any that I know of anyway." Her teasing was met with little amusement. Dayz sighed and then started talking again, "I was a little slow at learning to read, and Momma was so busy all the time she barely had time to try and teach me." Dayz picked up the edge of her cloak and petted it. "She's impatient, and when she tried to just put reading in my head, like someone did to her, well, a six year old isn't really all that developed." She looked up and smiled at a frowning Jean, "But boy did I kick ass in the spelling bee for years."

"Madelyn burned your telepathy out trying to implant lessons into your head?" Emma sounded disgusted and Dayz lost her smile as she looked at the blonde.

"It was an accident." Dayz told her.

"It was pure negligence and abuse." Emma responded. "Any telepath worth a grain of salt knows to be very gentle with children."

"That's the currency for telepaths? Salt? What are we in Sodom?" She grinned at the telepath. "Are you a Sodomite?" Dayz glanced around the room. "How many Sodomites do we have in here anyhow?" She just wanted to see if anyone would raise their hands. No one did. Maybe it would work better with the kids. "Anyhoo," She drew the word out and sighed. "After that I got toys, books, and a trip to Disneyland. I also started school where I'd wanted to go and not that preppy place she was going to leave me at." She cringed. "The place was spotless and the girls had to wear these ugly skirts. It was a little prison and I jumped the fence and ran. School girl outfits only belong on prostitutes and horny middle aged couples."

"What about the Phoenix powers?" Jean asked quietly and Dayz found her eyes locked onto Jean's.

"Toasty warm." She grinned at Jean. "I can burn my candle at both ends." Her grin became wicked. "Wanna see both my ends?"

"Dayz." That one word easily conveyed Jean's desire for Dayz to be serious.

"What, What can I say? I got a pair of pet fire birds?" She reached down to grab her crotch, as if that was where she kept them. "You wanna see my birds?"

"They were in your eyes." Jean told her firmly.

"I'm hot stuff all over babe."

"Enough." Charlie interrupted them and Dayz glared at him. "Dayz you have an incredible amount of power."

"And with great power comes a set of tupperware and an annoying nag to try and interrupt your tv time." She spoke in a radio ad announcer voice. "But wait, there's more. You can also enjoy a job that pays absolutely nothing and ruins all your good clothes." She pretended to hold a microphone up to Logan's face. "And what would you pay for that, but before you answer, we'll add in no social life, no sleep and bullets aimed at your back, all absolutely free."

Chapter 19

Dayz was bored and sighed heavily while the professor man kept talking. "With the world," blah, blah, blah, Dayz tuned him out and leaned back to look at the ceiling. She could see the vent and the softly blowing air if she concentrated. Blah, Blah, Blah, filled the room and Dayz started to look around at the others around the table.

Emma looked bored too, and Jean and Scott were nodding along with this or that point. Sage was looking at Dayz, so Dayz smiled a little. "You want to have dinner with me?" She asked, ignoring that the Professor had been talking to her. "I still have grampa stick boy's credit card."

"What?" Scott's voice rose and Dayz smiled a little more as she turned to look at him.

"Do you know how many good grades I got in school?" She asked him, knowing he'd have no clue. She sat back a little, ignoring how that highlighted her cleavage very nicely. "I went through my grades pretty fast after mom upped my vocab, but I took every class. I must have gotten," She stared up at the ceiling again, noticing that the blah blah's had stopped. "Well, six grades a semester, twelve grades. That's 144. I aced all of them, except cooking, I burned the kitchen and they had to shut down, but that's still 143. Well, I also failed art, but I still think the teacher was just mad about that nude I posted on the wall." She glanced over at Hank and smiled wickedly. "Thanks for posing for that by the way." She laughed a little when he looked at her with that wide eyed scared look again, "so that's 142, and that's not even counting college, but we don't count college for that." She turned to Hank. "What's the going rate for good grades? The grandpa rate?"

"Um," Hank always looked flustered.

"Never mind." She turned to Scott again. "You just owed me, so I collected all at once."

"You don't just take my wallet." Scott's voice started to get loud.

"Well, if you all would actually pay me something, I mean really." She shook her head. "Get me some papers so I can go get a job if you're gonna be all Scroogy." She looked over at the professor. "Oh, and you don't want me to be an Xman. Bobby tried to talk me into it and the first big mob fight we had I pulled his pants down to shock the humans and then yelled out, 'Afraid of us? You should pity us; all our men are like this.'" She laughed at the memory. "Oh it was so good." She grinned big. "He was so red I swear he was gonna switch and turn to fire instead." Her smile faded a little. "Oh, but they didn't kick me off right away. I had to do a bit more. I wonder how many teenagers have a clip of that moment when Stormy's uniform flew off? I had to do that one with my powers, shame cause I would have rather touched her than Bobby. I actually ended up touching his thing," Dayz made a yuck face. Her expression became thoughtful. "Do you think that if someone rushes to give someone clothes it's love? I didn't even know momma could fly that fast." Dayz shook her head lightly as she considered it. "Maybe that's why they let me stay at the mansion no matter what I did?" She looked over at the thoughtful looking Ororo. "You aren't a Summers are you? Momma finally got rid of her Summers curse?"

"I am not a Summers." Ororo said quietly.

"Kinda gay, just a little bit?" Dayz asked, her voice a little hopeful, and this time not for herself. "I mean, my momma's still very pretty and she's a lot calmer now, the whole post partum insanity wore off after the accident with me. You think, maybe." Dayz looked down and forced the seriousness and pain from her eyes. "Nevermind. I believe we were talking about how Scotty owed me for being brainy. I took enough to buy me my own uniform, since he thought I needed one." She gave him a small evil smile and shook her breasts a little at him. "See, I'm a girl, and I still did good in science." She noticed him look a moment and grinned. "Hey, my eyes are up here." She spoke in a fake stern voice and his eyes shot back up to hers so fast she smiled for real. "I've always wanted my own Hellfire clothes." She told him in a softer voice. "I had to wear the boys version when we stayed there, momma wouldn't let me wear this. Said the men were just disgusting enough to try something even if I was young." She looked over at Jean. "But hey, momma didn't notice the women so I guess it all evened out." Dayz' eyes caught Ororo's and she winked at the woman. "Want to know what those naughty women taught me?" She asked Ororo and then glanced over at the woman sitting next to her. "Or do you already know?"

"Let's get back to the part where you stole my credit card." Scott interrupted.

"Scott, I'll give her one of her own." The Professor spoke up and Dayz turned to stare at the old man.

"You want a little something something?" She asked and arched an eyebrow at the old bald man.

"No, but if you could refrain from overindulging I would appreciate it." He was getting used to her, Dayz noticed. She might have to work on something else to make him blush. "What did you do for money before you came here?"

"I did it the way anyone does, I earned it." She glanced over at Emma, "Well, not the way she does, no I worked but not on my back."

"Very clever." Emma drawled out, making it clear she thought it was stupid. "But I'm not the one wearing the panties today am I?"

"So I was right?" Dayz grinned at her and glanced at the leather pants. "You're going commando?"

"Oh, sometimes I wonder why I bother speaking to you." Emma leaned back from the table, as if putting distance between them.

"You want me." Dayz nodded and then turned to pay attention to the old bald man. "Do you get a sunburn on your head?" She asked him, distractedly.

"Occasionally." He answered her. "What did you do for work?"

"I did my PhD on the Sociology of Mutation, a new field of Sociology." Dayz could see the shock running across everyone's face, well everyone but Sage. That one was unflappable. Dayz studied her for a moment and then started talking right to her. "I did field research and wrote papers, did a couple lectures here or there. The whole snobby Doc thing, only I did it in jeans and tshirt." Her eyes stared into the eyes of the woman that didn't seem to doubt Dayz could do that. "I'm a professional, can I study you?" Her voice took on a seductive quality. "I think you'd be worth a lot of study."

"Get serious Dayz." Scott snapped at her. "Can't you answer a simple question?"

Dayz stared at him and sighed. "I washed cars." She said with no inflection. That was something he might believe.

"So, Dr. Pryor-Grey," Sage spoke up, no hint that she'd heard that last comment. "Was it a recognized field in that time?"

"It was still getting some resistance from the old school." She turned to talk with the dark haired woman. "But it had its own course of study, it wasn't like I had to create my own. There were real classes. I was asked to talk at a few of the schools after my research started to get published. The press liked me, so I got more than my fair share of publicity for my work. It didn't hurt that I knew some Xmen, I told them that Stormy dyed her hair and that Forge had a cyborg penis."

"Wait a minute. You really have a PhD?" Scott asked and Dayz felt a little insulted even though she knew why people doubted her.

"Yep." She sighed. "I'm a social scientist. They drop me into the middle of mutant towns with a box of provisions and a compass and I come out with a story to tell. Sadly the natives have yet to eat me."

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 14

Ororo watched from the control panel as Dayz walked through the forest in her Hellfire clothes as if it were normal to be barely dressed in the forest. Of course for that girl, perhaps it was.

"Did you want to go change now or wait until she asks you too?" Ororo teased quietly and glanced over at Sage.

"I don't plan to play dress up anytime soon." Sage responded coolly and was back to watching the session about to really begin. "And don't you have a white outfit of your own?"

Ororo grimaced at the thought of Dayz finding out about that. It was a left over from Emma's possession of her years ago, and Ororo had no idea why she'd kept it. "Let's not tell Dayz about that."

"I imagine she'd want to see it rather badly." Sage spoke and Ororo looked away from where Scott was dividing his team up for a search to look at the small teasing smile.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Ororo asked, "Because that's a little cruel Sage. You see how she is already."

"Yes, I do." Sage turned back to the window. "She's definitely different. Her mask is very effective."

"Mask?" Ororo glanced at how Hank was making his way towards a clearly in wait Dayz. He couldn't see her from where he was, he was tracking her scent.

"She acts like a hormonal child, but she's got a good deal of power Ororo." Sage's words had Ororo looking away from the session for just a moment, to see a serious expression on Sage's face as the woman stared down at Dayz. "Everyone has taken her to be an irritation, and no one is seeing the power or potential threat."

Ororo started to pay more attention to the training session at that moment.

Chapter 15

Scott and Hank were closing in, Hank held up a hand to tell him to be quiet so that they couldn't be heard. Logan and Emma had gone around and should be coming at them from the other side, and Jean was making her own way toward Dayz. Scott saw a hint of motion and moved his hand to his visor, knowing he had her.

The flash of red flying through the air startled him and tossed him backwards into a tree. "Laser tag, you're it." Dayz' voice called out just loud enough to hear and another flash of light hit Hank before Scott got back onto his feet. Hank was tossed even further and the beam hit a tree breaking the top off before it stopped. That tree landed on Hank.

"She's got my eyes." He said in shock. His chest ached a bit from where she'd hit him. Scott sent a mental question to Jean. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know, I can't sense her right now." Jean's answer came just as she flew over the trees and landed beside him. She helped Hank with the tree while Scott studied the area.

A sharp sting on his butt had him startled into almost falling, before he turned to see red eyes in the dark underbrush. "Did I break the stick?" Dayz' teasing voice called out a second before Scott sent his own beam into the area.

It hit her, he saw it did, but it did nothing to her. It was like when he fought with his brother Alex, Scott's power didn't affect his brother. But Dayz' power hit him hard enough. Scott aimed at the trees around her, since hitting her directly did nothing.

Chapter 16

Dayz ducked under the falling trees and ran further up the hill, listening and dodging Scott's blasts to the nearby innocent pretend trees. A flash of white caught her attention and Dayz turned to send a red beam towards it. The blonde went semi transparent and flashes of red bounced off of her. "Whoa Nurse." Dayz spoke up loudly as she saw the blonde start toward her again. Dayz tried another beam and it just bounced off of Emma again.

Dayz dealt with that by glancing at the nearby trunk on the ground and picking it up with her mind to toss it at the blonde. That stopped her. "I'll kiss it and make it better later." Dayz promised as she started to run again.

Her breath caught in shock as Logan suddenly appeared in front of her. Moving her arm out automatically she send a telekinetic wave at him, tossing him backwards and through a few tree trunks. "Oh, ow." Dayz muttered in sympathy. "Straight to the moon with Alice."

She kept moving, walking around the creek even though she knew it might mask her scent, because her new boots were cool and it wasn't worth it to ruin them in a training session. Besides it wouldn't mask her enough.

A tree trunk started to move without her focusing on it and Dayz looked up to see Jean standing in her way. She hadn't been there a second ago. Dayz reached out a hand as the tree trunk was tossed at her and tried to mentally grab it and stop it. She had no where but the creek to run and she still loved her boots.

"Ah," Dayz groaned in a bit of exertion as the tree stopped, but she could feel the power trying to keep it moving toward her. "Can't we all just get along? People are people and all that." Dayz said between gritted teeth as she pushed the tree back toward Jean a few feet. She felt Jean increase the pressure and Dayz stared at her, her eyes going red a moment before she tried to blast the redhead. It was an attempt to gain control of the tree, but Jean started to burn a bit and her other hand just batted Dayz' optic blast to the side. "Hey, no Phoenixing on me." Dayz felt some sweat start to trickle down her back as she focused on that tree.

It was getting closer and Dayz found herself unwilling to step back into the water, and unwilling to admit defeat even to a hot redhead. "I am what I am, and that's all that I am, Olive, so you better back up before I pull my spinach out." She sent out another red beam, this one thicker and more powerful than the last.

Chapter 17

"Don't interrupt them." Scott put his arm out to stop Logan from stepping forward. The rest of the team stood on the other side of the creek watching the battle going on between Jean and Dayz, and Scott wanted to see how well Dayz held up. Jean was a very powerful telekinetic, and the red glow around her said she wasn't holding back too much. Dayz was still holding her own.

The thick red beam of light came out of Dayz' eyes with some cartoon line. There wasn't much warning, she wore no ruby quartz glasses, needed no hand free to activate a visor. Scott grimaced a little at seeing his own power used with such ease.

The twin red beams widened and Scott stared in shock as they thickened, with each developing wings. He watched as the shape took on the form of red fiery birds that just managed to swoop up before hitting Jean and doubled back, both slamming into Dayz.

The tree moved back towards Jean several feet and Dayz started to burn with a familiar fire. "Oh no." Scott muttered as he watched it. Jean's flames grew to match Dayz and the tree moved back toward the brunette.

"By the Power Of Grayskull." Dayz suddenly yelled out and the blaze intensified, pushing the tree towards Jean. Jean looked like she was concentrating harder and suddenly the tree moved with amazing speed towards Dayz, who dropped to the ground and let it pass her by. "And that my dear is the beauty of letting go." Dayz grinned at Jean while the tree they'd fought over cracked against the rocks, splitting into several pieces.

"I think we're done here." He stopped the session before it's normal conclusion, because he really needed some time to think about this. Dayz had that Phoenix power. It wasn't something he'd wanted her to inherit, and hadn't thought she had. The mere idea that the irresponsible woman had that much power at her disposal was very worrying.

Chapter 18

Dayz sat in the control room and sighed heavily as she played with the empty cups, stacking them with her hands. Scott was still talking with the others and she was supposed to just wait here. It was like she was fourteen all over again, the Xmen were off trying to decide what to do with her and Dayz has to just wait.

Giving up on the stacking she stood up and moved toward the control panel. "Danger, did I do okay?" She asked quietly. Nothing happened so she moved a bit closer to the microphone. "Danger, Danger, where are you?" The door opened and Dayz quickly covered up what she was doing. "Danger, Will Robinson, Danger."

"Are you playing with the microphone?" Scott asked and he sounded a bit disgusted. Dayz turned to grin at him.

She looked at him with a wicked grin. "I like to play with myself. I'm just using the microphone. If you want it next," she let the sentence hang as the others came into the room as well. Charlie, Jean, Emma, Hank, Logan, Ororo, that Sage woman, and Scott filed in while giving Dayz an odd look.

"I didn't say I didn't like to play with others too." She told them all loudly.

"We all are very aware of that fact." Emma told her while moving to take a seat. "So now that we know you play with yourself, how about we learn something more useful." Dayz' eyes widened just a little, before she took it as a challenge.

"Well, first I think I promised to kiss it better. Was it your butt or your bust that I bounced off the trees?" Dayz started to move towards the blonde. "I could kiss both just to make sure. I would hate to break a promise."

"Dayz, not now." Jean's voice was firm and Dayz turned to see the redhead's eyes seeming to order her into a seat.

"I woulda kissed yours too, just to be fair." Dayz pretended to pout as she sat down. She turned to look at Ororo. "You feeling left out?"

"No, I'm fine." Ororo spoke so seriously it almost made Dayz laugh, but Scott's glare stopped her.

"Our file on you is rather full of holes." Charlie spoke as his wheelchair slid into place at the head of the table.

"The Holy File of Dayz. Yep, sounds like the start of a great new religion." Dayz glanced over at the black haired woman she had yet to tease. "Would you bow and worship me?"

"Keep this up and it will be the End Of Dayz." Scott threatened and Dayz was a little impressed.

"Are you jealous?" Dayz turned to look at Jean. "Better watch out pretty lady, I think your man is fixing to stray."

"Enough of this." Scott interrupted. "Let's start with your powers. What all are they?" Dayz could see on the large screen at the end of the table that her own file, and it was quite holey, was up on the screen.

"Well," Dayz used a thick southern accent. "I got this weird eye condition, and I take the drops to get the redness out, but it still comes out in big blasting blazes. Y'all shoulda seen momma when that happened the first time. She happened to like that ugly wall, and I figured a nice window would fit in just perfect." Dayz shook her head. "She made me wear stupid red ass glasses, no offense stickboy, but I didn't like red. I told her I wanted blue. And I wanted to dye my hair to match."

"So your optic blasts are under control now." Scott spoke and Dayz could see a few of the women glance at him when he said that. It looked sympathetic, so Dayz did something she rarely did. She didn't tease.

"Yep, amazing what vanity will do for a woman. Great motivator." He looked at her as if he knew she'd let a great line go by for him. And she had a good one too, about premature optic blastations.

"You are clearly telekinetic as well." Emma prodded her. "Do you have any telepathic abilities?"

Dayz' jaw clenched a little at the question. "Nope, burned that one clean out."

"What?" Charlie asked her and Dayz grinned a little.

"What's on second." Dayz replied, thinking of that old Laurel and Hardy skit.

"I believe Charles would like to know how you burned out your telepathy." Emma sounded a bit put out and Dayz turned to bat her eyelashes at the blonde. It didn't get much response.

"Well, any of you have kids?" She glanced around. No hands were up, but Jean seemed a bit unsure, which was weird, Dayz thought, cause hey a woman should know right. "Neither do I," She smirked, "Or any that I know of anyway." Her teasing was met with little amusement. Dayz sighed and then started talking again, "I was a little slow at learning to read, and Momma was so busy all the time she barely had time to try and teach me." Dayz picked up the edge of her cloak and petted it. "She's impatient, and when she tried to just put reading in my head, like someone did to her, well, a six year old isn't really all that developed." She looked up and smiled at a frowning Jean, "But boy did I kick ass in the spelling bee for years."

"Madelyn burned your telepathy out trying to implant lessons into your head?" Emma sounded disgusted and Dayz lost her smile as she looked at the blonde.

"It was an accident." Dayz told her.

"It was pure negligence and abuse." Emma responded. "Any telepath worth a grain of salt knows to be very gentle with children."

"That's the currency for telepaths? Salt? What are we in Sodom?" She grinned at the telepath. "Are you a Sodomite?" Dayz glanced around the room. "How many Sodomites do we have in here anyhow?" She just wanted to see if anyone would raise their hands. No one did. Maybe it would work better with the kids. "Anyhoo," She drew the word out and sighed. "After that I got toys, books, and a trip to Disneyland. I also started school where I'd wanted to go and not that preppy place she was going to leave me at." She cringed. "The place was spotless and the girls had to wear these ugly skirts. It was a little prison and I jumped the fence and ran. School girl outfits only belong on prostitutes and horny middle aged couples."

"What about the Phoenix powers?" Jean asked quietly and Dayz found her eyes locked onto Jean's.

"Toasty warm." She grinned at Jean. "I can burn my candle at both ends." Her grin became wicked. "Wanna see both my ends?"

"Dayz." That one word easily conveyed Jean's desire for Dayz to be serious.

"What, What can I say? I got a pair of pet fire birds?" She reached down to grab her crotch, as if that was where she kept them. "You wanna see my birds?"

"They were in your eyes." Jean told her firmly.

"I'm hot stuff all over babe."

"Enough." Charlie interrupted them and Dayz glared at him. "Dayz you have an incredible amount of power."

"And with great power comes a set of tupperware and an annoying nag to try and interrupt your tv time." She spoke in a radio ad announcer voice. "But wait, there's more. You can also enjoy a job that pays absolutely nothing and ruins all your good clothes." She pretended to hold a microphone up to Logan's face. "And what would you pay for that, but before you answer, we'll add in no social life, no sleep and bullets aimed at your back, all absolutely free."

Chapter 19

Dayz was bored and sighed heavily while the professor man kept talking. "With the world," blah, blah, blah, Dayz tuned him out and leaned back to look at the ceiling. She could see the vent and the softly blowing air if she concentrated. Blah, Blah, Blah, filled the room and Dayz started to look around at the others around the table.

Emma looked bored too, and Jean and Scott were nodding along with this or that point. Sage was looking at Dayz, so Dayz smiled a little. "You want to have dinner with me?" She asked, ignoring that the Professor had been talking to her. "I still have grampa stick boy's credit card."

"What?" Scott's voice rose and Dayz smiled a little more as she turned to look at him.

"Do you know how many good grades I got in school?" She asked him, knowing he'd have no clue. She sat back a little, ignoring how that highlighted her cleavage very nicely. "I went through my grades pretty fast after mom upped my vocab, but I took every class. I must have gotten," She stared up at the ceiling again, noticing that the blah blah's had stopped. "Well, six grades a semester, twelve grades. That's 144. I aced all of them, except cooking, I burned the kitchen and they had to shut down, but that's still 143. Well, I also failed art, but I still think the teacher was just mad about that nude I posted on the wall." She glanced over at Hank and smiled wickedly. "Thanks for posing for that by the way." She laughed a little when he looked at her with that wide eyed scared look again, "so that's 142, and that's not even counting college, but we don't count college for that." She turned to Hank. "What's the going rate for good grades? The grandpa rate?"

"Um," Hank always looked flustered.

"Never mind." She turned to Scott again. "You just owed me, so I collected all at once."

"You don't just take my wallet." Scott's voice started to get loud.

"Well, if you all would actually pay me something, I mean really." She shook her head. "Get me some papers so I can go get a job if you're gonna be all Scroogy." She looked over at the professor. "Oh, and you don't want me to be an Xman. Bobby tried to talk me into it and the first big mob fight we had I pulled his pants down to shock the humans and then yelled out, 'Afraid of us? You should pity us; all our men are like this.'" She laughed at the memory. "Oh it was so good." She grinned big. "He was so red I swear he was gonna switch and turn to fire instead." Her smile faded a little. "Oh, but they didn't kick me off right away. I had to do a bit more. I wonder how many teenagers have a clip of that moment when Stormy's uniform flew off? I had to do that one with my powers, shame cause I would have rather touched her than Bobby. I actually ended up touching his thing," Dayz made a yuck face. Her expression became thoughtful. "Do you think that if someone rushes to give someone clothes it's love? I didn't even know momma could fly that fast." Dayz shook her head lightly as she considered it. "Maybe that's why they let me stay at the mansion no matter what I did?" She looked over at the thoughtful looking Ororo. "You aren't a Summers are you? Momma finally got rid of her Summers curse?"

"I am not a Summers." Ororo said quietly.

"Kinda gay, just a little bit?" Dayz asked, her voice a little hopeful, and this time not for herself. "I mean, my momma's still very pretty and she's a lot calmer now, the whole post partum insanity wore off after the accident with me. You think, maybe." Dayz looked down and forced the seriousness and pain from her eyes. "Nevermind. I believe we were talking about how Scotty owed me for being brainy. I took enough to buy me my own uniform, since he thought I needed one." She gave him a small evil smile and shook her breasts a little at him. "See, I'm a girl, and I still did good in science." She noticed him look a moment and grinned. "Hey, my eyes are up here." She spoke in a fake stern voice and his eyes shot back up to hers so fast she smiled for real. "I've always wanted my own Hellfire clothes." She told him in a softer voice. "I had to wear the boys version when we stayed there, momma wouldn't let me wear this. Said the men were just disgusting enough to try something even if I was young." She looked over at Jean. "But hey, momma didn't notice the women so I guess it all evened out." Dayz' eyes caught Ororo's and she winked at the woman. "Want to know what those naughty women taught me?" She asked Ororo and then glanced over at the woman sitting next to her. "Or do you already know?"

"Let's get back to the part where you stole my credit card." Scott interrupted.

"Scott, I'll give her one of her own." The Professor spoke up and Dayz turned to stare at the old man.

"You want a little something something?" She asked and arched an eyebrow at the old bald man.

"No, but if you could refrain from overindulging I would appreciate it." He was getting used to her, Dayz noticed. She might have to work on something else to make him blush. "What did you do for money before you came here?"

"I did it the way anyone does, I earned it." She glanced over at Emma, "Well, not the way she does, no I worked but not on my back."

"Very clever." Emma drawled out, making it clear she thought it was stupid. "But I'm not the one wearing the panties today am I?"

"So I was right?" Dayz grinned at her and glanced at the leather pants. "You're going commando?"

"Oh, sometimes I wonder why I bother speaking to you." Emma leaned back from the table, as if putting distance between them.

"You want me." Dayz nodded and then turned to pay attention to the old bald man. "Do you get a sunburn on your head?" She asked him, distractedly.

"Occasionally." He answered her. "What did you do for work?"

"I did my PhD on the Sociology of Mutation, a new field of Sociology." Dayz could see the shock running across everyone's face, well everyone but Sage. That one was unflappable. Dayz studied her for a moment and then started talking right to her. "I did field research and wrote papers, did a couple lectures here or there. The whole snobby Doc thing, only I did it in jeans and tshirt." Her eyes stared into the eyes of the woman that didn't seem to doubt Dayz could do that. "I'm a professional, can I study you?" Her voice took on a seductive quality. "I think you'd be worth a lot of study."

"Get serious Dayz." Scott snapped at her. "Can't you answer a simple question?"

Dayz stared at him and sighed. "I washed cars." She said with no inflection. That was something he might believe.

"So, Dr. Pryor-Grey," Sage spoke up, no hint that she'd heard that last comment. "Was it a recognized field in that time?"

"It was still getting some resistance from the old school." She turned to talk with the dark haired woman. "But it had its own course of study, it wasn't like I had to create my own. There were real classes. I was asked to talk at a few of the schools after my research started to get published. The press liked me, so I got more than my fair share of publicity for my work. It didn't hurt that I knew some Xmen, I told them that Stormy dyed her hair and that Forge had a cyborg penis."

"Wait a minute. You really have a PhD?" Scott asked and Dayz felt a little insulted even though she knew why people doubted her.

"Yep." She sighed. "I'm a social scientist. They drop me into the middle of mutant towns with a box of provisions and a compass and I come out with a story to tell. Sadly the natives have yet to eat me."


	6. Chapter 6

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 20

"You mentioned the Hellfire club." Charlie spoke and it was a statement, not a question. Dayz glanced over at Emma and then at Sage, feeling like she wasn't getting it.

"Well, momma's the Black Rook. She's inner circle." She shrugged her shoulders as if to say, so? "I was there a lot. Every summer, well until I turned fifteen. She changed her mind about having me visit then." Dayz grimaced just a little, but smiled quickly. "I'm the only person to get away with towel snapping the Black Queen. Selene actually yelled out. I got her good."

"You do live dangerously." Sage spoke and it wasn't congratulations. She sounded cautious, like momma used to.

"Yeah," Dayz' head bowed a little. "I got banned from that locker room too."

"I'm surprised you're actually still alive. Selene isn't known for her ability to tolerate disrespect." Emma added.

"I offered to kiss it better." Dayz wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. Selene had been a bit angry, but Dayz was good at talking her way out of trouble with the Black Queen. The woman still had been using those glowing red eyes as she backed Dayz up against a wall. If Dayz hadn't been scared it would have been really hot.

"So you lived there, as a child." Scott's voice held something Dayz didn't like. Dayz turned to look at him. "Hardly a good place for a kid."

"I don't know about that. The ladies loved having a kid around." She grinned. "I was popular, and when I got a little older," Her grin became wicked. "I was even more popular."

"Your Mrs. Robinson?" Stormy asked and Dayz glanced at her.

"Yep," Dayz' glanced at Emma and decided to see if she could get people to yell at her. "The White Queen really liked me." Her voice dripped with innuendo. "Those Hellfire Queens always did." Dayz felt like yelling out a Yes as she noticed she got a few people to glare at the blonde.

"If you remember," Emma's voice was irritated and cold. "She didn't know me. That club obviously had a different White Queen." The glares stopped and a few guilty looks of apology were sent Emma's way. Emma's only glare was to Dayz.

They continued to talk and finally Dayz did her best to tune it out when the discussion about not drawing this worlds Hellfire club attention to herself. It was lectury and Dayz grew bored very fast. Her eyes strayed to Scott's weird visor thing. His mouth was opened as Dayz reached out a hand and telekinetically called it to her.

I red burst of light hit her just as her hand wrapped around the surprisingly heavy visor. Dayz looked down at it. "How's this work?" She asked and heard the silence of the room as she reached out and touched the little button on the side, seeing the ruby quartz move up.

"Dayz, you do not take Scott's visor." A stern voice filled the room.

"I just wanted to see." She looked up to see a lot people looking at her.

"I can't control my eyes." Scott said, his eyes shut tightly. "I could have destroyed something, or hurt someone." He sounded mad, really mad. At least he couldn't see her.

"Your eyelids work just fine." Dayz said as she looked at him. "How's that work? I can probably punch a hole in people, but you can hold all that power back with just your eyelids? I never even tried that." She closed her eyes and heard a few people moving their chairs as she powered up and sent a bolt out of her eyes to see if the eyelids worked. "Oh, yuck. Headache. Is that why you're always grumpy?" She stopped her eyes and opened them, ignoring how bright the world seemed to her new headache. She tossed his visor back at him, guiding it mentally into his hand. "That sucks."

He put the visor back on, "Well, it was worse when I didn't have the glasses." He said it quietly and Dayz studied him.

"Why do you need those? I can show you how to turn it off and on." She offered, feeling sympathy for him even if he had a huge stick up his butt.

"I have a bit of a brain injury from an accident when I was little." He adjusted the visor on his face. "It's not controllable now."

"Oh, that's kinda like me and my telepathy, but it just shut mine down." She turned to look at someone else, looking for something to get them off the serious topic. She reached out toward Hank, pulling his glasses to her as well. She put them on. They were a little too wide for her. "Do I look smarter?" She asked the room and grinned.

"I'd like to explore the possibility that Dayz has some sort of severe Attention Deficit Disorder." Hank said as he gave her a stern look and held out his hands for his glasses.

"Gee, I try and play with you and you toss out words like that." Dayz pouted and tossed his glasses back at him not helping him catch them. He had to move fast to keep them off the floor. "I liked you better naked and embarrassed, as if you had a reason to be embarrassed naked." That made him blush again. She was a little mad so she took it further. "You ever have any luck finding a girl that can take all of that, or a guy?"

"That is none of your business." He actually stood up to her. Dayz smirked.

"Kitty got claws." She raised an eyebrow.

"She really knows how to win friends and influence people, doesn't she?" Emma spoke out loud as if she was talking to someone, but she wasn't. "Very charming."

"Okay, so what do you know about how you got here, and why are you here?" The Professor asked, stopping Dayz from responding to blondie. He was getting on her nerves as well. She hated long meetings, hated hated hated them.

Chapter 21

Dayz sat in the dark kitchen later that night, with a beer in one hand and a bowl of ice cream in the other. She was considering which to give up, because they tasted horrible together. The beer was the last one, and Logan's so drinking it came with a certain level of fun danger. The ice cream was chocolate, and that was all that needed to be said about it's ability to tempt her.

"You lied earlier." A soft voice almost startled her enough to make Dayz' decision for her, but she caught the ice cream before it was completely dropped.

"Geez, give a girl a heart attack." Dayz complained as she set both down on the kitchen counter and turned to see Sage standing in the doorway. Saving her ice cream made her feel more attached to it. "Want the beer? It's the last one." She pushed it closer to where Sage was moving to stand. It was already opened so someone had to drink it, and hey if she could point an angry Logan at Sage it should be interesting.

"Did you spit in it or something? You're too amused." Sage asked, before picking it up and taking a sip. Every move was Hellfire graceful and it reminded Dayz of home. Dayz took a bite of her ice cream and waited for Sage to talk again.

"When you talked about how and why you came here you were lying." Sage said as she put the bottle down again.

"No I wasn't." Dayz lied again and grinned flirtatiously. "You just wanted to talk with me. Admit it, you like me." She started to sway a little side to side and drew the next words out in a sing song way, "You like me, you want to date me, you want to kiss me."

"You watched a lot of television as a child didn't you?" Sage asked, not looking at all flustered. Dayz watched as the woman picked up the bottle and took another sip of the beer. "But you still lied."

"No," Dayz took another bite of ice cream and then looked right at Sage while talking with her mouth full. "I borrowed the machine for a quick trip back because Snowballs needed to be taught a lesson." She closed her mouth and finished eating her ice cream.

"So now you're trying to drive me away with partly digested ice cream?" Sage asked and shook her head a little. "You didn't get into that machine for a joke. You may act rather wild, but if you were holding a job as a social scientist, writing papers and doing interviews, you weren't an irresponsible kid that would play with time machines when you didn't understand them."

Dayz reached out and borrowed Sage's beer, grimacing at the taste that was just as bad as she thought it would be, following ice cream. "Try the ice cream and take a sip of beer. It's gross." She held up a spoonful of her precious chocolate ice cream in one hand and held out the bottle in the other.

Sage just took the beer back, and didn't go for the ice cream. Dayz stared at her and wondered what to do now. "You still have your Hellfire clothes? Are they black?"

Sage stared into her eyes and Dayz wondered if the woman had some sort of eye staring power, because it was hard to look away. "Do most people get irritated and walk away? Is that why you do this, to make people walk away?"

Dayz tilted her head a little and stared at Sage. "You'd look really good in black." Sage looked about ready to reply when they heard more footsteps coming their way.

"I'll be watching you." Sage said as she picked up the beer and turned to leave.

"Sage." Dayz called after her and the woman turned. Dayz grinned and used one hand to point at both her own eyes and then turned her hand to face Sage. "I'll be watching you." Her voice was deeper as she teased, and moved the hand to point at her eyes and over to Sage again. "Especially when you shower, I installed a camera in your bathroom." She grinned and wondered if Sage would check to see if one was there, as Sage turned and left, walking around the other late night visitor.

"She's stealing your last beer." Dayz pointed at the door and called out loudly, as if announcing a real theft. She grinned widely as Logan actually went after Sage.

Chapter 22

Ororo glanced at the door to the cafeteria again while she worked on eating her lunch, and wondering when exactly Dayz would be showing up. It encouraged her to eat faster, but she tried to not show that to the others at her table. "Sage, did I see Logan glaring at you this morning?"

Sage looked up from her own meal to stare at Ororo for a moment. "Perhaps." Was all she said and Ororo wanted more details.

"Oh no." Scott muttered quietly and Ororo looked back towards the door to see a grinning Dayz walking their way. Her stride was powerful and familiar in some way. "What is she wearing now?"

"Cheri looks very nice in Betsy's uniform." Remy said and Ororo glanced over at him to see his own amused grin on.

"Look, I found evidence you have a lavender power ranger hidden around here somewhere." Dayz grinned and held her arms out, showing how very little Betsy's uniform covered. "Do you have a whole set? What other colors do you have?"

"Have you no shame? Stealing from me and now Psylocke?" Scott's voice was cold and nearly at the edge of another yelling match. He didn't get along with Dayz very well.

"Don' look to me like cheri needs any shame." Remy stood up and gave a flirtatious smile. "I be Remy, and you look very nice today." Ororo had to agree that Dayz had the figure for the uniform.

Dayz grinned a little like a shark and turned to look at Sage. "Do you think that too Sage? I know you're watching me, so is what you see making you drool?"

"Lavender is not really your color." Sage spoke so calmly for a woman sitting still while another stalked her like a graceful lioness, moving closer and closer.

"Are you the black power ranger?" Dayz moved past Ororo and moved to swing a leg over a chair to sit on it backwards, but that chair was occupied. "I thought I'd make it easy for you to watch me today." Ororo heard Dayz say breathlessly as she leaned down towards Sage's ear. It was no whisper.

"I had a lovely time with you last night. We need to do that again sometime."

"Certainly." Sage's answer made Ororo smile as she noticed a small second of confusion on Dayz' face. The woman really was picking on the wrong woman if she wanted a reaction. "But next time I think I'll get my own refreshments."

"Did Logan spank you hard? Gimme details." Dayz spoke in a breathless sex kitten voice.

"Go get dressed." Scott interrupted. "And don't act like this in front of the students."

"What?" Dayz turned to look at him and then out at the numerous students watching her. Ororo hadn't even noticed them. "You kiddies want to see two women kiss?" Dayz yelled out and grinned down at Sage with a predators smile. A roar of approval came from the student tables, many boys interested.

Chapter 23

Dayz stared down at Sage, looking for any sign of embarrassment or interest. Anything she could use to further the game, but the woman just stared up at her with unblinking and disinterested eyes. The fact that Dayz was straddling her in this outfit didn't even seem to register. "I think that they will have to live with disappointment." Sage said and Dayz felt some disappointment of her own. There was nothing there, but cool intelligence. This woman was the most challenging one she'd ever run across.

She also smelled really nice, Dayz thought as she leaned down to whisper into a perfectly shaped ear. "But the disappointment may kill me." Dayz spoke in a breathless seductive voice. The response was a push onto her stomach, forcing her back, but it wasn't fast, it just said enough playing, but Dayz looked into Sage's face as she backed off. There was still no embarrassment, or irritation.

Dayz stared at Sage for a moment as she stood in front of her, paying no attention to the booing from the teenage tables. "Damn, you're Hellfire through and through." Dayz said quietly, remembering her irritation at trying to get either of the Queens in her own club to react to her. It was only when she became a teenager that she could. "You a Queen?"

That got a hint of a response, a small almost invisible hint of a smile. "No." Sage spoke and Dayz just stared at her.

"Rook?" Dayz guessed again. This one was inner circle, she was sure of it. Lesser Hellfire members didn't take this much work to embarrass, they didn't have the same self control.

"I was a spy." Sage sat calmly in the middle of a crowded cafeteria with all eyes on them talking to Dayz. "I had no rank. It would have put me in a power position that left me as competition and I wouldn't have been able to know as much."

Dayz nodded, understanding that. She grew up around it after all.

"Dayz if you are done with trying to embarrass Sage, perhaps you could eat some lunch?" Dayz looked over at Ororo who glanced towards the kitchens where lunch was had.

"I'm not done." Dayz grinned evilly at Sage. "Just taking a break."

"Perhaps you could go change before lunch." Scott was ordering actually and Dayz stared into his red glasses.

"I'll take this off when the lavender ranger comes to take it off of me." She grinned when that got more approval from the teenage crowd. She hadn't met this Betsy, but the clothes hinted to someone rather pretty and wild. Maybe she'd do it.

"Lucky you," Dayz heard Ororo talking to Sage as she walked away. "You've sparked her interest. Perhaps you would have been better off faking embarrassment."

"No, that doesn't work. If she smells blood she goes for the kill." Dayz smirked when Hank spoke. She'd have to remember to give him something interesting to look at today. Perhaps a ribbon could fall out of place.


	7. Chapter 7

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 24

Dayz felt fear for a moment when she looked up from her book to see a woman staring at her with cold eyes. The lavender hair gave her a hint as to who this might be. The tense pose gave Dayz a hint that she might want to start running now. Dayz looked past the woman to see a slightly smirking Emma Frost. "Dayz, this is Betsy." Emma introduced the woman. "Betsy, this is Dayz." Emma turned and left, closing the door behind her and leaving Dayz alone with the woman.

"Hi." Dayz smiled at the woman who wasn't smiling back. "So, is," Her eyes took in how Betsy walked toward her. "all your hair lavender?"

"You'll never know. But we're about to find out if you're a natural brunette." Betsy spoke with an English accent, just as chilly as her homeland in Winter.

Dayz took a step back. "That sounds naughty and fun." She said, but really it didn't sound all that fun. Not as fun as if it had been one of the other women she'd been teasing.

"I don't lend out my clothes, and never my uniform." Betsy came closer and Dayz glanced at the window, considering running. "Strip, or did you mean it when you said you wanted me to do that to you?"

"You heard about that huh?" Dayz grinned a little nervously.

"Ororo may have filled me in." Betsy stopped walking right in front of Dayz, while Dayz considered who the traitor was. "Hank told me that you were probably serious." Betsy's voice got softer. "He also assured me that you wouldn't mind walking back to your room naked."

Dayz promised herself she'd get revenge after the shock of Hank setting her up faded. Dayz looked past Betsy, "What is it Scott?" She asked and when Betsy turned to look behind her Dayz ran for the other door.

"Cute trick." Betsy spoke and Dayz never did make it to the door.

Chapter 25

Ororo leaned against the wall, listening to a battle. "I think that was the couch." She spoke quietly and glanced at the blonde next to her.

Another crash sounded. "I never did like that lamp anyhow." Emma muttered after that sound registered. A louder crash seemed to shake the walls. "Looks like the powers are out." Emma added and Ororo nodded, wondering how big a mess she'd find in there. Perhaps they should have considered that before pointing Betsy at Dayz.

"There are three classrooms and the lockers between here and the stairs." Ororo pointed out and watched Emma smirk. "Are we really going to make her walk that naked?"

"I can keep the students away." Emma answered with a wicked smile. "And I believe Scott and the others aren't too far off. Would you like me to call them?"

"No, no," Ororo shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her. "This is a lesson, not a chance to completely humiliate her."

"Hank did say he didn't think she'd mind." Emma pointed out their missing partner's comment. "She's not very modest."

Ororo's eyes narrowed as she looked at the White Queen. "Must be something in that Hellfire water." Her eyes stared coldly at Emma's own revealing outfit. Ororo wasn't going to let this get out of hand. There was just something about Dayz, as annoying as she was, that called for protection.

A louder than normal crash hit the door and Ororo returned to staring at it. Jean wouldn't approve of this, but Dayz was getting a little too wild. Emma had been properly upset to hear about what the woman did in front of the children. Ororo only agreed to help to keep it from becoming bloody.

Another crash and then things went a bit quiet. They waited in tense silence for minutes until the door was jerked opened and Betsy walked out carrying a pile of lavender cloth. Betsy nodded to Ororo and kept walking.

Ororo waited a little longer before moving to the opened door to see the damage. Furniture was littering the ground, and a large bookshelf had fallen over. Ororo looked around for Dayz, knowing that Betsy promised to not really hurt her, but was a little concerned when she didn't see the woman right away anyhow.

"That was not nearly as fun as I thought it would be." A voice near the bookshelf drew Ororo's attention to it. She also noticed that Emma was stepping into the room as well. "Remind me to get even with you later." Dayz stepped out from behind the bookshelf and Ororo had to look a little harder, trying to figure out what kind of weird dress Dayz was wearing. "You like?" Dayz used a hand to point out the dress. "The finest in library wear. I hope Emma wasn't too attached to her books." Dayz stepped closer and Ororo noticed a dangerous glint to the woman's eyes. She looked down and noticed that the dress was paper, with writing, and one title page proclaimed it Telepathy and Dreams by Emma Frost. Dayz used her telekinetics to hold it in place as she walked past Emma and out the door, her head held high.

"Looks like there is more than a little Hellfire in her as well." Emma spoke and it sounded a little like respect.

Chapter 26

Dayz stared unblinkingly at the TV screen as she guided Mario through the pipes. This game was so incredibly old, but Dayz didn't like Quake or any of the more violent ones, so it was all they had. What kind of a school promotes violence in every form, she thought with some sarcasm as her Mario caught a mushroom.

Betsy held her down and took her clothes, Dayz thought and her jaw clenched. She hated that, hated losing, and really hated that she could have won, but she doesn't use her powers like that. Damn, that woman managed to bring Dayz down, and Dayz hated that she wasn't able to just shake it off.

Dayz really was a pacifist. She didn't believe violence solved anything. No one ever understood that, and seeing how even the video games in this place demanded people be violent she could see why the people she'd known couldn't understand that even with all her power, Dayz did not fight.

It wasn't always easy being the only pacifist Xman. Even the priest fought.

Footsteps came into the room and the even drum like quality of the steps told her it was Hellfire in the house. "I need a Luigi." Dayz spoke without even turning to see who it was. She could feel the couch she was leaning against move a little as a woman took the seat. "Luigi, take up Luigi." She spoke as she moved the controller by her side out a bit in invitation.

"You don't want me to play." Sage spoke softly.

"Yes I do." Dayz looked up when she'd gotten Mario to a safe place and smiled. "Play with me."

"I'm a cyberpath." Sage spoke as she leaned down to take the controller. Dayz felt a little better as the woman did it. Someone was actually going to play with her.

"Well, you'll be on my team. It's not like I'm playing against you." Dayz turned back to the screen, still not knowing what that meant or what Sage's mutation was, but it affected video games. "I just want to get the big bad guy." Part of her mind was trapped on the word cyberpath. In all her work with mutants, Dayz never heard that word before. Unique was interesting.

Luigi joined, a tiny little Luigi, but the way he moved across the screen so quickly and with decisiveness, he got a mushroom quickly. "Ever think the people that made this up were on drugs? I mean really, a magic mushroom." Dayz spoke as she jumped a bad guy. "And where is the realism? My plumber's butt crack isn't showing."

"I heard you had a run in with Betsy." Sage spoke and Dayz sighed heavily, before moving Mario around Luigi to smash a bad guy.

"Did you notice that this is a sexist game?" Dayz continued on with her observations. "Women can be plumbers too. You don't need your own pipe to lay pipe."

"There isn't a single book left in the library by Emma Frost."

Dayz watched as Luigi moved to kick some serious ass, and let Sage work it alone. "Are you sure? I thought that book on Brothels I found hidden on the top shelf might have been hers."

"That book should not have been part of the library." Sage said as they moved their characters on. "One of the children has been adding again."

"You mean Emma doesn't work at a brothel?" Dayz almost missed her jump and made sure to refocus on the game. "I guess she was a streetwalker then."

"You do realize that one of the requirements for being Hellfire royalty is a considerable amount of money." Sage spoke, but Dayz thought there might have been a little amusement in her voice.

"I didn't say she wasn't a hard worker, just that she did it on her back." Mario jumped over Luigi to get to squash someone, because Luigi got them all if he was first. "Unless she's riding the stallion."

"I would really prefer not to visualize these things." Sage said and then Luigi took off like a bat out of hell, squashing before Dayz could get Mario in on it.

"I don't know, she isn't ugly by any stretch of the imagination." Dayz grinned a little at finding a weak point in Sage. "I bet she likes to be on top usually, riding them hard. Emma probably has to use lots of lube to get them into her tight ass, but her breasts probably bob very nicely as she moves up and down."

There was silence for a moment before Sage spoke. "Do you feel better now?" There was no hint that Dayz had actually managed to embarrass the woman, so Dayz turned to look up at Sage. There was a tiny hint of a smile.

"You pretended for me. How sweet." Dayz smiled, but felt a little disappointed that she hadn't really found a weak spot. "This doesn't get you out of the video game. I wanna win." Dayz turned back to the game. They played in companionable silence for a while. "I like you." Dayz said quietly as they got closer to the bad guy. Sage didn't say anything back, but Luigi did move forward to kick bad guy butt, saving Mario from a bad move.

Chapter 27

"I'm not hungry." Dayz told Sage when the woman left for dinner, and continued to play for a while. She could hear another set of Hellfire steps go past the private teachers living room and waited just a little longer, before a wicked smile crossed her lips. "for anything but revenge." She whispered as she shut the game down and stood up, stretching a little to work on the kinks of sitting on the floor for so long.

In ten minutes Dayz was standing in the middle of a rather elegantly decorated bedroom with a determined expression on her face. Emma would remember this one.

Of course come morning it would be rather obvious who had done it, but that was the cost of being Dayz and she was used to getting caught easily. She'd get Hank and Ororo later, but blonde needed a spanking now.

………………….

It was a few hours later when Dayz was hungry enough to walk down to the kitchens for a snack. "Hey Pretty Lady." Dayz spoke quietly when she noticed Jean sitting at the kitchen table looking a little disconnected. Dayz smiled, but she felt a little concerned. "Did you hear I'm dying my hair, because that's not true. It's just darker down there." Jean smiled a little and pushed the ice cream container out a little further from her in the universal kitchen language of sharing.

"Grab a spoon." Jean told her and Dayz did while glancing at the type of ice cream. Not her favorite, but not bad. "I heard. I also heard that Emma's books are missing."

"I believe in a green earth. I'm gonna use them as toilet paper and save a tree from her overimportant and poorly researched work." Dayz said as she smiled. She'd looked at a book or two and was thinking calling it a cookbook for telepathy was generous. "One person's experience, no matter how varied, is not enough for a theory. She overgeneralizes, the academics would eat her alive."

Jean looked a little surprised for a moment. "It's easy to forget you're educated. So you're saying Emma's books were no good? She's talked us into using one as a textbook."

"I'd supplement it with something else. Perhaps a pair of scissors." Dayz smiled as she dug her spoon into the container. "Research has shown a few of her ideas were a bit off, but I guess I can't blame her too much, she doesn't have peers to keep her in line like the rest of us did. You should have heard the response to my dissertation, I was cooked alive by all the flames." Dayz remembered that hell, but she'd risen above it all and her work had gained more notoriety than that professor's ever did. The best revenge is living better.

"It sounds like things were better, if people could openly study mutation in college." Jean spoke, but it sounded a bit like a question.

"Yeah, we had it okay. Snowballs was always telling me I had it good." Dayz went quiet for a moment and took another bite of ice cream. "College was strange for me. I was younger, a lot younger." Dayz admitted, knowing that this would most likely end up in her still as of yet incomplete file. "After I got the vocab down, well, things went pretty fast for me. Momma did what she could to slow it down, to give me time to play, but can you imagine reading a third grade book as a textbook now, with your college level skills?" Dayz shook her head and smiled just a little. "I was ready to start college at twelve."

"That must have been hard." Jean spoke softly and Dayz looked up at the different response. Most people were impressed, but few understood what a complete outsider that made her.

"Nah, I just had to go into class and kick a few butts the first few days with some really smart things to say and I was okay. I had to prove I belonged, all the time, but the look on the other students and the teachers face was worth it."

"This is the most I've heard about your past in a single conversation." Jean spoke and Dayz thought about that a moment.

"Well, you did offer me ice cream, I figured you were picking me up. I'm all for that." Dayz batted her eyes flirtatiously. "Some people use alcohol, but ice cream really works much better on me. I'll be your sex slave for ice cream. I'll even let you eat it off it me. Do we have whipped cream?" Dayz started to get up and head for the fridge. "Oh, or chocolate sauce, sticky but delicious."

"I thought you didn't do family." Jean spoke up and there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

Dayz turned to stare into Jean's eyes, her own voice hitting her sex kitten tone. "Well, that was when I didn't have any other than momma." Her eyebrows wiggled. "Pretty lady, you are just the type of family worth climbing that tree for."

"You want to go shopping tomorrow?" Jean asked after a moment, ignoring the last comment.

"Sure, I could use getting out of the mansion." Dayz grinned as she imagined how Emma would be hunting her down. "How about we leave early?"

Jean stared at her and tilted her head a little. "What have you done?" Dayz moved back to the chair she'd been in. "You're willing to wake up in the morning to get out of here, so what have you done?"

"Let's just say I didn't appreciate Emma locking me in with Betsy, and that Emma will think twice before pulling that on me again."

"Emma's not a good person to get into a grudge match against." Jean warned her and Dayz just grinned evilly.

As they cleaned up the evidence of the ice cream raid Dayz moved a little closer to Jean, who was working on the spoons. "Why are you down here all by yourself so late?" She asked finally and Jean sighed.

"Scott went out for a drink and isn't home yet." Jean's answer made Dayz' jaw clench. She sounded like she was already making excuses for him in her mind. Dayz didn't like that, it hinted to a regular problem and it started her mind working on something devious.

Chapter 28

Scott yawned as he climbed the stairs to his room, and started to try and move more quietly as he got closer so as not to wake Jean. He just needed some time to think, he wasn't really sure what he wanted.

"Oh Yeah." A breathless voice coming from his room made him freeze and stare in shock. "Oh god Jean, Jean, yeah, yeah." Dayz' breathless voice started to get louder and Scott's face started to redden with anger. He grabbed the handle of the door and swung it opened.

In spite of the sounds he'd heard, he stared in shock at his bed and Dayz' back facing him, kneeling over someone. "Jean." Dayz identified the body.

"What the Hell!" Scott yelled out and Day turned to grin at him, unconcerned about how little her bra covered. He looked down and noticed no one else was in his bed. The shape of a body had deflated, making it clear it had been a telekinetic trick.

"Think about this next time you're out late." Dayz spoke, but her eyes were cold over her normal smile. "She's in the bathroom, trying to save my favorite tshirt from a chocolate stain."

"That was different." Jean spoke up from the bathroom doorway. Scott turned to see his wife staring at him, before tossing the shirt to Dayz. "See you tomorrow lover." Jean spoke to Dayz and it made Scott flinch. He had to move to the side to let Dayz leave. "So, you're back." Jean just stared at him and turned to head back into the bathroom. "I wonder if I should take her up on the offer she keeps giving. She at least stays around at night."

"Jean, that's disgusting." Scott called out to her as the bathroom door closed. He felt a headache starting.

That moment when he'd thought Jean was with Dayz had been horrifying, and it just made him worry about that woman even more. It was a trick this time, and an empty threat, but did Scott really want to risk it being real?

Maybe he would avoid drinking so late.


	8. Chapter 8

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 29

Jean stood next to Dayz' bed in the morning and Dayz had to remind herself that she'd asked for it. It was her own fault she was getting this early wake up call. "Want to snuggle?" Dayz asked, wanting to put off getting up just a little longer.

"What would you do if I actually took you up on that offer?" Jean said and Dayz risked opening her eyes to look up at an amused looking Jean.

"I'd snuggle." Dayz answered and pulled the sheet down to make room for Jean. "You know you want to."

"No, thanks." Jean sat on the edge of the bed and seemed to stare. Dayz felt a little awkward as she stared back, her hair moving in all directions. "I thought we were going to leave before Emma woke up." Jean smiled a little. "And I really want to know what you did."

"Sorry, not yet." Dayz moved to curl around Jean a little and snuggled into her. "Can't complain, you're on my bed. I can snuggle if I want to."

"If I wasn't so mad at him last night, I would have laughed." Jean spoke up and Dayz leaned her head against Jean's thigh.

"Pet me." Dayz said while telekinetically moving Jean's hand to Dayz' head. Jean laughed and petted just once. "I guess I better get up." Dayz sighed and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

They were on their way out when a loud telepathic call was heard. "DAYZ!" Dayz turned to Jean with wide eyes. Emma was up.

"Let's go." Dayz started walking faster and Jean unlocked the car door for her. "Come on, the stores won't shop themselves." Dayz urged on Jean as the woman got into the car.

Chapter 30

Emma's eyes were wide and her breathing a little erratic as she stared at her underwear drawer. Each of those panties cost more than any ensemble that Dayz wore, and that little brat had done this to them. Emma held a pair up between her two hands and stared at them, before putting it down and staring at the note. Dayz didn't even try to hide her involvement.

"Crotchless, to save you time." Was all it said and Emma dug through her underwear to find every single pair was ruined.

It wasn't until she had tossed the underwear down and moved to her closet that she'd sent her telepathic scream for Dayz out. Emma stared at her shirts with her mouth opened for a moment, noticing the tassels off of each and every one. Emma picked up one and stared at the tassels moving from side to side, attached to the front and clearly they'd fall on her breasts. "This shirt alone is worth more than her dime store degree." Emma turned to glare out the window to see a car leaving the mansion.

Emma tossed it down on the ground and glared at the closet. She had nothing to wear but the clothes in the hamper from yesterday.

Chapter 31

Scott couldn't help but stare at Emma's new rumpled look. "New style?" He asked and got a glare over the breakfast table.

"I want to let you know that your little wayward Summers is mine now." Emma spoke coldly. "If she wants to behave like an out of control teenager, I'll treat her like one."

"What did she do now?" Scott glanced at the shirt again before looking up into cold blue eyes. Dayz really managed to anger Emma.

"Every shirt I have was ruined. And we won't even talk about my underwear some of which came from Paris." Emma put her fork down and got up. As she turned Scott noticed the slight color difference on her pants and stared a little harder.

"Tap my ass, $150" He read quietly and Emma turned suddenly to stare at him. "You forgot to check your pants." He said and tried not to smile. He didn't want to get any of the anger at Dayz directed at him.

Chapter 32

Jean was laughing and Dayz couldn't stop laughing with her. Jean was really cool, and appreciated all of Dayz' hard work. "You realize she'll try to get even don't you?" Jean said while wiping her eyes of tears.

"It'll be worth the spanking, and hey," Dayz wiggled her eyebrows. "I like the rough stuff."

"You're in over your head." Jean shook her head and grinned again, before completely shutting the car off. "I wish we could have seen her face."

"I knew I should have bought a hidden camera." Dayz said as she closed the car door and turned to face the restaurant. The mall wasn't opened just yet, but they could spend some time eating. "You think they have crepes here? I love those."

"They might." Jean waited until Dayz was beside her before she started towards the restaurant. "You ever think of what you want to do with yourself now?" The serious topic had Dayz' smile fading.

"I don't exist, I'm like a ghost. No one hires ghosts." Dayz leaned closer to Jean. "Boo."

"Seriously," Jean started and Dayz boo'd her again. "I think," another boo. "that you should," boo, "consider it."

"You think I could get a job selling ice cream?" Dayz started to sway a little from side to side. "One for you, one for me. Oh, you're girlfriend is pretty can I eat some ice cream off her neck?" She pretended to talk to a customer. She turned to face Jean, walking backwards. "Or I could sell books. The teenagers should have someone to point out the porno section. I could just walk around in a long black coat and open it to show the different titles I sell. Hustler, Playboy."

"You have more education than anyone but the Professor and Hank at the mansion. What about teaching?"

Dayz grimaced at that idea. "I don't like kids. They spread germs, eat their own snot, and talk funny." She had to turn around or walk into the door. "They're only good for sexual jokes and minions. I could train a few to do my bidding I suppose, but I'd need newspapers to hit them with until they learn to obey."

"Kids are not like that." Jean said as she walked into the restaurant, with Dayz holding the door for her.

"I never got kids." Dayz shook her head. "No, I'm a researcher. I don't do the teaching thing."

"You had to have gotten kids." Jean turned to her as they waited for a waitress. "You were one."

"My playmates were Xmen and Hellfire servants." Dayz said quietly. "Sometimes Mystique would pretend to be my age and take me out, but I wasn't…" Dayz sighed. "I didn't fit in." She shook her head and grinned a little, "by the way, don't ever try to kiss Mystique, she hits. Hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jean said quietly. Dayz looked around and could see a waitress noticed them and would be by soon. "Mystique?"

Dayz turned to see the thoughtful look on Jean's face. "She only came around once in a while to visit TJ and Kurt, but she'd make time for me too. I think it's because TJ didn't inherent her sense of humor. She said I could have been related to her or Bobby with the tricks I pulled, but she really didn't see any Grey in me." Dayz reached out and touched Jean's hand lightly. "I see my Grey in you. You're like me. You just need to play more." Dayz felt like taking Jean's hand, but the waitress was there and picking up menus and ready to seat them.

"This is my cousin Jean." Dayz told the waitress in a voice that screamed slow thinker. "We're on our first date."

"Dayz." Jean snapped out, but she was laughing a little.

"What? You want me to tell her you're my grandma aunt?" Dayz teased and the waitress looked like she was eager to get away as she sat them down and left to give them time with the menus. "or is it aunt grandma. I never understood the crayons, blue green or green blue."

"Let's just stick with relative." Jean said gently and Dayz smiled at her, feeling a little bit of a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Kissing cousins sounds funner." Dayz added quietly.

"You never stop do you." Jean started to look at the menu.

"Well, maybe if I got a little something something. That car had a backseat you know." Dayz teased and looked down at the menu. "Oh my god. Look at these prices."

"What, is it bad? I know it's a little more expensive than most places, but I love their omelets."

"Bad?" Dayz looked up a little surprised and glanced at the menu again. "These are seriously rolled back. I guess it's a good thing I'm not shopping alone." Dayz stared down at the menu again. "I have no idea what things cost here. The last large orange juice I bought myself was five times this price."

After breakfast Jean pulled up to a gas station and Dayz got out of the car as soon as she saw the price. "We need to stock up." She started for the gas truck unloading a shipment. "Trust me, at this price you want that entire truck."

"Dayz." Jean called after her and Dayz felt the telekinetic barrier in front of her. She turned to grin wickedly at Jean and mentally popped the fly on Jean's pants. "Get back here." Jean started to button her fly while facing the car.

"Behave yourself or I'll leave you in the car with the windows up." Jean whispered her threat.

Dayz grinned at the playfulness. "Did you want to see how I make people's clothes disappear?"

"Did you want me to tell Emma exactly where you are?" Jean came back with that and Dayz pretended to pout.

"Did my fake orgasm last night turn you on?" Dayz asked after a moment of silence. "Cause if you try just a little I'm sure you could give me a real one."

"Only a man would have believed that, you don't fake well."

"Well, you would know how more than I do wouldn't you? Stick boy isn't a savage in the sheets is he?" Dayz teased, but the expression on Jean's face made her regret it. Dayz spoke more softly. "I don't have a lot of experience to draw on. Can you imagine what it's like trying to date with a houseful of overprotective adult mutants around? I had to start dating the overprotective adult mutants to get any."

"Yeah right." Jean pretended to smile and be amused, but she looked haunted. "who, Ororo?"

"The White Queen." Dayz leaned against the car. "Momma was pissed when she found out. I wasn't allowed to see Courtney after that."

"Courtney?" Jean asked.

"Courtney Ross. She's the White Queen from my club, and she liked them young." Dayz sighed. "I didn't mind at all, but after momma found us that was over." Dayz noticed the gas stopped pumping so waited for Jean to put the nozzle back. "Damn, I really wish you weren't family sometimes." Dayz teased, "Any chance you wanna climb trees?" Dayz grinned mischievously.

"No, but thank you." Jean spoke gently and softer than Dayz expected for the teasing. "The mall should be opening soon."

"We could buy you some climbing gear." Dayz offered as she moved to her side of the car.

"I think I'll settle for a new shirt." Jean's voice was flat and would have seemed unamused, except for that twinkle in her eye.

Chapter 33

Ororo looked at the care instructions in the shirt she was considering. "Sage, what do you think?" Ororo held up the shirt so that Sage could see what she was considering.

"I think that you could have easily asked someone else to shop with you, someone that wanted to go to the mall." Sage told her and then glanced at the shirt. "And that will fly up in the first large wind you cause."

"Okay, so maybe not this one." Ororo put it back and sighed. Getting Sage to have fun was hard, the woman fought it tooth and nail. Sage was even wearing her red cyberglasses and Ororo doubted that Sage was just wearing them for looks. "Can't you stop working for a little while? All this work and no fun will make Sage a very dull girl."

"Come on, you know you wanna." A voice in the store entrance drew Ororo's attention and she smiled to see Jean, but felt a little nervous seeing Dayz with her.

"Oh look, the Greys are out shopping." Ororo pointed out to Sage, just as Dayz noticed them.

"Look, it's my stalker." Dayz grinned and moved over toward them with Jean following behind. "My stalker is the prettiest stalker out there." Dayz teased Sage, and turned to Jean. "You don't even have a stalker do you?"

"Ororo," Jean nodded.

"She's not your stalker." Dayz interrupted the greeting and turned to Sage with a look of almost glee in her eyes. Ororo wondered what she'd have to do to make up for this shopping trip once Dayz was done with Sage. "You're still watching me?"

"Apparently so." Sage spoke calmly, but Ororo noticed the hint of a smile. Ororo glanced at Jean and then back at Sage and Dayz. Dayz was dancing a little to the store's background music.

"Jean, can we take my stalker and her sidekick to lunch with us?" Dayz gave Jean puppy dog eyes. Ororo just shook her head at the title she got. "Please, I promise to feed her and water her and take her outside to piddle."

"That won't be necessary." Sage said and Dayz just grinned wider.

"And I'll pet her all the time." Dayz said, her grin downright wicked.

"I don't think we really need all the details." Ororo said while smirking at Sage. The poor reclusive woman just seemed to draw Dayz to her without any real effort. "I could use some lunch." Ororo said while giving Sage a wicked smile of her own. After that trick she'd pulled with Betsy, a small peace offering might spare her from whatever Dayz did to Emma that had Emma walking around with a ready to kill expression on her face this morning.

Chapter 34

Dayz walked behind Jean and Ororo with Sage beside her as they made their way to the restaurant. She watched how gently Ororo spoke to Jean and how Jean's eyes seemed to smile. "You know she's mine right?" She spoke loud enough for anyone nearby to hear her as she addressed Ororo. "I was in her bed just last night, so keep your hands off." Jean blushed and rushed to explain. "She made me scream like a banshee." Dayz continued talking over Jean with a wicked smile.

"We did not," Jean spoke firmly and Dayz interrupted her.

"Stop even when we were interrupted." Dayz spoke quickly to finish Jean's sentence.

"It was just a trick," Jean said and Dayz' smile grew more wicked.

"I didn't get paid, I'm no whore, there are no tricks here." Dayz said, her voice loud enough that a nearby man looked their way.

"Dayz." Jean finally glared at her and Dayz smiled smugly.

"She's a real redhead." Dayz said as if she knew for a fact now. "And I think I inherited her labia."

Ororo coughed, but it was clearly covering her amusement as Jean looked stunned at what Dayz said. Dayz started to giggle. "You look like all your blood is in your face, how do you walk?"

Sage moved a hand onto Dayz' elbow, guiding her around a crowd of teenagers and Dayz went quiet and glanced at the contact. When she looked back up Jean was the one smirking at her. "Sage, you are aware that she's practically virginal right? You'll be gentle?" Jean said and Dayz felt her own face blossom with a blush.

"I thought you said there was a Mrs. Robinson." Sage said conversationally as they walked, teasing in her own understated way, and Dayz swallowed as she accepted that she really couldn't get even with Jean for starting this, because Jean was just dishing it back.

"Hey, I left her screaming. I didn't take any time at all learning the ropes ya know." Dayz said in a fake bragging tone. "Jean's just jealous cause she didn't make me come last night. She's rather hopeless in the sheets. Felt like I was alone in bed."

Jean just shook her head and moved to walk further ahead of Dayz with Ororo. Dayz' smile became more fond as she stared at the redhead's back. "She's not at all like I thought she'd be." Dayz told Sage quietly.

"What did you expect?" Sage asked as they walked, her own voice quieter. Dayz turned a little and looked at the woman.

"Nothing." Dayz brushed her own comment off and smiled at Sage. "So now that you're dating me, how about a kiss?"

"This isn't a date. Technically you're with Jean." Sage said but there was a hint of a smile.

"What I'm related to her, so it doesn't count." Dayz teased, but she did move a little closer to Sage as they moved to stand nearby while Jean asked about a table. "And really, after last night, well, Jean only looks hot. She's nothing between the sheets at all."

Keep it up and I'll embarrass you in front of Sage. Jean's mental voice spoke to her and Dayz looked away, pretending she hadn't just been warned.

"So, I was thinking about looking at the ancient computers. I heard you know something about those." Dayz said, clearly aiming for some alone time with Sage later. These computers were so old Dayz had no idea how to use them, so actually getting one would just be a disappointment. "We can let Jean and Ororo make out in the car while you take me in." Dayz said that while glancing at the two again. "Stormy loves them Greys don't she?"

"I don't know about that." Sage said as they started to walk. "But if you want a tour of the Comp USA I'll take you after lunch." Dayz almost did a happy dance, but tried to play it cool. Instead she tripped over the rope she hadn't seen and stumbled a bit before managing to not fall.

"Will you be saying GRACE?" Jean teased her as they followed the waitress and Dayz slapped her on the behind for it.

"Yep, it is made of iron." Dayz said as if verifying a guess, but she was glancing at Sage and trying not to blush about her lack of suave.

Chapter 35

"Are the baby back ribs made of real babies?" Dayz asked the waiter calmly and watched his look of shock. "Were they girl or boy babies? I only eat girls."

"She," Jean said quickly while pushing Dayz' menu down onto the table, "will have a French dip sandwich with the fries." Dayz gave Jean a dirty look when she heard what she'd actually been planning to order come out of Jean's mouth. "And I'll have a chef salad with ranch." Ororo and Sage had already ordered.

"I wouldn't mind some sex on the beach as well." Dayz smirked as she tossed that in.

"We don't have mixed drinks." The waiter told her.

"No, I was ordering sex. You got anyone back there to serve it up?" She glanced at Jean. "Or a plot of land and I'll do my cousin."

"Ah, I see." He stammered.

"Just get me a strawberry lemonade." Dayz said with an exaggerated sigh. "And talk to the management about the lousy menu won't you? First no baby and now no sex, pitiful."

"You enjoy making people nervous." Sage said as the waiter walked away.

Dayz grinned a little and didn't deny it.

"It's rather sadistic of you." Sage picked up her glass of water. "Hellfire of you."

"Well, I was a legacy. I would have been Black Rook if I'd stuck around, eventually, whenever momma took me off restriction and let me go back." Dayz sighed as she said that and picked up her own water. "I think some of the club members were paying momma to keep me away actually. I loved to throw stink bombs into their orgy's." Dayz smirked when Ororo suddenly looked a little shocked. "They claimed they were just meeting, but really, I knew better."

"You see sex in everything." Jean teased.

"No, they did have orgies." Sage spoke calmly and took another sip of water.

"See, I knew it." Dayz pointed at Sage. "I knew they were lying to me." They'd told her it was meetings, the friends she'd had at the club, older caretaker like friends. "Like I was gonna be all judgmental or something." Dayz glowered a little and crossed her arms in front of her.

"They were probably afraid you'd want to join in." Sage teased just a little. "Fifteen is still illegal."

"Like they cared about legal." Dayz scoffed. "I saw my first blackmail exchange when I was eleven. I saw my first dead body for apparently no reason when I was thirteen. Selene told me he just shriveled up and died in front of her. She didn't know why and told me not to eat the appetizers." Dayz shook her head and grinned. "Law wasn't it, they just didn't know sexy when they saw it. I was dead sexy." She laughed and then noticed that Jean and Ororo were too serious looking. "Oh come on, they called it Hellfire for a reason." Dayz semi scolded them for their shock. "Momma thought I didn't notice and the longer I pretended to be too stupid to see what was going on around me the longer I got to stay. The women were drop dead sexy there, of course I wanted to stay."

"But you said your friends told you it wasn't orgies. Wouldn't your mother know you suspected?" Sage asked and Dayz gave her a small guilty grin.

"Um, the blackmailing, that was me." Dayz couldn't help the grin, she was still a little proud of being able to pull that off so young. "I got away with a lot. Oh, don't try to blackmail Shaw, he's really good about turning that around on you. I ended up paying him."

"You really did push it with the inner circle often didn't you? Do you like to poke sleeping lions too?" Sage asked, and there wasn't any amusement there. Dayz thought it was funny.

"Hey, what else is there to do in that place? I like video games, but really, you can't do that all day every day." Dayz leaned back as the waiter delivered their drinks, but didn't stop talking. "And stealing underwear, I'll admit it never gets old, but in the club the women always had more. I could never take it all." The waiter looked a little flustered as he tried to pretend to not notice. "And putting itching power on the manacles, always amusing, but I never got to see the poor sex slave that had to wear it." He almost dropped a drink in Ororo's lap and Dayz smirked a little as she made that last one up. Once he was gone Dayz caught Sage's eyes. "Okay the last one wasn't true, and it wasn't like I sniffed the underwear."

"You are chaos." Ororo spoke up and took a sip of her drink.

"I was bored." Dayz answered honestly. "Oh, by the way watch out for your own underwear when we get back, Emma doesn't have any anymore. She might resort to stealing."

"We need to get you a job, or the mansion might not survive." Jean said while shaking her head.

Chapter 36

"Sage, is this a lot of money?" Dayz asked quietly as she looked at the CD. "I really don't know."

Sage glanced at the copy of Black Eyed Peas in Dayz' hand, "That's about average for a CD."

"Oh, okay." Dayz held onto it and glanced over toward the computers. "Do you have a favorite band?" She asked while looking at Sage with soft eyes. The woman looked so attractive just looking over the stack of CD's.

"I like a little of everything." Sage said quietly and Dayz nodded, not that it needed a nod, but she was at a loss on what to do or say.

"I'll buy you one." Dayz offered and noticed a small smile on Sage's lips.

"I have a Xavier credit card too." Sage said and Dayz felt a little foolish. "Shall we look at the computers?" Sage said and Dayz hesitated a moment.

"Sure." She responded, but she wasn't really interested.

"You don't want to." Sage said and stared at her. "Would you rather look at the video games?" Dayz perked up a little.

"Yeah, we can get more. Do you like Mario Brothers? I think they made something else, Donkey Kong?" Dayz searched her memory for game titles. "You can be my little monkey." And it would give Dayz an excuse to have Sage spend more time with her. "It'll be great." She smiled.

They left with three games, all could be played with two people on the same team. Dayz had one out of the bag as they stepped out. "I'll let you play any character you want." She told Sage. "Hey, do you like pizza? We could order pizza and make a night of it."

"I can't say I've ever been asked to stay home, eat pizza and play video games before." Sage spoke and she had that small smile. Dayz felt her own shy smile and looked away, afraid she looked foolish. "I'm thinking you'll be rather busy tonight, but perhaps tomorrow night." Sage actually agreed. Dayz' shy smile grew.

Chapter 37

"Um, maybe you could pretend most of this is yours?" Dayz said a little nervously as they pulled into the mansion garage. "You know, so Emma doesn't get it."

"I doubt she'll go after your clothes." Jean said and shook her head in sympathy. "You may wish she would."

Dayz followed Jean into the mansion and smiled a little at the way that young girl with the ugly yellow coat stared at her. "You are my hero man." The girl said and turned to leave, "but I'd run if I were you."

Emma walked in, ruining any chance of running. It looked like she too had some new clothes. "I'll take this." Jean said and mentally grabbed the other bags that Dayz had in her hand. Dayz glared at the redhead a moment, wishing that Jean would just protect her, but it was probably better to get this over with now. Emma seemed like the type to perfect a vengeance plan if given time.

Dayz slowly walked up to Emma and kneeled at her feel. "I'm not worthy, please forgive me oh bringer of glares." She spoke loudly. "I plead for my pitiful existence oh wearer of white." She held her hands together to plead better. "Woman of a million panties, I ask for leniency." She gave her best doe eyes, but that glare was a tough one to break. "I ask that the great albino grant me one last request if she means to smit me."

"What would that be?" Emma spoke coldly and Dayz knew this woman wasn't in touch with her sense of humor. Not a good thing for Dayz.

"Can I have a hundred and fifty dollars?" Dayz knew she was digging her hole, but she couldn't resist teasing the blonde. She wondered if Emma had noticed the pants before leaving the room. Dayz had tried to make sure she wouldn't.

The blonde moved quickly and Dayz barely had time to flinch before her ear was practically yanked off her head. "OW." Dayz yelled as Emma tugged it up, forcing Dayz off of her knees, but keeping her from being able to stand completely. "Ow, Ow," Dayz complained as Emma used Dayz' ear to control her movements and make her walk bent over along side Emma.

"You've cost me thousands of dollars in clothes." Emma spoke coldly while Dayz noticed people parting way as Emma led them down the main hall. "You've acted like a child, so I'll treat you like a child." Emma almost tore Dayz' ear off as she kicked open her office door. "In." Emma tugged and Dayz had to obey. Emma let go and the door slammed shut as Dayz was rubbing her red and hurt ear.

"Ow." Dayz complained while rubbing her ear and glaring at Emma. "Well, are you at least gonna give me some foreplay? Betsy was all wham bam and gone." Dayz said with a bitter voice. She just managed to not throw accusations about Emma's involvement with that just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 38

Dayz didn't like the small evil looking smile on Emma's face as the woman circled her like a shark. "Did you make any more money today?" Dayz asked, referring to the pants. "I'm betting the kids were pooling their money right?" That wiped the smile off Emma's face, and it really wasn't better to see those cold eyes staring at her.

"You wanted foreplay?" Emma's voice was commanding and cold, scary and sexy. Dayz' eyes widened and she took a step back. Emma was taller and stared down at her. "You really did mess with the wrong woman today." Dayz' mouth went dry as Emma stared, and Dayz had to lick her dry lips.

Emma's eyes watched that, it only made Dayz more nervous. "You Hellfire Queens are all the same, you overreact." Dayz told Emma. "If I didn't put a high enough rate on your ass, you could have just added more."

"I think with all the money you cost me today, we'll go with the rate you picked." Emma grabbed at a tender ear again and Dayz found herself tugged along to the couch, white of course. Even Courtney wasn't so anal about the white, Dayz thought as she was held still while Emma sat. "Over my knee. You act like a child you'll get spanked. I believe you said a tap of the ass was worth $150? Well I lost thousands."

Dayz wanted to jerk away, even commanded her body to do it, but it didn't respond. "Damn telepath." Dayz said between gritted teeth.

"Pants down and then over my knees." Emma ordered and Dayz stopped fighting it, preferring to be under control of her own body. She unbuttoned her fly angrily and mentally tried to remember what underwear she was wearing as she started to lower the pants herself. She looked down to see the words Goddess and grimaced as she recognized her new pair, the thong. She really should have waited to change into those.

"Goddess?" Emma's eyebrow arched up and her tone said it was far too ambitious a title for Dayz.

"You know I am." Dayz stared back defiantly. "It's why you want to touch my ass, do the others know you're this kinky?" She let go of her pants as they hung around her knees, knowing that taking them all the way off wasn't necessary.

How many times had she been spanked as a child? Dayz had no idea, the numbers and participants were too many. This would be the third Hellfire Queen to do it to her.

Dayz felt her face blushing and looked down, as she wondered if it would be like the others. Her heart raced a little faster at that thought. Selene was so strong, and Courtney, well, Courtney was different, so very different.

The position was a familiar one, even if the lap wasn't. Dayz took her position and sighed as she gripped a pillow to her chest. "No shame?" Emma asked and Dayz just gave a small chuckle.

"You think I haven't been spanked before?" Dayz shook her head and resigned herself to this. "Go ahead and play with my ass, I know you want to." She did feel a little bit of triumph when she could see out of the corner of her eye that Emma was a little put out by Dayz' lack of reaction. "Do you like people to call you anything special when you do this? Perhaps Momma, or Sister Mary of the Whorehouse?"

The first hit rivaled Selene's strength and Dayz gritted her teeth. She knew it wasn't a good idea to goad the spanker, but she couldn't stop herself. "Oh baby, you don't have to be so gentle with me, I like it rough." Dayz pretended to moan.

Chapter 39

Scott had a file in his hand as he walked down the hall to Emma's office. They needed to make some decisions about the new student and Emma had wanted to be in on it.

As he got nearer, he heard a voice he really didn't like hearing. "Oh yes, baby, give it to me good." Dayz spoke loudly and Scott sighed as he wondered how she always knew he was standing outside a door. "Harder, Harder Emma." She didn't think this would work more than once did she? Scott shook his head and reached out to open the door and get the girl out of Emma's office before Emma found her. Emma was already mad enough.

When he finally stepped into the room his jaw dropped and the file in his hand fell to the ground as he stared. Emma was bringing a hand down on Dayz' bare ass and Dayz was moaning like a whore. His jaw clamped shut tightly and he glared at them both.

Emma looked up and noticed him. He just stared into her eyes a moment and turned to leave, slamming the door behind him. Damn that woman, teasing, flirting, and she really didn't give a damn which Summers she lured into her web. "Scott." Emma's mental voice called out to him and he shut her out quickly with one word.

"Go back to your little toy Emma, she sounds like she needs you and I don't." He thought that and shoved the front door opened to go outside. He didn't want to remember the vision of Dayz' bare ass in the air, or the sound of her voice. That girl was after every woman here.

Chapter 40

"Shut up." Emma's cold voice spoke, which was a surprise, as was the quick slap to the back of her head. Dayz actually stopped pretending it was sexual at that point and found herself feeling awkward as she just laid there waiting for Emma to do or say something. Finally the blonde pushed her and Dayz found herself falling to the ground awkwardly. Only her telekinetics kept her from slamming her face against the floor. Dayz lowered herself more gently while also using her powers to pull up her pants.

"You are more trouble than you are worth." Emma spoke and Dayz moved to tenderly sit on the floor to stare at the woman, unsure about what happened to change the blonde's mood from cold and determined to whatever this was.

"Oh please Mistress, I can change." Dayz pretended to plead for her old position back, but she had trouble not grinning a little. "Would you prefer if I went to get your flogger? Please don't stop punishing me." That's when she saw it, a tiny hint of a smile. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, for a second, her own smile was more genuine, but that smile on Emma's face was off a little and the longer it sat there the more nervous Dayz got.

"It's never good when a Hellfire Queen smiles like that." Dayz said quietly, and it drew Emma's full attention to her again. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought you could afford to replace it all and I was mad. You let her in to do that to me, I think we're even now. I even let you spank me."

"Get up." Emma said as she stood up and Dayz was surprised that the blonde held out a hand to help her. Dayz did need the help, because big talk and teasing aside, her ass hurt. "Sore?" Emma's smile was a little more amused now and Dayz blushed a little.

"A little. Those tiny love taps weren't much." Dayz smiled a little at her own teasing. "So are we ready for full on sex yet? Or is there more foreplay?"

Emma's eyebrow arched a little. "Oh I'm not done with you."

"What?" Dayz' voice rose in irritation. "Come on, it's even now, more than even. I should be able to spank you now."

Emma chuckled, "That is never going to happen." Then Dayz found her head being held by her chin, as Emma stared into her eyes. "You've been spanked so often it lost its usefulness hasn't it?"

"I tend to act out." Dayz said carefully, because it is hard to talk when someone is holding you by your chin. Emma's hand moved away from her chin to gently hold the side of Dayz' face, in almost a lovers hold. "Play pranks. I'll admit it's been a while, but I used to get spanked a few times a week."

"No, that never would control you." Emma said softly and Dayz noticed how close the blonde was to her. "Chaos, I see Ororo called you chaos. It's fitting." Emma spoke softly and Dayz realized that someone was in her mind. She tried to pull back. Emma's grip was good. "Oh, you have some very nice plans for Ororo and Hank I see. That's nice to see that it wasn't just me you blamed for that, but why not Betsy?" Dayz reached up to take a hold of Emma's arm, wanting to pull it away from her. "She frightens you. You don't need to be afraid of Elizabeth, if you leave her clothes alone she is just fine. Of course if you'd learned to leave other people's clothes alone you wouldn't be here now would you?"

"Lemme go." Dayz spoke quietly, not wanting to fight her way out of this.

"Is that what you want? I thought you wanted sex." Emma spoke into Dayz' lips and Dayz found it hard to breathe as those lips barely grazed her own. "Hot, passionate sex." Emma whispered and those lips brushed hers more firmly. Dayz whimpered. "Oh, you want Tessa do you dear?" Emma sounded amused, before moving to kiss her so gently Dayz felt like it could almost be a dream. "You prefer Hellfire women, but you were denied access to them. It must have been so hard." A hand moved to caress Dayz and Dayz gasped. "Kind of like your nipples are hard." Emma smirked and then suddenly the blonde wasn't close. "Get out, and if you give me an ounce of trouble again I will show you real humiliation." Emma's voice was cold again and Dayz shook her head and tried to grasp what just happened. "Out." Emma ordered again and Dayz couldn't think of anything to say, so she left.

Emma stared at her as she walked across the room opened the door and closed it behind her. Dayz kept walking to get away, a thoughtful and confused look on her face. Why would Emma do that? If she wanted Dayz why didn't she do more, and if she didn't why do anything?

Jean had left her bags in her bedroom. Dayz slowly started to put them away, as she tried to figure out what was going on with the blonde. A small smile came to her lips, wondering what else she could do to Emma. So many amusing ideas came to mind, but first she really should do something about Hank. She'd let Ororo think she was getting away with it for a while and catch the weather goddess once Ororo stopped worrying and wondering.

Chapter 41

The next day, during lunch, Dayz sat with the teachers in a separate teachers' kitchen. "Dayz, have you thought anymore about joining the Xmen?" The Professor said and Dayz felt her heart sink as she stopped the fork moving for her mouth.

"Nope, not at all." She told him and put the food in her mouth to end the discussion.

"You could be a valuable member." He pushed and Dayz glanced around at the others. There were some of Ororo's team and all of Scott's at the abnormally large table. Sage, however, was missing. A few looked uneasy, she grinned a little at how well she'd done her work. They didn't want her on a team.

"It's against my religion to wear spandex." She said while reaching across the table to pick up the pitcher of juice. She worked to cap off her drink as she spoke. "I worship the Goddess of Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll and she says that spandex is great for sex, but causes wedgies in battles."

She looked over at Remy, "You like wedgies?" She asked her fellow nightbird. He'd nodded to her late last night when they crossed paths in the kitchen.

"I can't say I'm fond of them cheri." He answered her.

"Me neither." Dayz put the pitcher back down and gently sat back down in the chair. She was still sore and could see from the small smile on Emma's lips she knew it.

"Dammit Dayz, you have a responsibility. Can't you even comprehend the concept of responsibility?" Scott suddenly said, his voice loud and accusing.

Dayz turned to stare at him, her smile fake. "Momma downloaded all the words she knew how to use Grampa. I've heard of that one. I can spell it too. Want to hear me? R-E-S"

"I surely didn't expect a spelling bee at lunch." Emma said wearily. "Please refrain from mindless chatter Dayz, it only gives me a headache."

Dayz turned her eyes to the blonde and stared her in the eyes. "Headache, H-E-A," Dayz started with a smirk and a defiant look in her eyes.

"Oh please." Scott muttered less than quietly. He really had something up his butt today, more than a stick.

"Don't worry about me. Go on your little missions and I'll stay home and keep the ladies company. You know, like those lucky bastards that didn't go to WW II and got to stay in the chicken coop without competition?" Dayz grinned, thinking of all the lesbians in the chicken coop at that time. She did like studying history and surprising her teachers with her research papers. "Oh and if you get hurt, don't worry, I'll make sure to give you all your sponge baths." She leered at Scott convincingly and then turned her attention back to her plate. "You'll have the cleanest penis in the mansion." Dayz noticed a few flinches and smirked just a little. "cleanest penis, say that five times fast."

"I don't appreciate you talking about me like that." Scott said, his face more red with anger than embarrassment and Dayz could really see he was on the edge.

"Scott, Dayz." The Professor's voice was a commanding whip.

Dayz pouted a moment in silence, then stared right at Scott. "Cleanest penis." She whispered at him as if doing it when the teacher wasn't paying attention.

His jaw clenched, but when the Professor started talking he didn't interrupt. "Dayz, you came from a world where you could be opened about being a mutant didn't you? You were able to openly study the subject in college, and your research was discussed in interviews." The Professor sighed. "Don't you want to be part of creating a better world here?"

Dayz had heard this all before and she just shook her head and focused on eating as she tried to think of a way to say her part so they'd stop this. "I can stop it all now if you want. One big Phoenix tantrum and no human would dare step out of line. I could turn them all into my willing slaves." She smiled and chewed with her mouth opened. "Just wipe out a country here or there and they'd tow the line." She swallowed. "I say we torch at least one US state though, because Americans are really bad about understanding superior firepower. We don't really need Wisconsin do we? I like New York, so that stays, and I really like California, they have all those sexy stars in it." She could see shock in a few faces as she took another mouthful of lunch. "If we beat them down enough, well, we'd win peace right?" Her smile became wistful. "I could have Alyson Hannigan as my sex slave. I think I'll dress her up in her VampWillow clothes and make her bathe me daily. I'd be Queen of the planet, my slaves should be dressed nice don't you think?" She asked a stunned looking Rogue with a smile. "Oh, don't worry, as an Xman I'd get you some nice human slaves too. Do you like Brad Pitt? You could make him walk around in next to nothing and pick things up off the floor." She wiggled her eyebrows at Rogue, trying to entice her with the idea.

"This isn't funny." Jean said with a tone that screamed she was not amused.

"Fight for Peace right? Well, when you fight for it, you have to crush your opponent so they don't get up." Dayz took a sip of her juice. "You leave a single human free and they might start a revolution, and I don't get up early in the morning. I'm not gonna fight one. If I'm gonna fight for something, I'm gonna win and not have to do that again. Nothing I hate more than cleaning up over and over again because other people make a mess." She took a sip and could see Scott was about ready to blow, so her teasing tone stopped and she just spoke. "You can fight for your country, you can fight for your life, but you can't fight for peace. It's like trying to rape for love, you can't get one with the other." She shook her head. A few people were looking at her in a different kind of shock, and Ororo looked rather thoughtful so she started talking to her. "I work for peace, I don't fight for it. That's what my work was about, why I worked in the lowest paying research field I could find, when my grades would have let me into any program. Peace not War and all that jazz." She said quietly and then returned her attention to her plate. Her voice was more normal and playful when she spoke into the silence her words had left. "I don't actually have to eat the peas do I? I really think they look more like something that comes out of a sick person's nose."

No one answered her.

Chapter 42

Dayz organized the three new video games on the coffee table, had three different menus for pizza places out and had a big do not disturb sign on the back of the faculty living room door, what would show once she closed it. She grinned a little as she waited for Sage, anticipating a good night.

"I see you believe in being prepared." Sage's voice spoke and Dayz looked up to see the woman looking at the table with a small smile.

"Yep, I was a Hellfire girlscout." Dayz held up three fingers and smirked. "Always be prepared, always check for how they can benefit you, and always make sure there is no light on in your closet to show off the skeletons." She sat back and waved at the menus. "You hungry yet or you want to wait?"

Sage moved forward to pick up a box, "We could wait if you aren't hungry yet. I had a late lunch."

"I missed you at lunch." Dayz spoke gently. "They tried their whole be all you can be, join the Xmen speech again."

"I heard about that." Sage looked up at her, while her hands worked to open a box and pull out the instruction book. "I also heard you had a very good response. I believe Ororo called it enlightened and principled. She admired your willingness to stick to your beliefs."

"Yeah, well," Dayz grimaced a little, unused to praise like that, especially related to this. "It doesn't hurt that when the alarms go off I can roll over and go back to sleep."

"Do you though?" Sage asked quietly and Dayz nibbled on her own lip as she looked into very searching eyes.

"No, I can never sleep after the alarm goes off." She admitted quietly. "It isn't that I don't care." Dayz sighed and forced her voice into something less serious. "So do you feel like being a monkey today?" She asked while motioning to the game Sage had in her hand.

"I can't say I do, but I wouldn't mind playing this game." Sage stood up. "You realize these aren't really all that challenging for me."

Dayz knew video games seemed outside of Sage's realm of fun, but the woman did it anyhow. "Would any of them be?" She asked and Sage just shook her head no. As Sage picked up a controller to start playing, Dayz finally asked. "What's a cyberpath?"


	10. Chapter 10

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 43

The pizza smelled good. Dayz sat on the floor next to Sage picking up a piece of her own and glanced up at the television, and the game that was on pause. Sage's voice drew Dayz' attention to her. "I notice you have trouble sitting still."

"She actually spanked me." Dayz grimaced a little at the memory, embarrassed to have to tell Sage that. "I think she was just intrigued when she heard I'd mentioned I had a fine ass and took the opportunity to look." Dayz looked over at Sage, "I could use someone to put some lotion on it or something. Wanna help?" She grinned.

"I'd rather finish my pizza." Sage said while picking hers up. "I'm surprised you let her."

"I'm used to it." Dayz muttered and grabbed her glass for a drink. "She's kinda freaky, but essentially all those Hellfire Queens are the same. They get to pull their little power trips and they stay happy." Actually Emma was a little different, a bit of a puzzle. "I'll get even."

"You realize you can't win, don't you?" Sage told her and Dayz just smiled at her and winked.

"You underestimate me." Dayz said and took a big bite of pizza. "She's begging for retribution, she even threatened me on the way out."

"She always makes good on her threats." Sage told her so matter of factly. It made Dayz a little nervous but she brushed it off.

"You ever fly? I could take you flying." Dayz offered quietly, knowing she had little chance of being the first to take this woman into the air, but still it would be nice. The Superman movies with Superman taking Lois up were nice, romantic, it had potential as a date activity.

"It's supposed to rain tonight." Sage told her and Dayz started to wonder where Storm was, cause Stormy could clear that up for her. "But thank you." And the offer was denied.

Dayz stared at Sage, taking in how attractive the woman was, how elegant, in even this setting. "Did you wear black?" She asked again and noticed a small hint of a smile. "I bet you did. You'd look really good in black."

"Thank you." Sage set her pizza down and used a napkin to wipe her hands. As she reached out for her own drink she spoke. "I did wear black. I worked as Sebastian Shaw's assistant for years." Dayz studied Sage more openly at that, knowing how Shaw was with women he felt were under his control. She couldn't see him getting away with that with Sage. "You walk like Hellfire sometimes." It wasn't a full question but Dayz understood it was.

"When things were slow the women would teach me." Dayz told her and took another bite as she remembered that time. She'd really enjoyed it, even if she knew they were amused a fourteen year old was Hellfire walking. It was different than the normal sway a woman did with heels, and it was something that took training for all the women that joined the club. She hadn't been developing as a woman long before the servants took the time to teach her to be a woman behind her mother's back. Momma still insisted on the boy's clothes, but one of the women got a pair of boots in her size for her to practice in. Courtney had caught them once, and she'd just watched for a while, making Dayz feel funny in a good way. "First they had to teach me how to deal with the heels. I about broke my ankle the first day falling off of those stilts." She grinned a little wickedly. "Managed to cop a feel when Jessica caught me. That was worth the slap."

Sage shook her head slowly. "You were always like this weren't you?" And Dayz felt a small blush on her face so she looked away.

"You mean devastatingly sexy? Yes, it was a burden for one so young, but I managed." She responded in a fake martyr tone. She then scooted closer to Sage and leaned into her side. "I know the temptation is hard to resist, so I give you permission to stop resisting." She could feel the warmth of Sage and a strong thrill at being so close.

Sage didn't pull back, but with her it might not mean anything. Before the woman could say anything the door to the faculty living room opened and Dayz glared at Bobby as he entered. "What part of do not disturb don't you get." Her voice was cold. He was so young looking and she hadn't seen him but once in this world.

"What you on a date? This rooms public domain." He glanced at the pizza and the game. "Oh, Donkey Kong, that's classic." He started to move toward the tv and Dayz was pissed. She was enjoying her time with Sage.

"Get out before I remove those sad sacks of flesh you call balls." She told him, her tone slightly joking, but there was an undercurrent of real to it as well. "I'll serve them to you on an ice cream cone, snowballs." He looked stunned at her traditional playful threat for her own Bobby, not having heard it before.

She didn't want him ruining this, so she punctuated her threat with a telekinetic push towards the door. "I'm busy here, take off." Once he was clear of the door she used her power to close it again. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly to Sage, who was studying her from further away than they'd been. "I just want alone time with you." She knew she'd been rude, horribly rude even for her, and Sage had seen it. "This place is so crowded, not at all like home, and he always was walking in on me, not caring that I wanted some privacy once in a while."

"You don't know this Bobby." Sage reminded her gently. "How many people lived in the mansion with you?" The question wasn't as personal as Dayz would have liked.

"Just a team or two. It wasn't a school, not like this." Dayz sighed as she leaned her back against the couch, accepting that the chance to cuddle was gone, probably for good. It didn't endear this Bobby to her when she realized it. "TJ was a little younger and there was me. Not a lot of the Xmen reproduced. We were at different levels and I did all my academics on my own really, with a supervisor, but on my own. The missions took them away too often to rely on them as teachers. I was there to learn about my powers, I could learn everything else anywhere." She went quiet for a moment and decided to try for it. She pretended to stretch and raised her arms high over her head, moving to rest them on the back of the couch, one slowly moving from there to almost wrap around Sage, but it hovered there a moment before moving back to the couch, afraid Sage wouldn't let her. It was quiet a moment, long enough for Dayz to curse herself for a coward a few times, before she moved her arm to lightly rest it on Sage's shoulders.

Sage turned to look at her and arched one eyebrow in silent comment, but she didn't brush Dayz off. Dayz gave the woman a small guilty grin and left her arm there as long as she'd be allowed to. It wasn't nearly long enough, before Sage leaned forward to pick up her plate and bring her pizza closer to her. Dayz sighed as she did the same, losing the opportunity. "At least you don't hit." She muttered, but it wasn't quiet enough, because Sage answered her.

"As long as you aren't inappropriate I won't have to." Sage told her and Dayz couldn't tell if the woman smiled or not, because Sage moved to focus on picking up her pizza after that.

It was another hour and a half before Sage stood to leave, the game having gone as far as they were going to play it. To the soft background music of the video game Dayz stood in front of Sage and slowly leaned forward to see if she could get a goodnight kiss. "I had a lot of fun." She spoke gently, so very close to Sage.

"Me too." Sage pulled back, but she smiled just a little. "Goodnight." Dayz stopped leaning forward, but she smiled because Sage had. It was something, and amazingly it made not getting kissed okay. Once Sage reached the door Dayz waved a hand and telekinetically opened it for her.

"My Lady." She bowed a little and smiled, knowing she looked foolish, but unable to stop. It had been the best time she'd had with a woman in a long time. Dayz stepped forward and spoke quietly. "Maybe we could do this again, or go out for dinner?"

"We could do that." Sage nodded and left, leaving Dayz enough privacy to do a very silent happy dance. A second date, she'd managed to nab a second date.

Chapter 44

"If things don't work out with Sage, you should consider dating Bobby." Jean teased. "Video games and pizza." She shook her head and Dayz just turned to glare into the fridge, wishing the redhead would cut her some slack, but knowing she didn't deserve it.

"I'd give her fancy restaurants and plays, but I didn't want to wait and I have no car." She turned to give Jean begging puppy eyes. "Can I borrow your car for a date?" She was going to do better for the second date.

"If you tell me how far you got on this one and if I should expect to find your underwear under my driver's seat when I get it back." Jean grinned at her wickedly.

"I got further with Emma during my punishment," Dayz said wryly, "but that's okay with me. Sage didn't threaten me on the way out the door. That earns serious points. She didn't even hit me once."

"What kind of women are you used to?" Jean asked, a baffled look on her face. Dayz just grinned and turned back to the fridge to pull out a late night snack.

"What are you doing still up? Do we need to do an encore of our incest act?" Dayz said when she turned around with container of whipped cream. "I say we get a little kinkier, and you actually get in the bed with me this time." She looked down at the item in her hands. "I bet this would taste good on you." Her voice took a slightly mourning tone, as if saddened by the fact she may never know.

"Let's see." Jean was smiling wickedly as she took the whipped cream, shaking it a few times and then sprayed it on the back of her hand. When Jean moved to lick some of that off Dayz bit back a whimper at the sexy display. "It's good," Jean held out the hand as an offering and Dayz hesitated for just a moment, before grinning wickedly and moving to slowly lick the rest off of Jean, moving her tongue to deliberately tickle Jean's skin.

"You taste very good." Dayz said in a smokey voice with a wicked smile, but she was blushing just as much as Jean was. "Don't expect me to back down when you give me offers like that." She turned to put the whipped cream back in the fridge, but when she saw the strawberries she kept it out and took it and the strawberries to the table. "Wanna feed me strawberries?"

"This is getting a little out of hand." Jean spoke as she sat down, taking a strawberry for herself. "As for Scott, he's home and sleeping. I just didn't feel like sleeping with him." Jean didn't look happy, and Dayz didn't like that. "He's been a real jerk today." Dayz could sympathize with not wanting to sleep next to a jerk.

"Wanna sleep with me?" Dayz offered quietly, rather than ask for the details she really wanted. "I'll even wear clothes if you really want, but I'd rather do naked cuddling." She grinned a little at the redhead. "They should make that an Olympic sport."

"Naked cuddling?" Jean asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, why yes." Dayz stood up and took Jean's hand as if to drag her out of there. Jean started to laugh and pulled her hand free. "You offered." Dayz said with a pout as she stared down at Jean.

"No I did not." Jean put a strawberry in Dayz' face when Dayz sat back down, so Dayz bit it. "If you promise you can behave I might take you up on that offer. I really don't know what is up with Scott right now, and I'm just too tired to push for it." Jean sighed and Dayz had to cover a look of pity.

"Slumber party." She grinned and picked up another strawberry. "Let's just take them all and go to bed. I'll eat them off of you."

"That isn't behaving." Jean told her.

Chapter 45

Dayz smirked at the redhead getting into her bed, as she stood in the bathroom doorway after getting ready herself. "I didn't even have to date you to get you in my bed. Damn, I'm good." Her grin grew wicked as she stalked towards the bed. "So do you like to be on top or bottom?"

"It isn't a bunk bed." Jean said, but Dayz could see a small smile.

"I wasn't talking about the bed." Dayz leered at her and then just gave Jean a real smile. As she walked around the bed to get in on the other side she spoke quietly. "I like you. You ever need a bed to sleep in, you come right in. I won't even ask for sexual favors, but I will accept them as a tip." She said as she crawled into bed. "I really like it when women go downtown."

Jean blushed and then shook her head. "This isn't behaving."

"You're an unbelievably sexy woman and you're in my bed. I have to at least try." Dayz sighed heavily. "I mean if I can't get you when you're this close, it makes me look pretty pathetic." Dayz laid down on her back and stared up at the ceiling, before waving a hand towards the wall switch, turning off the light with her powers. "At least now I can't see my pathetic self." She said with a fake irritation and grinned at Jean chuckling in the dark.

"I thought you wanted Sage." Jean said, and it sounded like Jean was facing her on the bed.

"I do, doesn't mean I wouldn't like some family loving." Dayz turned her head and could see the shadow that was Jean. "Besides I think it'll probably take a long time to get into her pants. She hasn't even let me kiss her yet. Emma's even done that."

"What?" It wasn't amusement, it was shock that came from Jean's voice. "Emma what?"

"Emma kissed me." Dayz said, her voice confused at the tone Jean had. "Right before she told me that if I didn't behave she's show me real humiliation, so I don't think she did it out of love. I guess it was like that mafia kiss of death, and the feel up of doom." She chuckled at her own comment, but stopped when she couldn't hear anyone else chuckling. "I didn't mind. Pretty woman wants to kiss me, I don't really care why. It felt nice. She's really hot."

Jean sighed heavily and Dayz could feel the bed shift as Jean rolled onto her back. "She's manipulative." Jean warned and Dayz just laughed out loud.

"Of course she is she's Hellfire. They all are." Dayz grinned into the darkness at the understatement.

"You think she's hot?" The question was loaded in a way that Dayz couldn't quite see. Bells went off in her head screaming warning, warning. That voice kept Dayz from going off on a fun tirade of how hot the blonde was.

"I haven't seen a woman here that isn't hot yet. It's kinda unnatural, the mutant gene is not attached to the fine ass and well stacked genes, but there they are, everywhere." Dayz reached out and tickled Jean's side. "It's around here somewhere." She muttered and then moved her hand towards the well stacked evidence, before her hand was slapped away with a laugh. "Are you guys on some sort of drugs to make them bigger? I don't have this much, and really genetically I should if you do." Dayz gave a fake weary sigh. "I'm three fourths Grey, and looking down all I see are three fourths of yours, I didn't think genetics worked that way." She commented about her own breasts.

Jean laughed and Dayz felt a hand on her own stomach, shocking her. "I think you look just fine the way you are. As for the drugs, I don't think so, but maybe the guys put something in the ice cream."

"Oh, that would be perfect. I'll catch up in no time if that's the case." Dayz joked, but the feel of being touched, even just like this was nice. Really nice. At that moment Dayz wanted to cuddle closer and realized that she really wasn't all that different than her mother, because if Jean wanted more she wouldn't fight it.

"So spoon or spooned, what you like?" Dayz asked, but her own body was suddenly not ready for sleep. The hand on her stomach retreated.

Jean just rolled onto her own side, spooning Dayz very loosely, and going quiet as if to sleep. Dayz laid still for what felt like hours, her sex throbbing as she felt the sexy woman in bed behind her. Her mind couldn't get past it and she started to really regret inviting Jean over, because she really needed to touch herself right now.

She could hear the way Jean was breathing and she knew at least someone could sleep. She tried thinking of less pleasant things so she could calm down, and also so her own thoughts didn't get caught by the telepath next to her. Dayz found that whenever she tried to remember something that would disgust her enough to cool off, her mind would rush to sexual situations that only made it worse.

"If I shook you awake and asked for a hand job, would you do it?" Dayz muttered quietly, as if talking to Jean. "Yeah, didn't think so. For all your talk about being a hero, you wouldn't lend a helping hand to a girl in need." She sighed in misery. "How deep do you sleep? Could I hump your leg without waking you?" Dayz spoke quietly.

"No, I'm a light sleeper." A voice in the darkness stopped Dayz from breathing and she really felt like she'd rather die than live through this. Silence filled the room as Dayz debated about whether she could fake that she was sleep talking, or perhaps Jean would think she was dreaming. No such luck, the redhead spoke again. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no," Dayz spoke quietly, her face feeling like it was bright red and she was at least grateful to the darkness. "stay." Jean didn't want to sleep with Scott tonight. "But," Dayz hesitated, hating to say anything and a bit humiliated that she'd found she needed to. "Can you turn my brain off?" Maybe telepathy could stop this torture.

Dayz suddenly thought no more. The next moment she was at all self aware it was suddenly very light, obviously late morning.

Chapter 46

Scott stood in the kitchen doorway and glared at the redhead preparing two lunches, and he could tell by the content on the plates that neither were for him. He didn't care for macaroni and cheese and she knew it. He watched Jean smiling and how she seemed to almost hum as she dished the plates up with beets, something else he didn't like. He remembered how her side of the bed wasn't slept in when he woke up and he didn't like where his mind was going.

"You stayed up all night?" He asked and watched as her smile faded instantly. Her back became more rigid. It made him feel very unwelcome, like he was intruding with his own wife in asking about her whereabouts at night when she should have been in bed with him.

"I didn't feel like getting into it again with you." Jean turned to give him a cold look. "Until she asks for help getting home, I don't think we should be trying." He grimaced at her argument. Dayz didn't belong and he had called Forge to ask about that machine Dayz said his counterpart had made. The woman should be glad to get home right? Maybe she didn't think there was a possibility so she didn't ask about it.

"She doesn't belong here and she won't join a team." He told Jean and noticed how Jean glared at him. "I say we send her back and let Maddie worry about her insane child."

"I'm not arguing this again Scott." Jean picked up both plates. "I will not let her go if she doesn't want to. She's made no mention of going home and she's trying to fit in here." Jean started to walk away from him.

"Where were you last night?" His voice was cold. He strongly suspected he knew.

"She makes me feel attractive. Something you haven't done in a long time." Jean's words made him feel sick. Jean grinned at him, but it wasn't pleasant. "I'm not sleeping with my clone's daughter in that way Scott, but don't you think it's rather sad that she makes me feel more wanted than you have in months with just a few words?" Jean shook her head. "Why are you even concerned? You haven't wanted to touch me in months." Scott watched helplessly as Jean walked out the other doorway and toward the stairs to the bedrooms. Jean was giving Dayz lunch in bed.

He stood still with his jaw clenching for a few moments, before another voice he didn't want to hear at that moment spoke. "Well, isn't that interesting. Your wife and your granddaughter." Emma sounded amused and he just turned to glare at her. "And we both know why you haven't been giving Jean what she needs." Emma smirked at him and Scott hated that superior smirk. "Dayz is rather popular. How does it feel to watch her come in here and take both the women you are stringing along into her harem?" Emma chuckled. "She's even working on Tessa as well, she's beating your record of infidelity Scott, and we all know what she's doing."

"I don't really want to hear this Emma." He could still see Emma spanking Dayz in his mind and wished he could ask for someone to erase that memory, but he needed to remember it. Emma moved closer and ran a hand gently over his chest.

"She really gets to you doesn't she?" Emma smirked. "I have to admit she is attractive, and even different as she is she does have that Summers charm." Emma taunted him and Scott just grabbed her hand and removed it from his chest. "I wasn't doing anything indecent with her when you walked in." Emma pulled her hand out of his. "But if Jean finds her so interesting, maybe I'm after the wrong Summers." Scott glared down at her. "Do you want to prove me wrong?" Emma grinned at him and caressed his clenched jaw.

Scott was kissing her before he even realized he'd moved.

Chapter 47

Dayz felt a little strange, like she'd lost time. No one had ever shut her brain off for her before and it was effective, more effective than she'd thought it could be. Dayz sighed as she turned to see Jean wasn't in the bed. "This is going to be awkward." She muttered and then she heard her bedroom door opening. Jean smiled at her while carrying in two plates of food. "Food in bed? Did I do something really naughty and this is my reward?" Dayz teased, but her blush was bright as she remembered what she'd said the night before. "You didn't let me remember the naughty bits?"

"You were amazing." Jean teased. "I saw stars."

"Of course. I'm Hellfire trained." Dayz blushed as she teased back. "And I'm sure you were very memorable, if I could remember you." Her expression became more serious. "Jean, I'm sorry. I didn't invite you here to abuse your trust." She really respected the redhead, and didn't want Jean thinking it had all been a trick.

"No, it's okay." Jean sat down on the bed, putting one plate closer to Dayz. "It was quite a compliment." Jean's words had Dayz finally able to actually look her in the eye. "Not being able to sleep like that."

"Oh well, yeah." Dayz looked at the plate. "Beets." Her voice hit a happy tone, wanting to get away from the embarrassing discussion.

"I noticed you liked them." Jean picked up her own plate to start eating. "You only had three helpings of them the last time they were served."

"It didn't hurt that Hank was reaching for them each time." Dayz admitted. "Still I really like them."

They ate for a little while, before Jean spoke, her voice serious. "Why don't you ever talk about going home?"

"It's not really a possibility." Dayz' told her softly.

"If a machine could be made, maybe it could be." Jean spoke slowly and Dayz felt a moment of fear at the idea. She looked up at Jean.

"It's not really a possibility." She said it more slowly, conveying with her eyes that there was more keeping her away. She smiled. "Besides there are more young hot Xwomen here. I didn't really like TJ like that and the others were older and didn't want to play in my playground."

"So you're staying for the women?" Jean smiled a little, letting Dayz off the hook.

"Of course." Dayz nodded in an exaggerated way and smiled, before starting to eat again.

"Are you in some sort of trouble Dayz?" Jean asked and Dayz froze, her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Someone always wants to spank me." Dayz grinned and finished with the food on her fork. "My middle name is trouble."

"Seriously." Jean asked and Dayz lost her fake smile.

"Seriously." Dayz spoke quietly. "Seriously, going back is not an option. I pulled off the prank of a lifetime and people don't want to see me there." Dayz left out so much, but Jean let her get away with it. She grinned. "I spanked them all hard."

"You can stay here as long as you want, but maybe we should get you a job." Jean smiled at her and Dayz felt relieved that it was this easy.

When Dayz finished lunch Jean leaned over and reached for her plate. "Do you need a helping hand?" Jean teased as she took the plate and Dayz blushed and looked up at the smirking redhead.

"I've created a monster."


	11. Chapter 11

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 48

Dayz waited patiently after she heard Hank walk into the kitchen, knowing what he was after. It was a struggle to not grin as she watched him walk out of the kitchen with a twinkie in hand and a few more in his pocket. A giggle escaped and she coughed to try and cover it up as he glanced over at her.

"So Hanky Panky, I was thinking I haven't had a gyno exam in a while. You got time today?" She smirked at him when he looked flustered. "My social life is picking up and I want to make sure everything is ready for multiple orgasms." She glanced at his huge hands and grimaced. "Oh man, I can't see you putting those in me. Maybe you could just oversee someone else. You think Emma or Jean would do it?" She looked at him, noticing the wide eyes. "Nevermind." She grinned as he rushed out of the room, knowing she'd put a haunting thought in his head and it would only help.

Dayz waited a half hour and then got up and started towards the elevator to find the lab Hank tended to stay in, she grinned at people as she passed them. "Oh, hey," Dayz noticed someone that she could use and waved her over. Her voice became quieter as the girl in yellow got closer. "You want in on something wicked?"

The girl grinned and talked just as quietly. "What are you doing now?"

"Hanky Panky needed a spanking." She admitted to the girl. "I'm Dayz by the way."

"Jubilee." The girl started to walk along side Dayz. "So are we talking food tampering, clothing, or fake information?" Jubilee asked so matter of factly and Dayz knew she had a fellow prankster in the mansion.

Dayz' eyes glittered as she gave Jubilee instructions. It wouldn't work if she did some of this and if Jubilee got caught Dayz would make it up to her. This girl understood the risks, but didn't understand the full prank. She was a kid after all, and Dayz didn't want another spanking of her own for getting Jubilee too involved in this one.

Chapter 49

Emma walked with a purposeful stride down the hall and into the med lab. "Henry," She called out to him. He jerked in shock and seemed to almost back away from her, making Emma a bit concerned. "I heard you had one of my students down here?"

"No, I believe you heard incorrectly. It's just me." He was blushing and backing up to stand behind the table he'd been working at. Emma raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"Hanky Panky." Another voice entered the room and Hank looked a little horrified. Dayz was grinning wickedly. "Come on out from there, you can't hide forever. I need you to give me an exam and get the Professor off my back." Emma stared at Dayz and could feel the amusement Dayz felt. Emma looked back at Henry, and realized that Henry had just been pranked.

"What have you done Dayz?" Emma asked as she glared at the woman.

"Hanky Panky is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Dayz said, her smirk growing as she stared at Henry. "I'm sure he doesn't mind walking back to his room in his condition. I mean he understood me well enough to tell Betsy I'd be fine with a little naked walk through the halls after all. He's clearly a liberated man." Emma watched as Dayz let her voice go breathless. "It isn't too hard is it?"

"Woman, what have you done?" Hank growled at her, which was startling, but Emma didn't show it.

"Well, Big Boy, I just thought you needed to let the people around here know what you've been packing. You might find yourself alone less often that way." Dayz started to walk closer. "Emma, you've got to see his tent, it's the biggest on campus." Henry shifted to hide what Emma now knew to be his hard sex pushing his pants out, his blush a painful red. "Drugs aren't just for old men and Scott, who can't get it up anymore." Dayz glanced at the wrappers on the table. "Twinkies, you like them don't you? I didn't expect you to like them enough to eat four, but whatever works."

Henry's eyes widened in outrage and he stood tall, "You drugged my Twinkies?" He yelled and Emma was treated to the sight of that tent Dayz had been discussing. It actually was rather impressive. "How could you, a man's Twinkies?" He was outraged and Dayz was grinning. Emma noticed that Dayz was looking at that tent in Henry's pants as well.

"Stop tormenting Henry." Emma stood up for him and glared at the prankster.

"You think you could ride that pole Emma? I know I'd love to see you try." Dayz turned her wicked eyes to Emma in a dare. "Once you're done with me after all, I loved that kiss in your office. Tempting like a succubus, but I can't help but wonder how he'd think your lips felt on that large pole in his pants." Henry groaned and Emma's face reddened with anger. "You should help him out, he's gonna need relief." Dayz said and then turned to leave.

"Emma." Henry was hunching over again. "I would really appreciate it if no one ever heard about this." The sound of children coming their way made him gasp and Emma telepathically pushed the students to just go back where they came from, the locker rooms.

"They won't come in." She told him and turned to look at him, so humiliated by this. "It isn't so bad, it's just me. And from what little I've seen it really doesn't look like you have anything to be ashamed of." Emma smiled at him, teasing just a little. "Do you want to stay here or go to your room?" She asked him softly. She'd cover for him if he needed to leave, but he just waved her off.

As Emma left she sent out telepathic messages to make sure no one was interested in finding Henry for a few hours.

Henry missed dinner, and Emma knew he'd made it back to his room. She made excuses for him and glared at Dayz who was still very amused looking.

Chapter 50

"Where is it?" Hank's voice was cold and Dayz turned to face him. He looked frantic and wild.

"What?" She asked, knowing what he was after.

"The video." It was still late, but apparently he'd noticed the purposely poorly hidden cameras she'd had Jubilee leave in his room. Dayz smirked, knowing that he wouldn't be this desperate if he hadn't been busy with himself earlier in full view of the cameras.

"I gave it to Emma." Dayz watched his expression turned to horrified. "Why did you call out her name? I don't know what she'll do once she realizes she has it." Dayz suspected if a video really did exist Emma might watch it. Apparently Hank did too, because he turned to run towards the stairs.

Dayz grinned and followed, standing just out of sight as she heard him knocking on a door. "Emma, might I ask if you've been given a video?" He asked and Dayz had to shove her hand in her mouth to stop from chuckling, because she'd had Jubilee give Emma a movie earlier that night.

"I have it in the DVD player. I was watching it." Emma replied and Dayz practically exploded trying not to make noise when she heard Hank's pained groan. "It's very good." Dayz couldn't breathe as she did her best to gasp for air quietly. Tears streamed down her face at Emma playing right into it without knowing. She finally had to leave or risk being heard.

Chapter 51

Dayz was playing a late night video game and wishing Sage hadn't gone out on a mission so she could play too. Dayz was just waiting to be tired when she got a telepathic call. 'Dayz, can I stay with you again tonight.' Jean's mental voice was clear as a real voice and Dayz paused the game as she considered why Jean would want to do that after what happened last night. Scott must still be a prick, was all she could come up with.

'Sure. Go right in. I'm close to the stairs, want a snack?' Dayz thought back. She turned the game off, feeling like Jean needed her.

'No, I'm not hungry.' Jean responded and this time Dayz was trying hard to pay attention to the emotions that might leak out. It was at times like this that she really missed her own telepathy. She remembered being able to get emotions that her mother hadn't meant to send. Her mother wasn't very loving in her first six years, so that telepathic proof that Dayz was loved had become everything. Once Dayz couldn't get it that way her mother started to actually show it and occasionally send it on purpose.

Dayz was startled by a wave of affection being purposely sent in her direction. It made her realize that reminiscing with a telepath in her head meant Jean heard it all. Dayz tried to remember how to send her own affection back as she turned off the living room lights and started for her bedroom, going through the motions even though she didn't have the telepathic power to push it to Jean. Jean could catch it.

Dayz hadn't expected to love Jean when she came here, given that she was a Pryor she hadn't even expected to like her, but she did. She was glad that Jean was willing to come to her when Jean had problems, even if it was just for a place to sleep. Dayz sighed as she made it down the hall, she could hear Scott muttering in one room and walked faster. He was angry so it was an argument that sent Jean to Dayz.

It was her own bedroom, so she didn't knock, but standing in the open doorway she realize she should have. Jean's naked back faced her as the redhead was pulling her own oversized tshirt over her head. Dayz swallowed hard and turned to close the door behind her. Jean was going to have to telepathically put her to sleep again tonight. "You didn't have to get dressed on my account." Dayz teased weakly. "I say we sleep naked."

Jean's grin was wicked as she looked over her shoulder. "Like what you see?" Dayz' eyes widened a little at the blatant flirting and she took a moment to nod.

"You are almost as sexy as I am." Dayz finally got out a reply and Jean chuckled, losing the scary flirtatious look. It was scary on Jean because that wasn't really like her. "You okay?" Dayz asked gently while moving to sit on the bed.

"Not really." Jean sighed and Dayz felt concerned. As Jean moved to sit next to her Dayz reached out to take her hand for a moment, to squeeze it gently. "Scott and I aren't getting along, and we haven't been for a while." Jean admitted quietly and Dayz felt herself transform a little on the inside, pulling her inner Doctor out for Jean. It wasn't a persona anyone here had seen, it was her responsible and caring part, the part that she used for work when she talked with hurt or confused mutants that needed someone with authority to tell them it was okay to feel the way they did.

Dayz' voice was a little deeper, a little slower, softer and more confident. "Do you want to talk about it?" She gave the opening to let Jean know she'd listen. Jean looked up into her eyes and seemed to stare. "I can talk like an adult at times." Dayz smiled just a little as she mocked herself.

"He says he isn't having an affair." Jean spoke in a flat voice, and Dayz did her best to not grimace at the direction this was going. "I've asked him a few times, I've even asked him directly if he's having an affair with Emma." Pieces of previous conversations around and with Jean started to fall into place, including her asking about how attractive Emma was last night. "He says no." Jean didn't sound like she believed that.

When Jean went quiet for long enough for Dayz to know it was her turn to talk, to prove she could have this conversation, she took a deep breath. "Why don't you believe him?" She asked it softly, not judging Jean's lack of faith, but wanting Jean to verbalize the rest, the part that made believing her husband hard to do. Dayz had never had a real long term relationship, and she didn't understand how this trust normally worked, but generally she was of the opinion that even if Scott were innocent of this, the fact that there wasn't trust was a big problem. She blamed him, but she kept that out of this. It was possible that her love of Jean and her not really fond feelings for him would blind her, and anything she said in this talk could cause problems.

She was actually surprised Jean was willing to talk to her about this.

"There are a lot of reasons." Jean's shoulder's slumped and Dayz debated about moving to hold Jean from behind, but she didn't move. "He won't touch me, he won't talk to me about anything personal, and he's closed his mind off from me. I can see how he sometimes glances at her and he's pulling away from me." Jean looked up at Dayz, clearly looking for her reaction to what she'd said. "Emma's not my greatest fan and I could see her purposely trying to steal him just to upset me. Sometimes I get the impression she's gloating, and I suspect I know why." There was a moment of silence and Jean spoke louder, "And then there are times that I tell myself I'm just paranoid having her on the team. That this is normal relationship evolution and that we just won't be as open and physical as we've been. Or that he's been through a rough time and he's still adjusting. He always closes up when he's hurt." Jean stared into Dayz' eyes. "Am I being paranoid?"

Dayz wanted to say yes, to ease Jean's mind quickly, but Emma was hard to resist. Dayz knew that, she hadn't tried. "You're a telepath, why don't you know?" She asked instead.

Jean just shook her head and grimaced as she looked up at the ceiling. "Because the minute I go into his mind to rip the truth out it won't matter if he is or not. It'll all be over. It'll ruin whatever little trust is left and if he is innocent it will have been me that ruined that trust." There were tears trailing down Jean's cheek and Dayz moved forward and pulled Jean back into a full body hug, with Dayz twisting her body uncomfortably to do it so that Jean would be comfortable.

Dayz held her quietly for a while, grateful that the woman didn't erupt into full blown sobs. It took Dayz a long time to try and think of what to say, because she knew she needed to. "The trust is already gone Jean." Dayz spoke quietly. "And even if he is innocent, why is he letting you hurt like this?" Dayz felt sick and ashamed of him. This was the man her mother had talked about, the unfaithful one. She was pretty sure there was something going on, but she wasn't going to say it. She just trusted Jean to not make things up, like some possessive women might. "If you were mine and you said you thought I was having an affair, that you felt like you do, I would take you somewhere romantic for a long vacation and show you that I still loved you. I would be hurt you doubted me, but I would want you to stop feeling like that." Dayz cursed herself for her words when Jean made a soft sobbing noise and pulled her closer. She'd hurt the redhead, that wasn't what Dayz wanted to do. She was thinking frantically for a joke to try and ease this when Jean spoke.

"You will make some woman very lucky some day." Jean whispered. "You know exactly what to do."

Not knowing what else to say, Dayz straightened her back and kissed Jean's forehead gently. "I love you." She spoke quietly and kept her hold on the woman tight.

"It's not your love I doubt." Jean said and went quiet. Dayz didn't bother speaking into the silence. There was nothing else to be said, and she was running out of adult things to say. It was harder when the person hurting was someone she cared about. It took all she had to not joke and try and lift Jean's spirits, to try and cut the pain in the air that way, but she didn't because she'd promised she could be an adult.

"We should go to sleep." Jean finally spoke, pulling away. Dayz nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready and change into clothes for bed. It was hard to feel comfortable in clothes, but she pulled the tshirt over her head anyhow and crawled into bed. Jean used her powers to shut out the light once Dayz was in the bed.

It took hardly any time before Jean cuddled up to her. "Is this okay?" Jean asked quietly, and it almost sounded like she was afraid it wasn't. "I just miss being held. He doesn't even hold me." Dayz opened her arms up and pulled Jean into an embrace to give her that.

After a minute Dayz blushed and spoke quietly. "Can you just turn off my libido?" She could feel Jean smile into her shoulder before it became a little easier to hold her. "Um, yeah, thanks."

Chapter 52

"Wake up." The loud voice came with a loud knock that startled Dayz so badly she was out of bed and wearing a telekinetic forcefield before she even completely woke up. "Wake up, I have time for that exam you wanted." Hanks voice was a little harsh and Dayz glanced over at Jean, who was staring at her, before looking over at the clock, which read six am.

"It's the middle of the night." Dayz called out a little hesitantly, knowing this was payback and waking her at this hour wasn't all of it. She hadn't expected this from him and she hated to misjudge people.

"You better not be complaining Ms. Pryor." He growled and Dayz grimaced.

"I'll be right down." Dayz said and took a deep breath and looked around the room a little nervously, unsure what to do. Her voice went quieter. "I guess you can go back to bed." She told Jean, still not moving herself. She didn't want to go downstairs. He was a little too angry.

"What did you do to him?" Jean asked and Dayz gave Jean a weak smile. "Oh Dayz." Jean sighed and sat up in bed.

"He's a Doctor, a medical one." Dayz moved to the closet to grab some pajama bottoms. "They take oaths to not hurt people." She was partially talking to herself, but she wouldn't have minded if Jean agreed with her.

"He doesn't normally get angry easily Dayz." Jean spoke slowly. "What did you do?"

"That's private." Dayz pulled her pajama bottoms on. She'd picked Emma and only Emma to witness that prank for a reason. Hank was shy and Emma was worldly, Emma wouldn't act funny so it would be just the right level of embarrassment, but that kindness apparently escaped his attention.

"You can't keep acting like this." Jean told her and Dayz sighed as she went to brush her teeth. It was a familiar conversation and it was too early to have it now, besides making him wait might not be a good idea.

"I'm sorry he woke you up." Dayz apologized when she came back out of the bathroom. She did stop a moment and smiled at Jean. "For a moment I was worried it was my mom, weird huh. Whenever I'm in bed with a woman I think she'll show up and start yelling. She doesn't sound anything like him though." Dayz moved to sit on Jean's side of the bed and look down at her. "You stay as long as you like." She told Jean softly. "I've got to go for my spanking." She slipped her shoes on.

She was by the door when Jean spoke. "Thanks for last night."

Dayz grinned a little, "Anytime, and if you want one of these nights I could give you more to thank me for." Jean just shook her head and started to lie down.

"We need to talk about your pranks, but later." Jean said as Dayz slipped out the door.

Henry really was a very large man, Dayz thought as she stood in the doorway of his Medlab looking in. He moved with quick and sure movement, adjusting some machine that Dayz had seen before. "We'll do a very thorough exam, test all your limits." Hank spoke without turning around. He wasn't looking at her and Dayz hated that, he just continued setting up what was most likely the first of many tortures and ignored her. She moved into the room and stood waiting.

"Did you stay and watch the movie with Emma?" Dayz asked and smiled just a little as she considered that option. It would help Jean out too if Hanky Panky started seeing the blonde. He just grunted at her and studied some chart. Dayz stood waiting for what seemed like way too long and her eyes started to close on their own.

"Well." His voice was loud and made her jerk open her eyes again. "I say we just start with the fitness exam. Get on the treadmill and I'll hook you all up." He had fangs, Dayz noticed that as she stepped up onto the machine with a sigh. He also didn't blush when he put the monitors on her upper chest and back. "Run until I tell you to stop." He stood back and started the machine at a rather quick pace and Dayz started to move much faster than anyone should have to at six something in the morning. "Scott is a runner, I wonder if that is something you inherited." He said and played with the controls. Dayz had to move a little faster.

"Come on, you had to enjoy it." Dayz spoke up after he'd done that. "Who doesn't like a woody?"

His hand went right back to the controls. "You need to really push yourself. If you can still talk, then you aren't pushing yourself enough." He sounded evil, Dayz thought as she had to start really moving to keep up. "I want a good record of your beating heart, so keep this up. When we are done here I have a few other tests to run. We want to be thorough, don't we? You are the daughter of two clones, we can't ignore any test to make sure you are in good working order. No, we'll have to run them all just to be safe."

Chapter 53

Her eyes stung when the sweat worked its way into them. She was gasping as she was forced to do the run again. He claimed the data had been lost, but Dayz knew better. It didn't take telepathy to know that her exam was far beyond anything others would have to take. She'd been forced to run, then lift weights, then he took forever hooking her up to various machines for readings, took blood and she swore he jabbed her with it, and then there was the eye exam that involved way too many tests. He claimed that her eyes were unique, but Scott had them, how unique could they be. He tested hearing and reflexes. It took hours and just when Dayz thought she saw the end in sight he claimed he lost the run data.

She didn't remind him about the gyno exam, she didn't want it and definitely not with a doctor with a grudge.

"Oh Emma," Hank spoke and Dayz glanced over to the door and the two people meeting up. "I'm glad you are here. I find myself unable to complete the exam on Dayz." Dayz found herself stumbling a little as she lost track of the need to run. She took a few fast steps to get back into place, or faster, he still had this machine on the run for your life setting. His next words made her freeze, not something you do on a treadmill. "I was hoping you could assist." Dayz found herself spinning her hands and trying not to fall as the treadmill tossed her off the back. A telekinetic push kept her upright. She leaned down to rest her hands on her knees and took in gasping breaths.

"No." Dayz managed to get out and still was gasping in breath, it felt like her heart was going to explode from the running. "Hurts." She finally muttered as she put one hand over her chest. No one bothered with her complaint and she did her best to stand up straight to glare at Hank. "No more." It was starting to get a little better. "I prefer spankings." She muttered as she glanced at Emma. It hurt to be spanked, but it wasn't hours of torture like this.

Hank must have a heart in that large chest, Dayz thought as she looked at him with her most doe like eyes. "We're even now. It's all even."

"Don't let her play you Henry." Emma spoke with her lazy irritated tone. "Dayz will be right back to her old tricks by tomorrow if you do."

Dayz' jaw clenched as she used the neck of her tshirt to wipe her face off, the sweat getting to her. "I could loan you a hundred and fifty dollars." Dayz said to Hank, but she grinned wickedly at Emma. "I'll just give it to you if I can watch."

His eyes had darkened when she looked back and his glare was just as bad as it had been that morning. Not good. He wasn't forgiving, not as forgiving as her own Hanky Panky. It wasn't that she'd done that trick with her Hank, but she had seen him spank the monkey when she'd hidden in his room, using her telekinetics to create a bubble around her to keep her scent in. It had been very educational, and a little exciting in a really naughty way.

That Hank had taken a little while to forgive her too, but he'd avoided her until he had. He hadn't tortured her for her curiosity, and it hadn't been like Dayz knew he'd want to spank it when he got back before she'd expected him. At least she hadn't set up the prank she'd been planning, the one that would have left him with purple hair all over.

"So Emma," He ignored her and turned to face the blonde. "I believe Dayz would be more comfortable with you doing the pap smear…"

"No, no, no." Dayz interrupted him. She may have teased about that, but she didn't trust Emma.

"It won't be a complete exam without this." Hank said, as if pointing out an obvious problem. Dayz swallowed as she considered asking for Jean if they did that to her, but she wasn't sure she wanted Jean to witness this particular spanking, or be a part of it. She found herself lost as to what to do. Emma wasn't an option.

"Ororo?" Dayz asked in a tiny hopeful voice.

"On a mission." Emma said lazily while leaning against a wall.

Dayz tried to think, remembering who was around. There were too many men on the teams, she came to that conclusion quickly. It seemed like Ororo's team had all the women and they were gone. "Jubilee?" She said with a small smile, imagining that poor girls horror, she'd move quickly and move on.

"No minors." Emma snapped that out with some anger. Dayz sighed.

"I'm not doing this." Dayz said in a serious voice and shook her head. "No." She wasn't going to say that last name she had, the only other woman that wasn't Emma she knew was around, and she wasn't going to let Emma do it. "Forget it." Dayz started for the door, and Emma shifted to stand on her own two feet and not against the wall.

"I would have thought with all the time you spend in your bedroom with Jean you would have said the obvious." Emma said it in a way that hinted Dayz and Jean were being very naughty. Dayz' jaw clenched.

"What can I say, she's a wildcat." Dayz gave a fake smile to the blonde and glanced at Henry. "I'm still a little sore." Emma smirked at her in a knowing way and Dayz wished she wasn't so easily seen through. "I'm going to bed."

"I didn't release you." Hank told her firmly and Dayz turned to look at him.

"Are you really gonna push this Hanky Panky?" Dayz' eyes showed vulnerability. "Doctor Dominator? Doctor Pervert? Doctor Molester?" She listed off the names she'd give him if he pushed this. "Doctor Foot Long Dick?" And she'd use whatever name she wanted if he pushed this. "Doctor Pimp?"

He shook his head and Dayz turned and walked out the door. It was not her normal happy victory. In the elevator she ran into Jubilee and since Dayz was a little depressed she decided to cheer herself up. "Hank can't give gyno exams." She said conversationally and glanced at the girl. "So I told him you'd help with mine. I hope you are gentle."

Jubilee chocked on her gum for a moment, before grinning at the joke. "I got a little something you might like." Jubilee grinned wickedly and pulled a dvd out from the pocket of her coat. The girl blushed. "I watched it, I feel like I burned my eyes out and all I can see is blue, but here it is." Dayz just stared at the dvd as if it was mesmerizing her.

"You turned the camera on?" She'd told the girl to not do that.

"I even edited out the boring stuff." Jubilee grinned wickedly. "This is pure Hank porn. Hank the Yanker."

Dayz' jaw dropped a little at the very Dayz like nick name. "Are we related too?" She asked as she reached out for the naughty prize.


	12. Chapter 12

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 54

Lunch was a very quick affair. Dayz barely nodded to anyone as she grabbed food and left with it. She was sweaty, tired and she had a very dangerous dvd on her body. She needed to secure it. Dayz did notice Scott and Jean having what looked like another unpleasant conversation as she passed them in the halls. He glared at Dayz as she got closer.

"Jean, my love," Dayz waved in greeting and held a mental ball of affection in her mind for the woman. She could see Scott flinching and he deserved it. Dayz openly gave Jean a lingering look. "You look so sexy today. I'm gonna go shower and eat, but if you want to join me just come right in." She smirked. "I could use help with my back, but I'll let you do my front as well."

Scott went a little redder and Jean sent a wave of I love you but go away. Dayz bowed as much as she could without dumping her lunch tray. "Scott, it's nice to see you too." She turned to leave. "I've got to go recover. Emma was trying to get into my pants again. I swear I have to do something about that woman, it's really sad. She can't ask for a date like normal women, she just wants to spank, kiss, and shove her hand up my poor vagina. What about dinner? What about romance?" She shook her head and walked away muttering about Emma.

Her bed was made. Dayz' eyebrows rose as she saw that. "Man, if he screws up with Jean I have got to keep her." Dayz closed the door behind her and looked around at how her clothes were hung up and the bathroom was tidy. "Hell I'll marry her and father her children." She spoke out loud and set her tray down. It was a toss up between eating, showering or watching naughty videos. Dayz pulled her naughty video out and carefully hid it in a drawer, under her panties. There weren't a lot of people interested in touching her panties, she'd tried to find one.

She felt like the walking dead after she'd rested for a little while, sitting to eat. Dayz did drag herself up to shower and then sat back down. This was why she didn't wake up at o dark thirty.

She was laying naked on the top of her nicely made bed, so that it stayed made and she didn't have to redo it. Her body felt exhausted and laying there was like a wonderful treat. Telekinetically she locked her bedroom door and then put the dvd in her small bedroom television. It was a rarely used device but Dayz moved to watch the show.

"Oh my god, now that's what I call the big banana." She muttered as the show started off immediately. All that was missing was some background music and since Jubilee didn't add any Dayz muttered her own old porno tunes as she watched Hank standing in front of the bed rubbing himself quickly. His breathing was fast and his hand was very fast, but she could still see how very big a boy he was. It was blue, but she'd known that. It was thick, and she'd seen that before as well. It was hard, and she'd seen that too. What was odd was that he was cursing her as he yanked on the crank. He looked pissed, but still his body jerked as he came. Dayz tilted her head to watch the boy come, and watched with a smirked as he swore louder when he didn't get soft.

When he laid down Dayz remembered for just a moment that Jubilee had seen this and she felt a small wave of guilt, but he was at it again, and this time he groaned out Emma's name, taking his time. Dayz felt her own heartbeat start to move a little more lively as she fantasized along with Hank that Emma was in that bed. He was such a big boy, it would have been so hot to see Emma try to lower herself onto that.

Dayz watched as Hank worked on giving himself a good reason to have to shower later. Maybe she'd work on a little matchmaking. Then everyone would be happier wouldn't they? Well at least short term they might be, Dayz sighed as she accepted that the Scott and Jean issue was larger than this.

Her hand moved to caress her own furry toy, running fingers through her nicely trimmed hairs and smirked. "I want a set of these videos." She had Hank running on the screen but her mind filled in a naughty video of her own, watching Xwomen do their thing solo. Small knickknacks around the room floated a little as her body arched into her hand and when she achieved her goal they crashed down making a small racked.

Lazily she glanced around at the items in disarray and telekinetically fixed them. She turned off the dvd as well without moving and groaned happily as she finally messed up her bed enough to pull a pillow out and cuddle it while she rested her head on it. "Now if mom manages to not knock on the door this will be perfect." She muttered, remembering all the times her mother had interrupted her fun. Her smile was bittersweet and no one knocked to have her do anything and she was left to enjoy the small afterglow a solo session gave her. It would have been nicer to have company, but Dayz just cuddled the pillow instead.

It wasn't Maddie Pryor-Grey that ruined her good mood not even ten minutes later. "Danger room session in a half hour." Scott called through the door.

"No, I'm gonna be napping after my nice orgasm in a half hour." She yelled back. She wasn't scheduled for a session and she'd been up before ten. "Now come in here and give me one." She grinned as she imagined his expression to that. Moving to pull just a little of the covers over her in an artistic display of barely covering the necessities she mentally unlocked the door. "Come in." Her voice was fake resigned and he actually opened the door. "Jean has trained you to go down right?" She asked as he froze, finally noticing she was naked on the bed. He looked away and then left, slamming the door. Dayz laughed. "I know I'm sexy, but you don't need to be afraid." She yelled out, hoping he heard her.

Chapter 55

"I want a computer." Dayz spoke quietly as she leaned against a wall next to Jean. "But they're so old around here. I mean, really, keyboards? Mice? And those screens? They have no power either."

"Well, wait twenty years and pick one up then." Jean said and Dayz looked up to actually see Jean. She'd just walked up and started talking, but Jean was tense.

"Love you." Dayz spoke softly. "You okay?"

"I really don't know." Jean sounded resigned. Her expression changed a bit to look a little scolding and Jean stared at her. "And that Emma comment today…"

"No, she really did try to shove her hand up my vagina. She was gonna do my gyno for Hank, but I wasn't letting a pissed off blonde near such valuable territory." Dayz spoke quickly.

"If you needed a pap I could have done it." Jean spoke and Dayz winced a little. "what? You don't trust me either?"

"NO." Dayz glanced around the empty hall and sighed. "It's just, well, I'd respond you know." She blushed as she considered that. "If they really want me to have one they need to find a homely woman to do it, so they'll have to hire out. Otherwise they need to light candles and play soft music, because I'm gonna pop and whoever plays doc needs to at least pretend to have dated me first."

"Are you really this oversexed?" Jean sounded a little disgusted and Dayz frowned on the inside, but grinned at that.

"Is there really such a thing as too much sex?" Dayz teased. "I'd love to research that. It will be my new calling in research. I will seek out too much sex and document the trip on video." She leered at Jean. "Wanna help?"

"Maybe later." Jean brushed her off casually but Dayz smiled at her. She liked how Jean was willing to tease back a bit, and how accepting the woman was of the fact that she had to know it wasn't all joking.

"When are Stormy and Sage coming back? I feel antsy without more women to tease. Pretty soon you'll find yourself in bondage so I have access to you all the time." Dayz told Jean as they started toward the cafeteria. "I'll be waking you up to hit on you."

"Don't you already?" Jean smiled just a little. "Oh, that was in your sleep. And it was so good. Shame you missed it." Jean teased her and Dayz just stared.

"Cold, so cold. I wanna remember you and you let me have you while I was sleeping?" Her voice accused. "I just thought it was my normal wet dreams about you."

Scott's glare almost carried his power as they stepped into the cafeteria laughing. "Jean, you know I like you sleeping with me right?" Dayz told her quietly as they made their way to the food before going to sit. "You come in anytime you like."

"I'm gonna try to work things out tonight." Jean told her and Dayz just nodded, but she fully expected to see Jean in her bed before bedtime. "Scott and I need to talk."

"Have you tried pulling the stick out of his ass before you talk to him?" Dayz asked as she picked up some strange desert for her tray. "or is it doubling as his spine?"

"Dayz." Jean sighed and Dayz let it drop.

"He walked in on me naked today." Dayz smirked and noticed Jean's eyes widen. "Stupid boy should have listened when I told him he was coming in to go down on me, he had the nerve to look shocked."

Jean leaned closer to her and whispered. "stick to your women Dayz, he's not that great at what you like."

Dayz' grin grew wicked. "Well, if you ever want a little something something, I'm good at it."

"I'll keep that in mind if things don't work out with Scott tonight." Jean said in a flat voice, clearly saying the opposite.

When they moved to sit at the faculty table Dayz glanced at everyone and then stared at Scott. "So now that you've seen my ass, it is fantastic isn't it?" She spoke loud enough that all the grownups heard, before smirking and sitting down at the table. "Oh and Emma, flowers before fingers in a woman's sex. Just so you know." As she pulled the top off her juice she looked at Hank. "You have hairy palms don't you?" She grinned wickedly and started to eat. "You know what they say causes that?"

Chapter 56

"I'm seriously considering having her committed." Scott spoke with an angry growl as they stepped into their bedroom.

"She's more like you than you want to admit." Jean didn't like his comments about Dayz, knowing he made no attempt to get to know the woman. "She hides behind a mask and doesn't let people in, not unless she really trusts them." Jean moved to fold her arms in front of her. "But I'm not here to talk about Dayz."

"You're in her room at night aren't you?" He turned to glare at her, his face slightly reddened.

"Yes, I stay with her when my husband acts like an ass." Jean's voice grew cold. "Stop blaming her for our problems, because we've been having problems for months and she wasn't around. I just finally have someone here to talk to all the time and you want to cause a fuss about that." Ororo was on missions so often and for some reason talking to Dayz was just easy. Dayz was so open with her emotions, it was a nice change from Scott. "Scott, you can't honestly not see what's going on here. You're pushing me away."

He shook his head like she was crazy and her eyes started to burn. "Yes you are. You never want to do anything as a couple, you hide behind work, and aside from lame public pecks you never kiss hold or touch me anymore." Her own phoenix power burned lightly around her. "And you wonder why I think you're having an affair?"

"Not this again." His voice was cold and commanding and Jean ignored it.

"I get more affection from Dayz than I do from my own husband." Jean spoke through gritted teeth. "She actually says she loves me, she always makes time for me and if I express even the slightest hint of being upset that mask, her insanity as you call it, falls away and she's just Dayz a woman that wants to help." His jaw was clenched and Jean pushed it further, "She's not the problem, but she reminded me of another woman that married you. Maddie, I see you doing to me what you did to Maddie. You push me away. I didn't know about Maddie when I came back Scott, you didn't even tell me."

"You know it was you." He spoke and Jean shook her head.

"You had a son by her, she was pregnant, and you pushed her away. You don't talk about your problems Scott, you run. Are you running from me? Just tell me, and if you want to end this let me go."

"Is that what you want? To end this?" His voice rose.

"No," Jean yelled back, upset and frustrated with how he never listened. Her voice calmed a little. "No. I want to work on us Scott, but you won't even admit to a problem. Well, I'm admitting to a problem Scott, I'm not happy. I'm not happy with just a little of you when you occasionally let me in. I'm not happy with the fact that you never even ask how I am unless is right after a mission and you want to know if I need medical help. I'm not happy with lying in bed with you and feeling a huge gap between us on the bed and in my heart. I'm not happy Scott."

"What do you want from me? I have a lot going on, I have a team to lead." He didn't get it and Jean shook her head.

"You've always had a team to lead Scott, the problem is you used to also have a relationship to maintain and you managed. I've told you what I've wanted a million times. I ask to go out to the movies with you, I ask to take a small trip, I ask for you to come home earlier to spend the night with me. I ask for what I need all the time and the few times you actually give it to me I feel like I'm interrupting your life. I shouldn't have to see you angry and pouting because you're staying home to be with me. The only reason you are here tonight instead of out doing whatever is because you're afraid Dayz will end up in this bed." She pointed at the bed. "That's the only reason you are here, and given how you act I don't want you here."

"You've been in her bed anyhow." He tossed that like an accusation and for a moment Jean considered letting him believe she'd done something with Dayz, to make him wonder about her fidelity like she did about his, but she just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"If this marriage isn't worth the work to keep it for you, if its just too hard to spend time with me and to show me that you actually give a damn, it isn't a marriage Scott." Her voice took on a softer hurt tone. "We need some time away, just the two of us, to reconnect."

"I have too much going on right now." He said it and Jean felt like her heart had been stabbed. She shook her head and turned to the closet, slamming it opened. She grabbed her overnight bag and then pulled down some clothes for tomorrow. "What are you doing?" His voice was angry and she just waved her hand at the dresser, using her powers to pull what she wanted out of it.

"I'm leaving. Dayz said I could stay with her, and since I don't appear to have a marriage here, I might as well go there." Jean picked the bag up and turned to see him blocking her way. "I'll come for my other things."

"Jean don't be like this." A touch of pleading entered his voice.

"You know, it isn't even that we haven't made love in months Scott. I could have dealt with that. No, it's that you don't even seem to care." She shook her head. "In all the time we've been together I've always been faithful Scott. Just tell me, tell me." She stared at him waiting for the confession. "Fine, make sure to tell Emma that I tried to train you, and you won't listen. It's not my fault you aren't a great lover. I'd also suggest you tell her that while you're willing to receive head, you are too inconsiderate to give it too, because you barely attempt to return the effort." She pushed past him. "If you ever decide to actually talk, you know where I'll be. If you wait too long it won't matter." She told him as she slammed the door behind her. She could hear him tossing something at the wall, and in a moment of anger she mentally took control of the item and rebound it back into his forehead. His grunt of pain signaled her to walk away. Emma wouldn't be getting use of Scott tonight at least, she thought bitterly, knowing she'd nailed him where it counted.

Dayz' room was empty when she walked in, but she looked at the dresser and the rose sitting across it with a card under it. Jean dropped her bag and picked it up so she could read the card. Her heart clenched to see a simple Love You Jean, knowing that Dayz was trying to make her feel cared for. It worked, but the painful tears wracked her body as she let herself feel the pain. She'd separated with Scott, she'd really hoped he would have at least tried to stop her, tried to prove he still cared. Jean smelled the rose and turned the card over. It read, "I like you. Do you want A) Ice cream B) alcohol C) a night out or D) All of the above with Dayz." It was like the notes she'd seen some of her younger students passing in class and it made her smile just a little. In smaller print on the bottom she could make out smaller words so she held it closer. "Oh, and E) a little something something with Dayz."

"I'd go for D or E, I hear this Dayz person is really cool." A soft voice spoke from the doorway and Jean turned to see Dayz standing there. "Very sexy, smart, hot." Dayz gave her a weak smile and Jean could see the concern on her face.

"I'm not really going to be great company tonight." Jean wiped at her tears and Dayz came into the room closing the door.

"Well, me being Dayz, I can handle it. If you're dull I'll just play with myself." Dayz teased, but she gently reached out and Jean moved forward to let Dayz hug her.

"It didn't go well." Jean hugged Dayz to her.

"So can I keep you then?" Dayz asked while petting her back gently. "I'll feed you and water you, and let you out to piddle."

"And you'll pet me all the time." Jean finished the line.

"I only had a broken heart once." Dayz hugged Jean tight. "And I wasn't old enough for alcohol, couldn't drive to get ice cream, and couldn't get into a bar to dance. Do any of those things help?"

Jean just wanted to bury herself in the bed, but Dayz gave her another option. She needed to get away, needed to let go. "Dancing helps." She pulled back from Dayz and stared at her. "Let's get out of here." Dayz smiled.

"Can I pretend you're my lover?" Dayz asked as she smiled. "It'll make me look studly."

"Sure, why not." Jean sighed and moved toward the bathroom. She needed to wash her face first. She really didn't feel like going out, but staying in would just make her more depressed.

Chapter 57

Dayz glanced at the driver as they pulled onto the freeway, and didn't like that slight frown. It wasn't tears, which was an improvement, but it wasn't good. "Did you know that the ford aspire will become a valuable collectors item?" She asked as she watched one of the tiny little cars merge with them. She smirked a little and looked at the other cars around. "And that Doctor Doom will give up being a ruler and accept a position as the CEO of Kia?"

"You're a little off tonight, those were barely amusing." Jean did smile just a little.

"The Daily Bugle did an expose when they found out that SheHulk was producing adult videos with hero look alikes and posting them to the internet. Her most famous work was called Captain America and the Cock Ring of Doom. It was such a ripoff of Speed, an old movie. His cock ring was set to constrict horribly if he ever stopped with the pelvic thrusts." Jean was grinning and Dayz grinned as she looked out the window and continued. "And you know heroes, anyone in danger they rush to help. He found a lot of help, and when he couldn't thrust anymore someone came up with the desperate plan to bend him over and give him a ride. It saved the spaceship."

"I thought the cock ring just constricted." Jean chuckled and pointed to the hole Dayz' story.

"Well, yeah, but SheHulkie woulda got really mad if he hadn't been ready to ride her green ass in the finale." Dayz laughed at her own ridiculous story. "Man, sadly that's probably enough plot for a porno."

"I know you normally think about sex like a cat in heat, but why the sudden interest in porn?" Jean teased and Dayz gave the redhead a mysterious smile.

"I think I found a job I can do. I want to direct and film quality masturbation theater." She spoke seriously and did her best not to grin. "I've already placed cameras in the Professors Den, I seriously think his video will sell like hotcakes and you can't tell me he isn't having sex in that room. That large desk is a little too large, don't you think? Perhaps large enough for a person to hide down there?" Jean coughed a little and Dayz smirked at her. "Have you ever scanned the room to see if he has some poor fluffer down there working his nob?"

"Oh god, now I'm going to have to fight that image next time he calls me into his office to talk." Jean laughed and Dayz smiled fondly at the woman, glad to see she still remembered how to laugh.

………………..

Jubilee noticed Scott knocking on Dayz' door and grinned. "She's out, dating your wife." She grinned as she teased Scott, but his tense jaw and rigid posture when he heard that made her wonder what was up. Jubilee glanced at the room she'd been dropping by and pretended to ignore Scott as he marched past her.

……………….

The music was loud and the lights flashed across the dance floor. Dayz bobbed her head a little to the beat and glanced at the line up at the bar. Before she had time to decide which to go for first Jean had detached and started her attack of the bar. Dayz frowned a little at that, worried that she'd have a drunk redhead on her hands before long. Dayz decided to nip that in the bud Dayz smiled when she took the beer Jean handed her and took a big drink. "You know I can't drive right? Not like you all do. I can program directions into the navigation unit, which hasn't been invented yet." Dayz glanced around at the crowd watching the dance floor. "That means I can get completely toasted and you have to drag my sorry ass home."

"Worried I'm a sloppy drunk?" Jean moved closer to ask that and her whispering in Dayz' ear felt nice. Dayz just nodded. "Don't worry, I won't embarrass you."

"You are under the impression that I embarrass easily." Dayz turned to look at Jean with a wicked smile. "You should know better."

Jean leaned forward and whispered in Dayz' ear, "So, you're my lover tonight. Shall I shove you against some dark corner and lick my way down your neck before I…" Dayz was shocked at the hot and needy tone. "You're blushing." Jean pulled back and grinned wickedly. Dayz just took a deep drink of her beer and looked out at the dance floor again, ignoring Jean long enough to calm down.

"So if you had to sleep with one woman out there." Dayz pointed to the dance floor, "which would you pick?" Jean looked like she wasn't going to play so Dayz grinned at her. "Evil aliens have invaded and they promise not to destroy us if you just sleep with one woman. You have to pick from those on the dance floor. What will you do?" She took in that Jean was actually studying the dancers now. "Who would you do?"

"Well, if the aliens really would leave." Jean moved a little closer, "I think that woman in the corner holding her beer up high to dance would work." Dayz studied the black haired woman in the middle of a dancing group of four. "She's nearly seriously drunk, already aroused, and apparently doesn't take much to please. I would hardly have to wipe her mind afterwards."

"No fair using telepathy."

Jean leaned over the railing and studied the group for a moment. "What do you find attractive Dayz, what woman would you take home?"

"Besides you?" Dayz smiled a little, but she was still looking at the dancers. "See the blonde over in the corner." Dayz watched the blonde's hips move, and the way she seemed confident in herself. "I could rock her world."

"That's what you like?" Jean appeared very interested in studying the blonde now. "What do you like about her?"

Dayz smirked and moved to lean on the rail as well. "The way she moves. She's got it and she knows it."

"So, these aliens of yours," Jean turned to Dayz and her grin was slightly evil, "have decided that you my dear should sleep with a man to finish off this deal of theirs."

"That's easy, Bobby. He's so small I'll still be pure when it's over." Dayz teased and glanced at the dance floor.

"Nope, mean." Jean scolded her a little. "You have to pick from here." Dayz looked over the crop.

"You picked rather quickly with the women. You a little bi?" Dayz asked as she found it hard to pick a man. Jean didn't answer and Dayz found a moderately acceptable guy in the back. Of course he was dancing with another guy, but this was a game. "I'll take the gay man in the back." She pointed out her Romeo and then chuckled when she realized what she'd said. "Not that I'd actually take him in the backside, but that he is in the back of the dance floor."

"I see him. Cute." Jean approved her selection and Dayz nodded like she'd done well.

"So now that the aliens have started a Grey orgy they tell you that you've got to pick a guy too." Dayz grinned and took a drink of her beer. This was a strange game they played, but Dayz liked it.

"Right now, the way I feel about men, I might just let them blow up the planet instead." Jean spoke and Dayz turned to her a little concerned. Jean was looking over the dance floor. "Gay man's lover looks pretty good."

"Technically he would be gay man 2."

"Man, look at this dance floor. They were right, all the good ones are gay." Jean muttered in a small teasing joke.


	13. Chapter 13

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 58

"I thought you were a pacifist?" Jean grinned at Dayz as Dayz turned from away from watching the man try and pick himself up off the dance floor to look at Jean. The redhead could see a hint of satisfaction in Dayz' eyes and knew it was because that man was embarrassed.

Dayz shrugged a little. "I forget sometimes." She gave a small grin and continued to dance with the redhead. "Besides, he tripped."

"No he didn't." Jean moved closer, resting her arms on Dayz' shoulders as they danced. "You tripped him. I can sense your powers when you use them." Jean played the part of lover by dancing closer, seeing why Dayz may have suggested it now. It wasn't to boost Dayz' ego, it was to keep the men away from Jean. Sometimes Dayz proved how smart and perceptive she could be.

"Like I said, sometimes I forget." Dayz' eyes dipped down to glance at Jean's lips for just a moment and Jean just leaned in to dance a little closer, feeling how Dayz held her as the song became a slower more romantic one. Jean did her best to not remember the last time Scott had held her like this, it had been a while.

Jean felt a little guilty using Dayz like this. She knew Dayz really cared about her, and it felt good to be cared about, but could Jean be holding Dayz back? Jean glanced around at the others on the dance floor and wondered if Dayz would have wanted to dance with other people. If someone out there would give Dayz a night of fun that Jean wasn't going to. This was a date without any payoff for Dayz. It would be okay if Jean hadn't already known that Dayz wanted more, even with her Dayz wanted more. The woman never hid her attractions, just her vulnerability and intelligence.

"Want another beer?" Jean asked as she spotted the bar. She'd finished off her last one and could use another.

"Okay." Dayz started dancing them backwards with a teasing grin as Jean had to trust Dayz not to back her up into anyone. Jean could feel the light touch of Dayz powers being used and knew that Dayz was clearing a path subtly. They stopped when the reached the steps and Jean took Dayz hand to lead her through the crowd to the bar. Maybe they'd sit out a few dances before going back.

It wasn't really moral, but when Jean and Dayz had their drinks Jean mentally encouraged a group at a table in the back to want to dance so that they'd free up the table. Jean slid into it just moments after they left and Dayz sat across from her, still glancing around the room, before giving Jean such an open and affectionate look it almost made Jean tear up. She took a deep drink of her beer to cover that up, trying to maintain the fun atmosphere.

"You dance pretty well." Jean spoke after a moment and Dayz looked a little pleased with the compliment.

"The dancers at the club taught me." Dayz started her wicked grin. "I can even pole dance, but momma never found out about those lessons."

Jean stared into Dayz' eyes and asked a serious question, her own expression showing she'd like a serious answer. "You're mother didn't seem to know a lot of what you were up to."

Dayz looked down at her drink for a moment, before looking back up, clearly thinking about it. "She worked a lot, and had a lot of responsibilities." Dayz shook her head. "I did some of the kids stuff, Stephanie would take me. She was good about that, but the other nannies were more interested in power, sex, and all of that. They wouldn't even notice if I snuck out. The dancers though, they liked to play with me. The lower women on the totem pole had time, but they risked a lot if momma didn't like what we did, so they spent time with me and I promised to never tell. They taught me to be a woman, a Hellfire woman, a dancer, and a few taught me other things. I learned to kiss during their rehearsals, when they gave me lap dances. I learned to wear Hellfire clothes and how to take them off. And when the royalty found out what we did, well Courtney taught me other things." Jean watched the wistful smile.

"I bet your first times weren't as fun or naughty as mine. My first kiss was when I was fourteen and three dancers decided I needed to really know how to kiss. We were making out and I saw two of them do a really heavy petting session with each other. People pay for that and I got it free." Dayz glanced out at the dance floor for a second. "My first time with being touched was a naughty treat, I'd borrowed Courtney's credit card and she found out. God, when she spanks she is really going for a different goal. I came so hard when she touched me, made me misbehave a bit more actually." Jean felt like she shouldn't talk or interrupt, but she wasn't thrilled with hearing this. "Finally she figured it out and promised to touch me even if I didn't misbehave. I was glad because I was running out of original ideas and ways to get caught by her and only her. I'd screwed up and let me tell you Selene hits hard, and doesn't frig you off afterwards." Dayz grinned a little wickedly again, "But if you're crying, she's not above a little mental control and a heavy petting session. When momma was planning how she was going to kick Courtney's ass for touching me she left me with Selene. Another thing momma doesn't know, Selene made me cry in a good way."

Jean made a promise to herself then and there to never have a girl child. Maddie really had her hands full, and Jean wasn't sure she would have survived raising Dayz.

"So tell me, did you lose your virginity in a car? On TV it always looked like women in this time lost it in a car."

Chapter 59

"Oh really Scott." Emma gave an exaggerated sigh. "You act as if we've invited Sinister to live with us. Dayz is unruly, and immature, I'll give you that, but she is hardly likely to destroy our team." She stared at him, "So now that you've ranted insanely would you like to tell me why you are really here?" She rested her hands on her desk and ignored the grading she'd been working on to give him her full attention. "For all your complaints you do realize she torments me more?" She smiled just a little.

"Jean just moved in with her." Scott's words managed to amuse Emma and she hid her smirk as she turned to pour Scott a drink from her bar. "She said she was going to pack up the rest of her stuff and move in with Dayz." Since she wasn't facing Scott she did grin as she heard it again.

"Well, I suppose Dayz has a certain charm." She turned and handed him a glass. He didn't reach for it right away, but she just shook it a little until he did. "And she has been giving Jean rather love struck looks." Emma exaggerated and enjoyed his flinch at the thought. "Some cultures don't even consider that incest I'm sure, and the ancient Egyptian pharaohs preferred their sisters as lovers to keep all the power in the family."

"That's not even funny Emma." He glared at her and then took a deep drink. Emma's eyebrow rose at how much he drank so quickly. That was rather expensive brandy, it wasn't meant to be tossed down like that.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I'm so sorry you're having marital difficulties? Please, you know I wouldn't mean it so why bother?" Emma turned to pour herself a drink, and she took a slow sip from it. Then she targeted him with a stare. "Are you really upset that Jean may be moving on, or that you wanted to be the one to move on first? I'd say after your last performance with me any comment about the marriage is hypocritical." He looked stunned and Emma just shook her head before standing up and walking around her desk.

"You are a bitch." He glared at her and Emma just smirked.

"And you like that." Emma took the glass from his hand before he tossed back the rest of it and stared up into his eyes. "Let Jean fuck her relative if she wants Scott, lord knows it might be the only thing that will stop Dayz from walking around in heat. I was almost ready to fuck her just to shut her up." She smirked as Scott's jaw clenched at that comment. "If Jean recommends it I still might." He was so easy to manipulate. He hated to share.

Chapter 60

Dayz took a deep breath as they stepped out of the hot club, enjoying how the cool air felt on her sweating body. Jean had danced like a woman possessed and Dayz did her best to keep up. Jean moved closer and rested a hand on Dayz' shoulder as they walked. "This was just what I needed. Thank you." Jean told her and leaned in to kiss Dayz' cheek.

"Anytime." Dayz took Jean's hand and walked toward the car. "You are safe to drive right? I won't have to hold a telekinetic bubble around us?"

"I'll be fine." Jean smiled and Dayz would have believed her if the woman hadn't caressed Dayz arm as they separated to walk around the car, or seen the loose way Jean walked.

"I can drive." Dayz offered and telekinetically pulled the keys towards her, but halfway above the car she met resistance as Jean started to pull back with her own powers. "Please." Dayz stared into Jean's eyes.

"You said you can't drive." Jean wasn't letting go.

"You still drank too much anyhow." Dayz shook her head. "I lied hoping you wouldn't but I'm not risking you on the road Jean, I care too much." Dayz had only had two beers, and while she felt it a little she felt confident she was better off than Jean. "Please don't make me fight you for them, I don't fight often but I'll fight for this." Dayz' voice was serious and she stared at Jean, pleading for the redhead to not make her do more than ask.

"I'm fine." Jean tugged a little and Dayz wrapped her own telekinetics around the key more tightly. "Okay, okay." The keys were moving to Dayz. "I'm still fine." Jean said quietly.

"You're mighty fine," Dayz gave Jean a leering look. "Very hot." She grabbed the keys in her hand and moved to walk around the car.

"If you weren't so cute standing up to me I might have made a fuss." Jean told her as they crossed paths in the back of the car. It sounded flirtatious, so Dayz smiled and looked over the car as she made her way around it.

"Any chance I'm getting a little something something after this date?" She asked over the car and watched Jean laugh, it was a nice laugh. "Hey, I'm hot stuff, you should be jumping at the chance."

Jean leaned on the car roof and stared at her with a smile. "You do realize that I'm family right?" It sounded teasing.

"Yep," Dayz stared into Jean's eyes and smiled wickedly, "Makes you the only woman hot enough, you're almost as good as me."

Jean's smile warmed into something else and Dayz stopped her wicked smile and her teasing. "Dayz, you are special and you deserve for someone else to see that." The sincerity made it impossible to brush off with a joke, so Dayz just looked down and unlocked the car.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she got into the car, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Jean was inside a moment later.

"Any chance I can get some cuddling action later?" Jean said after the silence was a little too long. Dayz smiled a little at the slight teasing tone.

"You bet hot stuff. Wanna try naked cuddling?"

Chapter 61

Emma groaned as Scott crawled over her, her back being pressed firmly into the bed. "Shall we round out the incest game, and have you call me Aunty Emma?" She teased and watched his jaw clench. His tension and anger were fun to play with, Emma thought as he stared down at her.

He never talked much when they got to this point, and that was not changing now, as Emma gasped a little at how brutally he entered her, how quickly, and without any foreplay.

……………..

"So I was thinking about Stormy and how she's run away like a scared rabbit." Dayz said as she drove. "That deserves a bigger prank don't you think? Making me wait for my revenge?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Jean spoke and Dayz rolled her eyes. She'd hoped that this conversation would be forgotten. "Don't you think you're going too far? You won't even tell me what you did to Henry, but he doesn't get angry easily."

"I'm not letting Stormy get away with it." Dayz smirked a little as she thought of various ideas she could try. "Come on, you know you wanna see her naked. I could wait until the news cameras are on her and we'll replay one of my old memories." Jean gave her a disapproving look and since Dayz was waiting for the gate to the mansion to open she had time to look at it.

"I wouldn't suggest it." Jean warned her and Dayz started to drive as the path became clear. "Look, you prank, you always get caught and you always get punished. Why do you do it?" Dayz gritted her teeth for a moment. "They aren't amused, you are really making people mad."

"You liked the prank on Emma." Dayz argued while making the turn toward the garage.

"Well, I shouldn't have. It was rather destructive." Jean didn't sound all that sincere and Dayz grinned.

"You know I could always prank her again for you. I don't mind spankings, not the biggest fan, but I'm used to it. I used to be surprised I didn't develop calluses on my butt from all the times I got caught." Dayz pulled in next to a motorcycle and turned the car off.

"I don't think I want you alone with her like that again. She'll just get worse." Jean stared at Dayz and Dayz smiled a little at the concern. Jean had to realize the Black Queen was far scarier than Emma Frost and Dayz survived that woman very well. Dayz waited until they were out of the car to toss the keys back to Jean, now that they were safe and sound home.

"You want to help me plan the one on Stormy? I'll even listen if you say I'm going too far, but it better be good." Dayz knew Jean had a prankster inside of her, a wild woman that wanted to play. She didn't understand why the redhead suppressed it so much. Dayz grinned and took Jean's arm in a gentle hold as they walked toward the main building, she could see she was corrupting Jean nicely. "You must have so many ideas we could use. We can take our time planning, because I want to just give her strange looks and smiles for a while to make her nervous and jumpy thinking I'm up to something."

Jean did look like she had an amused thought for a moment, but then it changed and Dayz stared as the fun redhead she'd spent the evening with became someone rather scary looking. Jean's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. The power that Dayz occasionally felt around the woman grew suddenly and a light phoenix fire surrounded her. "That lying bastard." Jean muttered and Dayz stared in shock for a moment as Jean started to fly towards the building, gaining height and slammed right into a window on her way in to a room on the third floor.

Dayz quickly powered up and went after Jean a little more slowly, floating up to the window to look in and the second she saw the bed she understood the situation.

Chapter 62

Dayz floated just outside the window awkwardly as she took in the room. Jean stood at the end of the bed glaring and her fire flickered and lit up the room. Scott stared at Jean, his body naked and only partially covered, the way he rolled to face Jean left Emma completely uncovered as well. Blondie did have a good body, and Dayz could tell that Stickboy wasn't a tiny man, but he was also losing erection fast.

Dayz floated closer to the building and decided she would just be there, in case she was needed. She hated scenes like this, but running to leave them too it seemed like cowardice to her. Her foot moved to rest on a small ledge and she reached out to grip the drain pipe. She still needed her powers to hold herself there, but it kept her from needing to concentrate on them as much because she was anchored.

Jean was about to start to talk, but Dayz noticed Emma also getting ready. That would be a bad idea, Dayz thought quickly and suddenly that sheet that Scott had barely on him moved to wrap around Emma's foot and squeezed hard in warning. When Scott made a move to stand up and face Jean Dayz smirked and used another corner of the sheet to wrap around his foot, tugging it just as it was about to hit the ground, and tripping him. He sprawled hard on the ground, most likely hitting his jewels in the process, his ass in the air. Dayz studied it since it was right there on the side of the bed nearest the window.

Jean tilted her head and glanced at the window, but she didn't say anything or even hint that she knew Dayz was there. "Scott, how about I ask it now? Are you fucking Emma? Lie to me now Scott." Jean's voice was rough, dangerous, and Dayz was impressed if not a bit worried about her.

Scott was struggling to his feet, but the sheet was clinging to him making it hard. Dayz grinned a little as he stumbled before standing up, free of it. She hadn't done that one, he was just clumsy. "Jean." Oh, that tone irritated Dayz and she could see Jean wasn't a fan either. Jean's fire burned brighter.

"Oh please Scott," Emma's cool and mocking tone started to stay something before Jean turned to look at her. Dayz stared as Jean's eyes narrowed and Emma's façade of in control calm faltered. Fear started to fill Emma's eyes and Dayz glanced at Scott, how Scott was too busy glaring at Jean to notice his mistress was in trouble. Man, what did anyone see in that idiot?

The sound of Dayz' feet hitting the floor were a bit loud as Dayz just dropped herself inside the room. "Hey Scott." She gave him a cheerful smile and then pointedly stared at his crotch. "I see it does do tricks, it just doesn't heel." She made a show of looking around the room, taking in the décor. "Jean, don't you think you should beat your husband into submission first?" She talked casually, but she was a bit nervous. Jean was waging a telepathic battle and Dayz had no telepathy. "Jean, did you want me to beat him for you?" She offered, just to get the redhead's attention.

"This has nothing to do with you." Scott's voice was cold and Dayz ignored him as she walked past him, but she did brush her hand against his limp noodle, making him back up faster.

Dayz stopped in front of Jean and stared at her with a determined look. "Who does it make more sense for me to beat bloody, your unfaithful husband or the woman that spanked me? He's naked Jean, I just touched his penis. Don't make me have to deal with him." Jean turned to look at her, clearly lost in the Phoenix power. Dayz' voice softened. "You're going too far with the wrong one. You can get her later, but he's just standing here not even trying to protect anyone." Dayz used her powers to keep his feet stuck to the floor so he couldn't leave or interrupt. "Jean, you're scaring me." She spoke softly. "Please, momma burned my powers out and it hurts to loose that. Don't push like this, you could psyblind her. She deserves a spanking, but not that much. You're husband is the one you need to beat bloody right now, don't give him the toned down anger, he deserves it all." Dayz pointed to the man in question and noticed her power was doing a good job of keeping him from opening his jaw as well. Dayz was offering him up as a sacrifice by pointing him out, but honestly, even pissed as Jean was she wouldn't go too far with him. Emma was the one in danger here.

Someone started pounding on the door wanting in. They had to have heard the crash of glass. Dayz could see Jean was holding the door closed.

A gasp from Emma signaled a change and Dayz moved backwards, a less than subtle swing of her arm landed on Scott's vulnerability as she passed him and he gasped too. Jean glared at Scott and Dayz wasted no time quietly moving toward the bed. "You could have picked a better man to almost get killed for." Dayz muttered and reached out to grab the sheet in her hand and Emma with her mind. The blonde had tears running down her face and still she managed to resist a little. "Look I'm saving your ass and you don't really deserve it. Don't give me grief." Dayz whispered and lifted Emma up before backing out the window and floating slowly away from the glowing room as Jean's voice rose. "I'd rather be there for her than you." Dayz grimaced as she carried a naked Emma away, not sure what to do with her. She did tuck the sheet around her as she floated in the air.

With a sigh Dayz grinned down at the blonde slowly coming out of her shock. "So now that I have you at my mercy, do you do all Summers or just that dick? I could use a little something something." Emma was still pulling it together, because Dayz could feel the flinch at her words and tone. "You still leaking Summers juice? I think that's a bit gross. I'll toss you into the pool to rinse you off." With that Dayz let go, grinning at Emma's shriek, before the blonde fell a good ten feet into the deep end of the pool Dayz had realized was under her.

Dayz was left with a sheet, and she made a disgusted face as she noticed the wet spot. "Man, I need hazard pay." She folded it slowly while waiting for Emma to reach the edge of the pool. Dayz lowered herself near to where the blonde was pulling herself out. Dayz spoke quietly while Emma stood up. "Are you okay? She didn't burn your powers out did she?"

Emma just stared at her and Dayz waved toward the towel building, telekinetically pulling a few towels out to float to Emma. "I have a migraine that makes it hard to see." Emma admitted as she took a towel to wrap around her body.

"Scott?" Dayz shook her head, showing her disbelief. "You really do aim low don't you? Did you even see how he didn't defend you?"

"He was just a distraction." Emma started to walk toward the building and Dayz moved to walk beside her. "But he is certainly not worth this much bother."

"You had to know she was going to find out." Dayz followed Emma up the path to the back door.

"I'd rather not talk about this." Emma opened the door and walked in, seeming to ignore Dayz.

"Fine." Dayz moved toward the fridge while tugging the towels away from Emma and leaving the blonde naked again. "She woke everyone up." Dayz took a beer and walked away with her towels. She felt a soft brush against her mind, but Emma groaned and had to give it up. At least something was still there.

Dayz was just a few steps away when she heard Hank's shocked voice in the kitchen, "Emma?" She grinned and continued walking. That grin faded as Scott, still buttoning up his shirt pushed her out of the way at the bottom of the stairs and ran out the front door. Dayz moved faster up the stairs to try and find Jean.


	14. Chapter 14

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 63

Dayz had looked in Emma's room and checked Jean's room, before heading to her own. When she opened the door she found Jean just sitting on her bed staring out the window. "Hey," She spoke softly and slowly walked toward Jean, but then stopped. She detoured to the bathroom and washed her hands, because she had touched that man after all. As she was there she washed her face, brushed her teeth and did all the getting ready for bed stuff slowly, giving Jean alone time and hoping that Jean would at least talk to her when she came out.

"I left Emma naked in the kitchen and Henry walked in on her." She spoke quietly as she leaned in the doorway watching Jean. "After I'd tossed her into the pool from way up high."

"Dayz," Jean spoke and her voice was tired and defeated. "Let's just go to bed okay?" Clearly Scott had ruined all of Dayz' hard work cheering Jean up. She'd have to thump him good next time she saw him. He was about to become the clumsiest man alive.

"Naked or not naked?" Dayz grinned a little and pulled her tshirt up enough to show her underwear. "I'm good for both." Jean just stood up and started for the bathroom.

"Whatever you want." Her voice was weary and the door closed behind her. Dayz stared at it and focused her mind on her affection and love for the redhead.

"Empathic delivery, pick it up." She called out, her voice slightly concerned. It took a moment, but she felt Jean's mind and pushed her affection out. She could feel a little pain leak toward her and said nothing about it. She opened her beer and took a few sips as she considered what to do about that pain. Once the taste of beer hit her brushed teeth she decided that it was too gross to bother with. She put the cap back on and set it on her dresser. She'd sneak it back into the fridge later.

Dayz took the most seductive pose she could on the bed and waited, but as she waited she started to doubt herself. She really didn't know what to do to make this better and at this time this particular path might be insensitive. With a heavy sigh she got back up and moved toward the bathroom, and then opened the door. Jean was dressed for bed, but she was staring at herself in the mirror. Dayz moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tight. "Come to bed." She whispered gently. "I'll hold you, you like that. You like to snuggle with the Dayz." Dayz rocked a little with Jean in her arms, "You want to cuddle me, you want to snuggle me, you want to steal all the covers when I'm asleep and can't defend myself."

"Dayz, why did you stop me?" Jean's body was tense when she asked, and Dayz looked into the mirror to see the redhead staring at her. "That bitch stole my husband."

"I kinda thought of it more like your husband couldn't control his dick." Dayz crossed her arms in front of her and sighed. "Look, I grew up hearing how Scott wasn't very faithful during one of mom's episodes. He was my mom's first husband. I wasn't really surprised to see him there. What I was surprised about was that you said just a few words to him and then attacked her. She deserved a spanking, but not more than him." Dayz shook her head. "I know it wasn't my place to be there or interfere, but you were really going to hurt her weren't you? She's hurt but Scott looked fine when I saw him." Jean wasn't talking and the silence went on a little long. "Besides I got to carry a naked woman around and toss her into a pool. She sputtered like a cat. It was fun." Dayz shook her head, "What I'm pissed about is our date was going so well and they fucked it up. I was hoping for a good night kiss and that's all gone now." Her voice got quieter. "I'm pissed that anyone hurt you."

Jean sighed and turned away from the mirror. "Let's go to bed."

Dayz grinned at her, "And you did say I could be naked if I wanted." She reminded Jean. "Wanna be naked with me?"

"Not tonight dear, I have a headache." Jean said as she turned the light off in the bathroom. Dayz followed her out of the room.

"They all say that. It isn't fair." Dayz teased lightly. "Just because I need to thump women over the head with a big stick to get a date I never get any."

………………..

Dayz woke up to something, and it took a moment to realize what it was. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the hand caressing her stomach under her shirt.

Dayz found herself holding her breath for a moment as the hand moved up, before she did her best to try and breathe normally. In her mind she begged, please, please, do it as the hand barely touched the underside of her breast. Her heart was hammering and she slowly, ever so slowly moved her head to look down and see that she was on her back with Jean resting her head on her shoulder while caressing her.

Don't move, she told herself, afraid to scare Jean away, as if Jean were a skittish rabbit. The soft fingers moved to caress just under Dayz' breasts before moving to touch the swell of one. Yes, Dayz thought as the touch definitely proved to her that Jean was moving in the right direction. Hopefully her pounding heart didn't give her away, Dayz thought with some nervousness as she did her best not to arch into contact when Jean cupped one breast before gently squeezing one nipple. A soft squeak escaped Dayz' lips and she froze as the hand stopped moving. Oh god, please don't notice I'm awake, Dayz thought frantically, sure that Jean was just exploring but wouldn't have the nerve to do it if Dayz was awake. The darkness and quiet gave a certain courage to some.

Slowly the hand continued by squeezing gently once more, before caressing its way to the other breast. Fighting her desire to move Dayz gritted her teeth as that touch became a slight squeeze. She liked that so much she was starting to throb. She really should have slept naked, then maybe Jean would explore other things, Dayz cursed herself mentally for not anticipating curiosity and making it easier.

She almost felt like crying when the hand on her breast pulled away, as if Jean was satisfied, because Dayz wasn't. The redhead shifted a little and Dayz could feel the press of a hard nipple into her arm. More than curiosity, Dayz bit back a groan at realizing her incestual fantasies weren't the only one's in the mansion.

Her sex throbbed so much if felt like that part of Dayz' body was begging. Dayz was never so eager to be taken advantage of in her sleep. The hand caressing her gently played with her belly button before moving lower and Dayz found her body out of her control as she moved a little toward that hand once it caressed an inner thigh softly. The hand stopped and Dayz cursed herself for her lack of control while mentally begging, please, I'm still asleep, you want to touch me. I'll never know. I sleep like a brick you can do anything.

They sat like that for what felt like eternity before the hand continued to move in a caress and Dayz worked harder to not screw it up again. She didn't want to scare Jean away. Jean coughed a little and Dayz froze as she waited to see if that would end all of this fun.

The hand moved up to caress her panties like she'd offer a few people the opportunity to do, but it was a light and slow caress that really tested her power to not move.

Why oh why did she bother with underwear, Dayz cursed herself for that as the caress moved up and down in a very light torturous way. Dayz had to lick her lips and swallow as Jean's fingers started to caress the edges of her panties, one finger moving under it as Jean caressed her leg. God, Jean was going under, Dayz thought with some shock and then the desperate mental pleading started again.

The bed shifted and Dayz felt coolness as Jean pulled her head up off of her. Dayz kept her eyes carefully closed as she felt the redhead staring down at her, as those fingers slowly worked their way under the panties. Hair tickled her skin and Dayz felt Jean's body leaning over her. "Forget I was a telepath?" Was whispered into her ear and Dayz gasped to hear the voice, feel the air, and realize that Jean knew what she was doing. "Ask me out loud just once."

"Please." Dayz gasped as fingers touched her sex. "Oh God, Please." Her body arched up as her underwear was telekinetically ripped from her body and fingers moved insistently through her wetness, pressing inside. "Oh God Jean." Dayz started to rock up into the slowly moving pistoning hand. She opened her eyes and reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Jean's neck, pulling her down into a desperate kiss.

……………….

Ororo studied the file Sage had given her on the mission. It looked like Australia was their next stop. "Ororo," Sage stepped into the room with a phone and it reminded Ororo that the phone had just rung a moment ago. "It's Jean."

"Thank you." She smiled at Sage and took the phone. "And could you tell Remy that even though I know he hates mornings I think we need to take an early flight out of here. Maybe he could go make sure the blackbird is fueled up and ready to go if he wants to sleep in a little more?"

"Okay."

Ororo pulled the phone to her ear. "Jean." She smiled as she said that, loving to hear from her friend.

"Ororo." That one word reduced Ororo's smile. "How are you all doing?"

"We're making progress." Ororo stood up and moved to stare out the window while speaking. "And you?"

"Oh Ororo," Jean sighed. "Everything is a mess." Ororo felt her concern grow. "I told you about the problems with Scott, well they turned out to be just as big as I'd feared. He was sleeping with Emma, I asked a million times, but I finally caught him last night."

"Oh Jean." Ororo's fist clenched. "I'm so sorry."

"I almost really hurt Emma, but Dayz stopped me. I was mad at the time, but I understand why Dayz did it now. I would have hated myself if I'd actually done what I wanted to do last night." Jean's voice was weary. "The last few days have been hard, and without Dayz, well, she's been really good to me. She lets me stay with her and she works so hard to cheer me up and show me she cares." Jean's pause was a little too long and Ororo leaned against a wall as she wondered what Jean wasn't saying. "I think I may have screwed up with Dayz."

"I doubt she'll hold a real grudge. You may have to watch your back like I do right now, but once she's…"

"No, not like that." Jean interrupted her. "I could say I was already a bit drunk, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I'd considered it sober." Ororo's jaw dropped a little as she suspected what was next. "She's been good to me and I was lonely and hurting."

"You didn't." Ororo said before realizing she shouldn't be judgmental at this moment.

"I rocked her world." It sounded like a Dayz quote and Ororo was a bit stunned. She shook that off. "She's still sleeping."

"Was she as good as she boasts?" Ororo asked, avoiding the other topics that could be brought up. "I always thought she was boastful to cover up her inexperience."

Jean sounded more relaxed as she laughed. "She isn't very experienced, but the experiences she's had taught her a lot. She was," Jean sounded a bit shy, "she was really good."

"Well, good, you deserve that much." Ororo teased softly, but her mind was filled with anger at Emma and Scott and concern for Jean and Dayz.

"What do I do now? Scott will come back at some point either wanting to work this out or break this up, and Dayz is so opened I'm afraid I'll hurt her. I shouldn't have seduced her. I feel like I used her, and I think that's all her previous lovers have ever done." Ororo's eyebrows rose.

"Make sure you are there when she wakes up and be gentle today as the two of you talk." Ororo offered some advice on Dayz before dealing with the other huge issue Jean had. "Do you want Scott back?" Ororo asked, and she'd be disappointed to hear a yes.

"No, I found him fucking her Ororo. I can't forget or forgive that. I'd asked so many times and he lied to my face. Maybe I could have eventually forgiven this if it had been once and he'd admitted to it, but this had to be ongoing. I can't see forgiving this. The minute I caught him I considered the marriage over." Jean's voice was tight.

"Do you want to get away for a while? We could use you on this team." Ororo offered.

"I can't leave her here. When Scott comes back he'll go after her. She may have punched him in the crotch last night." Jean's sounded concerned. "She hasn't really been busy making friends around here either, so without us here she'll be alone."

"Good for her on hitting him." Ororo's voice was a little colder as she considered how she would have to have liked to see that. "Our mission is serious Jean and she says doesn't fight, although it sounds like she makes exceptions."

"She grew up around this. She probably knows what to do with herself when things start to get hairy." Jean sounded determined. Ororo sighed again as she imagined Dayz moving around with the team. "I know she's a handful, but she really is sweet underneath all of that."

"Well, you would know wouldn't you?" Ororo teased quietly. She frowned a moment, feeling strongly that Dayz would only make their jobs harder. "Bring her if you want."

"She said she missed you and Sage." Jean spoke quietly. "I think she'll like to come." Ororo didn't bring up that Dayz missed Sage in a completely different way than she missed her. It wasn't the tactful thing to do at this moment, but hopefully Jean figured out what she wanted from Dayz before they arrived.

"Meet us in Sydney, Australia. We're heading out tomorrow morning." She told Jean and glanced over the see Sage in the doorway watching her. It took a minute or two to finish the talk, but when she did hang up Sage proved her ability to fill in the blanks herself.

"Do I need to book one or two more hotel rooms?" Sage asked.

"Book two." Ororo spoke distractedly. Jean wasn't talking love, she sounded like she made a mistake. This was going to really add drama to their mission, drama it didn't need.

…………………

Dayz smiled as she heard the door and smelled eggs. Her eyes opened and she stared at the redhead putting two plates down on the dresser. "You are so beautiful." Dayz whispered, impressed with Jean's fiery hair and green eyes.

"So are you." Jean smiled a little and Dayz looked down at the bed, a little embarrassed at the compliment. "And you were right, you butt is magnificent." Dayz' blush grew and Jean chuckled.

Dayz sat up and tossed the sheets off of her as she moved to the dresser to find underwear. Jean was dressed so clearly morning fun was cancelled, but Jean was here, that was good. Dayz pulled a shirt over her head and picked up a pair of jeans, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Jean watching her. "This is the opposite of a strip tease, but I do know how to strip if you want I can find a pole and show you later." She pulled her pants up and grinned. "I only accept bills, no credit cards."

"Dayz, about last night." Jean seemed a little depressed again, so Dayz assembled another empathic care package.

"Delivery." She whispered and Jean took a moment before opening the connection. Dayz watched as Jean took a shuddering breath and then affection was sent back. Jean loved her, Dayz could clearly see it, but she could also feel pain, indecision, guilt. Jean didn't hide those emotions.

"Don't regret me." Dayz gritted her teeth and stared at Jean, Jean moved forward and pulled Dayz into a hug.

Jean held her tightly. Waves of affection worked their way through Dayz' mind as Jean sent them, affection and love, and attraction. "I love you Dayz." Jean spoke softly and then sighed. "I took advantage of you."

"In case you missed it I was begging you to." Dayz cuddled closer to the hug. "I can't believe I forgot you'd hear me."

"I almost laughed when you kept worrying about scaring me away." Jean admitted. "But I should have stopped."

"Why?" Dayz pulled back further and stared at Jean, seeing guilt there more openly.

"Dayz, I just found out that Scott is having an affair. I haven't even started divorce proceedings yet, and I'm not really ready for a relationship." Jean sighed and grimaced a little, "And there is the fact that we're related."

"I promise to do my best not to knock you up." Dayz shook her head. "Really, aside from making babies there is no reason relatives that want to can't go at it like rabbits." She grinned. "And grammy, you realize that I'm not from this world and we never met before. I've never even met any Jean Greys' before you."

"Grammy," Jean made a disgusted expression.

"Kissing cousin?" Dayz said in a teasing way. "Oh evil seducing auntie?" Jean laughed a little and Dayz felt better. She smiled at Jean. "You started tree climbing, I'm so proud. And you climb so well and so high." Dayz laughed as she remembered how very good the sex had been. Her expression became a little more serious. "It's okay if you don't want to marry me and become my permanent snuggle bunny, just don't regret me. That's what I wouldn't be able to take. I haven't been with someone in far too long. I don't want you regretting ending my draught. I really enjoyed last night. I'd like more nights like that, but as long as you still love me I'll accept if you feel your tree climbing is over." She smirked a little, lying just a bit. It would be nice to have a lover that cared and wanted her around, but losing Jean wasn't an option, no matter what form that relationship took.

"I was worried I'd hurt you." Jean admitted seriously. "I don't know how I could have handled the past few days without you and I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'd say that nothing you did hurt, but if you like kinky stuff I'll give it a try." Dayz teased, but her eyes were serious and forgiving for any wrong Jean thought she'd done.

They ate and things started to get a bit more normal. Dayz was thrilled with the idea of getting out of the mansion and going to see Stormy and Sage, so thrilled that she was almost ready to stop eating and pack.

Once breakfast was over Dayz stood up. "I need to do my hair." Dayz said as she got a glance of it in the mirror. Sex really was hard on the hair, it was worse than normal bed head.

"No shower?" Jean asked and Dayz blushed.

"I kinda like smelling you on me. It makes it more real." Dayz grinned a little guiltily, with her eyebrow raised in question.

Jean looked thoughtful, and then she just nodded.

They needed to pack and let the Professor know they were leaving.

Dayz smirked when she saw Logan near the stairs and she grinned a little wickedly as she waved to him. She could see the moment her scent reached him, because he stumbled in shock and once he'd caught himself he stared at Jean.

"Hello Logan." Jean said, blushing a little. They walked past him and Jean did something that made Dayz' heart clench happily, she took Dayz' hand, not hiding them from her friend. She knew Logan saw that, probably knew he smelled it and Jean wasn't acting ashamed.

"Thank you." Dayz whispered at the bottom of the stairs, and then looked up to see Logan was still slack jawed and in shock. She grinned at him and waved again.

"No regrets Dayz, I can give you that." Jean told her softly and Dayz beamed at her.

……………….

Chapter 64

"What no strip search?" Dayz muttered under her breath, but Jean heard it. Jean just shook her head and smiled a little as she watched Dayz glance toward the airport before getting out of the car with Jean to walk up to the small private jet. "That's half the fun of flying, the strip search and cavity check, fear at its finest." Dayz was still muttering quietly, almost as if to herself. The woman was so different, she might actually mean to just be entertaining herself with her comments. Jean grinned a little and gave Dayz a fond look before turning to smile at the pilot waiting for them near the plane.

"Hello James." Jean addressed the pilot that occasionally worked for the Professor. He just nodded and motioned for Jean and Dayz to precede him into the plane, while the limo driver brought over the luggage Jean and Dayz were bringing.

They were barely sitting down when Dayz turned to Jean and gave her a cute look. "Are we there yet?" She said in a childish voice and teasing twinkle in her eye.

"No, this flight should take at least twenty hours." Jean glanced down at the bag Dayz had called her entertainment pack, filled with books, paper, a movie or two, and who knew what else. Dayz already knew this was a long flight, and apparently brought enough to play with.

Dayz' voice was a little more serious. "I need a lot of things to distract me. I don't do bored well." Dayz even looked a hint embarrassed. Jean smiled at her gently, thinking that Dayz was cute. It was sad that other people didn't see this part of her, because Dayz would have more friends if she let them.

"I brought a book, and I planned to catch up on my sleep." Jean noticed the affectionate look Dayz gave her at that and Jean blushed just a little.

When Dayz started to look through her bag for something to do Jean turned to stare out the window, watching as the last of the preflight check was done while trying to get some sense of calm. This trip was the end and the beginning for her. She was never the one to run away when things got hard, that was always Scott. This time though, he'd probably be surprised when he finally returned to see her gone. Jean had even called the divorce lawyer before they left so that things could get started. This had been coming for a while, but it still felt sudden.

She just felt numb about it. It should hurt more, but his pulling away from her for months finally had a good point, she wasn't going to miss life like the last few months had been. She wanted free of that.

"Delivery." Dayz spoke quietly and Jean turned to look at Dayz, seeing that Dayz was giving her a slightly concerned and caring look. Jean sighed and opened the mental connection, unwilling to ignore it when Dayz wanted to give it. If Maddie hadn't hurt her child Dayz wouldn't need to rely on Jean to do this for her.

God, Jean held her breath as she felt the love Dayz was sending, the concern and caring, the attraction was a little stronger than it had been before they'd made love and the affection was sharper. Jean let the emotions swirl over her like Dayz wanted them too and couldn't help but compare Dayz to other people Jean had touched like this. Dayz really was holding nothing back, and even though Dayz had been hurt in the past by love she wasn't letting it affect them. It made Jean want to get up and move to the seat next to Dayz and hold her, but she didn't do it. Jean was still reeling from last night and needed time to get her feet back under her. Jean did send her own affection back and watched how Dayz smiled at her when she felt it. This really was intimate.

…………….

Jean rolled her neck and looked up after reading a few chapters. The clock showed that it had been over an hour. Her eyes moved to take in what Dayz was doing and since Dayz wasn't looking she felt free to just stare. The thoughtful look on Dayz' face as she studied some file while making occasional notes seemed different. There was no fidgeting, no playful banter, this was Dayz just working and being serious. It was no wonder Jean stared, it was a rare sight.

"What are you working on?" Jean asked quietly and Dayz looked up.

"Well, we are going to Sydney and there had been a mutant town nearby where I came from. I thought it would be interesting to view the neighborhood here. Perhaps there are aspects of the neighborhood that are starting to form now and I could see where some of the things I've noticed in my research came from." Dayz' voice was slower and a little deeper as she spoke of her work. "The Australian Mutant Town was unique in how tight knit the people were. It took a long time to convince them to actually talk to me and if I hadn't played the whole I know Storm card I don't know if I would have gotten nearly what I did."

Dayz sighed and continued, just as seriously. "I miss my work sometimes. I don't have my credentials here, no hard earned PhD, I don't even have proof of a high school diploma. I can't publish my work because I don't technically exist and no one has attempted to help me with that. I really thought the Professor would have wanted an experienced researcher working on his peaceful coexistence plans, but apparently if I don't do it through bloodshed I don't matter." Jean's eyes widened. "I asked him three times to help me establish myself and all I have is a fake passport, birth certificate and a driver's license. I'm about ready to doctor my birth certificate and call the news to claim I'm his illegitimate daughter to embarrass him." Dayz looked over at Jean. "You think if I said I was born to a Vegas prostitute they'd believe I was his? Or should I claim to be the daughter of a former student? I bet parents would worry if he was willing to do a student."

"I'm sure he's working on it." Jean spoke. "If you really want to publish research you'd need a better fake identity created than Bishop, Rachel or Nathan did."

"Oh," Dayz' eyebrows drew together a little. "Bishop, Rachel or Nathan? You guys get a lot of these visitors from the future don't you?"

"Yes and most of them are related to me." Jean grinned just a little. "Nathan is your half brother and Maddie's son, Rachel is an alternate future daughter of me and Scott." Her grin faded at that thought, knowing no daughter would exist in this world.

"Is she hot?" Dayz teased and winked suggestively. Jean just shook her head. "She's not hot?"

"She's not on the menu Dayz." Jean turned her body to face Dayz a bit more. "Wasn't I enough?"

"You were more than enough." Dayz didn't tease. "I'm just playing." It was different and a little worrying that Dayz went serious rather than teasing, it wasn't like her. Jean just nodded and sat back to pay attention to her book, but she was thinking about Dayz rather than paying attention to what she was reading.

………..

Dayz yawned for the third time and then glanced around the small luxury plane. It even had a bed in the back for those eager flyers wanting to join the mile high club, or people who were stuck in the air for twenty hours because they were stuck in the past where engineers hadn't invented faster planes. "Wanna snuggle? I'm tired." She asked and Jean stopped reading to stare a little too long. "Come on, I love snuggles, you love snuggles, it's all good." She urged Jean and suddenly started to worry that having sex that once meant no more snuggling.

"No, I'm gonna stay up a bit longer." Jean said and the smile Dayz was giving the redhead faded.

"Okay." She wanted to argue, but she really couldn't. Dayz sighed and got up to go get some sleep in the back anyhow. "Jean," She turned when she got to the doorway to the back. "I'll be asleep and completely defenseless if you want to play curious straight woman again." She grinned a little, "But I'm not so sure you were a straight girl, tell me, you were playing doctor with the other school girls weren't you? Perhaps a little show and tell? A little muff diving? You can tell me you've gone downtown before haven't you?" She then turned to walk a little further with a wiggle in her step.

Jean didn't really respond so Dayz just left the door partly opened and went about getting ready for bed. "Damned bras were designed to torture." She muttered as she considered sleeping in her clothes. "And who all has had sex on this bed?" She continued to mutter as she kicked off her shoes. She wasn't going to do this fully dressed and if a pilot or copilot happened to see her, well it's their own damned fault, Dayz thought as she unbuttoned her jeans.

As she pulled the sheet down she called out a little louder. "Should I even touch these sheets? Has the Professor been getting freaky on this bed with his invisible fluffer? Has Hanky Panky done the spanky in it?"

"I'm sure if they have, the sheets have been changed." Jean called back.

Dayz wasn't really sure how long she'd been asleep. Dayz heard rustling and opened her eyes to see Jean starting to pull the sheets up. She smiled as Jean slid into the bed. "Snuggle?" She whispered, her voice sleepy. Jean didn't cuddle up but Dayz didn't stop talking quietly. "If you want a little something something, I'd love it, but I would need a raincheck. I can barely move I'm so tired. You really took it out of me last night. Maybe three more hours sleep and I could manage to shift your world but if you want full rocking I'll need at least four hours more of sleep. If you want mindbending amazing, gimme five." Dayz reached out an arm in invitation. "Snuggle." She ordered quietly.

Jean slowly scooted closer and snuggled. "You're so cute like this." She spoke quietly and Dayz just nodded.

"I'm cute all the time." Dayz gave a small smile before relaxing and falling back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

The plane was almost ready to touch down and Dayz was more than eager to get off of it. "Do you think my stalker is going to pick us up?" Dayz asked with a small smile as she stared out the window at the runway. Her joy at the thought suddenly dampened and she turned to look at Jean. "Ah,"

"I didn't marry you." Jean gave Dayz a small sad smile. "It's not cheating to want to date someone that's actually available."

"Are you going to stay with him?" Dayz asked quietly.

"No, I'm divorcing him." Jean's words were tired and resigned. Dayz just nodded.

"And you're sure you don't want more of me? I'm magically delicious." Dayz waited to hear what Jean had been more than hinting to. "I really would be happy with a permanent snuggle bunny." She made one more effort to get Jean to change her mind. Dayz wasn't going to move on and be like a Summers by leaving a lover in the dust, not until she was sure this wouldn't work.

"Sage might be disappointed if I took you off the market like that." Jean smiled a little, but it still seemed sad. "It's okay."

"I can wait for you." Dayz offered one more time. She could hear the engines powering down and knew the flight was almost over.

"No, go ahead and play with Sage. You're cute with her." Jean unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I'm cute all the time." Dayz smiled a little, but then spoke more seriously. "You'll tell me if I hurt you?"

"I need time Dayz, and while I don't regret what we had I just can't continue that right now. I don't know if I can continue that at all. Don't wait for me." Jean told her and Dayz started to get up, but was jerked back to her seat by the seatbelt she forgot to unbuckle. "Smooth Dayz." Jean teased.

Dayz sighed heavily. "You just dazzle me so much I can't seem to function." Her accent became southern again. "Ah swear, I've got the vapors." She reached down and unbuckled her seatbelt. When Jean turned to start towards her seat to pick up her book Dayz smirked and telekinetically held Jean's left foot to the ground, making her stumbling a little. "Not so graceful today yourself." She stood up and grabbed the handle of her own bag.

"You want a telekinetic show down I'll give you one." Jean grinned a little wickedly at her when Dayz released her hold.

"If you and I ever really did fight, the planet wouldn't survive." Dayz tried to grin after she said that, but it was too close to a nightmare.

"Is that why you're a pacifist?" Jean asked gently. Dayz sighed and just nodded once.

"Partly. But I really don't believe that video clips of mutants fighting, no matter what they fight for, will calm humans down. If we want peaceful coexistence we need to coexist. To be their bankers, their doctors, their day care workers. Mutants on television should be part of shows that prove we still have the same feelings and fears as anyone else, not on the news destroying another building. That's how you make change, in the daily things, not the large battles." Dayz noticed the exit being opened and moved to follow one of the pilots to the exit.

Dayz spoke to the man. "So, you get to hear a lot of people joining that mile high club in this? Any chance you taped any of it? I'm in the market for some more porn."

Dayz went down the stairs and stood on the cement waiting while the men brought her and Jean's bags down. The car that pulled up next to them was a jeep and Dayz felt a wave of disappointment to see Rogue in it. "Where's my stalker?" She whined at the southerner.

"What?" Rogue looked baffled, as she got out of the car to help with the bags.

"She means Sage." Jean told Rogue as they put luggage in the back of the jeep, and then just stood there in Dayz' way, so Dayz couldn't put her bag in.

"Hey, peasants, move to the side." Dayz told them with a grin. They moved.

"Sage is working with Storm right now." Rogue told them. "She should be back at the hotel by the time we get back."

Dayz cut in front of Jean near the Jeep and grinned victoriously as she slid into the passenger seat. "Slow, so slow granny." She teased and got a very dirty look from the redhead. Rogue covered her mouth and pretended to cough, but Dayz could see the grin.

"How old are you anyway?" Jean demanded.

"Seventeen." Dayz smirked as she lied. Jean clearly didn't believe her. "Okay, I'm twenty six."

"So am I. Stop with the Granny comments." Jean stared at her and Dayz just stared back, while she noticed that Rogue didn't really seem to care if anyone put seatbelts on before driving off.

"Gee, sensitive aren't you Nana?" Dayz gave Jean a wicked grin. "Come on Gammy, you know I don't mean anything by it. You know I love you Nanny. You are one fine Baba, my favorite Abuela." Jean was starting to grin but was clearly fighting it. "Am I forgiven Oma?"

"You are such a brat." Jean shook her head.

"But you love me anyhow Grammy." Dayz turned to face forward and was startled by the quick slap to the back of her head. "Rogue, my grand-mere is feeling cranky. Perhaps we should stop off for some bingo on the way back, that might cheer the old broad up."

Rogue's face was red as she laughed silently while driving.

…………..

Ororo stood in the parking lot trying to not feel the shaking in her legs from that contraption that Sage insisted they take while out talking to a few people. She stared at Sage, who still straddled the large motorcycle. "Let's never do this again." She muttered but before she could say more a familiar voice called out.

"Stalker!" Ororo turned to see Dayz jumping out of the jeep quickly just as it parked and moving towards them. "Oh my, stalker you've gotten so butch." Dayz was eyeing the motorcycle. Ororo could see Dayz' beaming smile as she stopped right in front of the motorcycle. "Hey sidekick." Dayz nodded toward her briefly and then grinned wickedly at Sage. "So, my stalker was totally laying down on the job. Hadn't been sneaking and spying on me in days. I had to come and see what was up."

"Hello Dayz." Sage responded so calmly to the puppyish excitement that Dayz tended to have around her.

"Hey." Then Dayz turned her attention to Ororo and Ororo noticed the affectionate smile. Maybe Dayz really had missed them both. "You're hair is a little." Dayz' hands spread out. "Wild. Lemme help you." Ororo pulled back startled as she felt something comb though her hair, but nothing was there. "Better, but still, if you're on your way out for a date check a mirror."

Sage put the kickstand down on the motorcycle and swung her leg off of it. "I have your key." Ororo watched the exchange carefully as Sage handed one to Dayz and then held one out for Jean who was just now getting to them. "Dayz, you've got 32, and Jean you've got 28." Ororo said nothing about how earlier Sage had actually assigned the rooms to the others, something she normally didn't bother with. Sage had room 30.

There could be a few reasons that Sage did that, but Ororo pushed that out of her mind and focused on Jean. Jean looked light, a little amused, and happier than she had the last time Ororo had seen her. They'd have to talk later. That wouldn't be too hard, since Ororo had room 26. The men all had the odd numbered rooms across the hall.

"Ah'm not gonna actually take your bags ladies." Rogue walked up.

"I'll pay you a shiny quarter if you do. What good are all those muscles if you aren't gonna be a gentleman and take my bags?" Dayz smirked at Rogue. "I'm a delicate flower."

"Ah seriously doubt that." Rogue shook her head, but she was smiling a little. It looked like Dayz might get a friend out of Rogue if she didn't resort to her normal flirting with the woman. Ororo watched as Dayz sighed heavily, grinned at Sage, and then started to walk back to the jeep. The loud smack was a shock as Dayz spanked Rogue once hard and Rogue jumped a little, right before Dayz started running for the jeep.

"I think you're supposed to chase her." Ororo pointed out as Dayz ran and Rogue just stared in shock.

……………

Dayz tossed her luggage on the bed and then turned to flop down on the other side. "Australia, the land down under." She grinned wickedly. "My favorite place, down under." The door she'd walked through was still opened and Dayz looked up when it was pushed opened a little more.

"Ah see you weren't so delicate you couldn't get your luggage." Rogue stood there.

"Ah see," Dayz pulled out her own southern accent, "that you can't get enough of the Dayz. Come on in." Dayz sat up on the bed and patted the space next to her. "Did y'all get in today?" She grinned a little when Rogue stared at her a moment before stepping into the room.

"We checked in a couple hours ago." Rogue sat on the chair instead and Dayz sighed in disappointment.

"I stink don't I?" She asked and took a sniff of her armpit. "That why you won't get closer?" She sniffed the other one. It didn't smell bad. Dayz had seen Rogue around and knew the woman always kept her distance from most people. That would not do. "Is it my breath?"

"You're fine." Rogue told her as Dayz started to test her breath; she decided that a breath mint wouldn't be a bad idea. Or maybe a toothbrush. It wasn't rank, but still she might get to kiss someone later.

Dayz stood up and picked up the bag with her toothbrush in it. "I just got to ask, your hair." Dayz looked up at Rogue while she unzipped the bag. "Are you related to Stormy? Perhaps a cousin? You've got a little white in there."

Rogue smiled just a little at the teasing. "Ah'm in room 34. Ah'm gonna go get some sleep, but it's nice seeing ya." Rogue stood up and Dayz put her toothbrush down and then noticed someone else was in the doorway. The way Rogue looked there made it clear that Sage's appearance prompted her leaving.

"Kay O," Dayz waved at Rogue. "You'll fill me in on your southern inbred self next time?" She grinned at the insulted look and pointed out more quietly. "Look whose talking before you get pissed." Dayz tossed a pillow at Rogue and got her in the face. "Hot head." She teased as Rogue shook her head and started for the door, tossing the pillow back at her.

"See ya later." Rogue said as she nodded to Sage and walked past the dark haired woman. Sage closed the door behind Rogue leaving them alone.

Dayz grinned as they found themselves alone. "You like me, you wanna date me, you wanna kiss me."

"I need to discuss a few things with you." Sage moved to the chair Rogue had vacated and Dayz had to take the bed alone. "Our mission here is serious and it may include some fighting. It isn't supposed to, but experience tells me that I should always expect it."

Dayz sat back a little as she realized the direction this was going. "I don't fight if I can avoid it at all, but I know I can't always avoid it. I'm good about dodging trouble and I can talk my way out of a lot of situations, but if I can't I am telekinetic. A little forcefield is well within my abilities. I've sat on the sidelines in my bubble before." Dayz created a forcefield and this time let the edges of it show a bit. "I'll be fine."

"I wanted to make sure." Sage reached out and lightly touched the forcefield. Dayz brought it in closer to her body to see if she could coax Sage closer. It didn't work. "Can that stop bullets?"

"Yeah." Dayz let her eyes linger on Sage's very pretty face and she couldn't help taking a peek at the cleavage her uniform showed. "Will you take me for a ride on your bike? Is that thing like a monstrous vibrator? I heard bikes were." Sitting that close had to be very nice. "Maybe we could go get dinner?" She grinned wickedly at Sage. "Please take me on a monster vibrator ride."

"You don't have dinner with Jean?" Sage spoke and Dayz' smile faded a little. Was Sage not interested anymore? Clearly she'd heard what Dayz and Jean had done. Word apparently traveled very very fast among Xmen.

"I um, I assume she'd locked in with Stormy talking about, well, everything." Dayz pulled out her best puppy dog eyes. "And I want to spend time with you. I missed my Stalker."

Sage was staring at her in that way she had that made Dayz feel like she was being read slowly, only now she knew enough about Sage to know Sage was reading her. It wasn't her imagination. "Check the table of contents on me, you'll find a few really fun chapters you've got to experience." Dayz teased quietly.

"Dinner sounds good." Sage spoke and Dayz' smile grew. "We could talk more." That sounded like a warning, but Dayz wanted the dinner with Sage so she ignored it.

"Great! I'll change, I have to have something that didn't wrinkle." Dayz moved to stand and walk around the bed to pick up the other bag of luggage. "I'm thinking some place kinda nice." Dayz' eyes caressed Sage, reading her in return but she only read the naughty chapters. "You look very nice. I like your jacket on you."

"Thank you, but I know I'm not dressed for a nice dinner. However if you really want to use the bike to go I would suggest underdressing." Sage said and Dayz started to smirk, "And no I don't mean barely wear any clothes, just wear clothes that won't be a problem on the motorcycle."

"I don't know where to go." Dayz grimaced a little.

"No problem. I'll find a place while you get ready." Sage stood up.

"Um, this is a date right?" Dayz' voice was softer and unsure, because she wanted it to be. "You know I'm asking you on a date?"

"Yes," Sage smiled just a little in the hint of a smile way she had. "And I'll pick you up in forty-five minutes. That should give you time to shower." Dayz blushed a little thinking that maybe she did stink and couldn't tell.

"Okay, I'll be squeaky clean. You'll have to test me to make sure I squeak." Dayz was already mentally going through what she'd packed. She had packed a few nice outfits, knowing that she could end up with a date here.

…………….

Logan glared at the car moving toward the garage he was working in while sucking on his cigar. He watched the man get out of the car and took in his rumbled appearance. "Back now?" He spoke while taking one last drag off his cigar and then dropping it to the ground to put it out.

Scott barely glanced at him and Logan let him take a few steps towards the house. "Jeannie's gone." He called out and then turned back to the car he'd been working on. Even two days after it happened and a shower later he could smell Emma on him and it filled in a few confusing details. Emma's scent clung too strongly on his clothes for it to be innocent.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Scott's voice rose and Logan just smirked while staring at the motor. Scott's footsteps came closer.

"Left with Dayz." Logan picked up a rag and started to wipe off his hands while he stood up and faced Scott. "I'm guessing it was after finding you screwing Emma." He stared into Scott's face and noticed the brief moment of guilt before Scott covered it up again. "Fucked up a good thing didn't you Scooter?"

"It's none of your business." Scott had that look that Dayz called his stick up the ass look. His face was pinched a little and a bit red. "Where are they?"

"Dunno." Logan lied. "Dayz was singing about fun on the beach and summer loving." He remembered how giddy and happy that girl had been. She almost made him actually smile even though she was doing Jeannie. "Emma's been wearing dark sunglasses for a day and loud noises make her cringe." Logan held up a hand. "Way I see it you pissed off Jean," One sharp claw came out to count. "Dayz," Another claw, "and Emma." The last of the claws were held in front of Scott's face. "It's dangerous to be you right now One-Eye." He pulled the claws back into his hand, but he glared menacingly at Scott.

Scott just turned to walk away and Logan slowly followed him. He stepped inside the mansion just as Emma was coming down the stairs and Scott stood at the bottom looking at her. Logan smirked as Emma pulled back a fist and slammed it into Scott's jaw. "You disgust me." Emma spat out. "You stood there and did nothing while she attacked me!" Emma glared down at Scott, who'd fallen to the ground with the very good punch. Logan just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall watching the show. "If it weren't for Dayz I would be wetting myself and unable to feed myself. Again. Because of that bitch." Logan's eyes narrowed at Emma calling Jeannie a bitch.

"What are you talking about?" Scott moved to stand up.

"She was attacking me telepathically and you didn't even notice." Emma shook her head.

"No I noticed." Scott protested and Emma's expression darkened. "What do you mean again?"

"Back during my Hellfire days." Emma straightened her hair. "And if you knew and did nothing, which apparently you did, we are officially over. You are not worth this. Apparently I picked the wrong Summers, because Dayz is clearly the better one. Jean figured that one out faster, I'll give her that. She was moaning like a whore when I walked past Dayz' bedroom the night before they left." Emma marched away regally and Logan finally noticed that the woman wasn't wearing sunglasses anymore. She must be feeling a little better.

Scott was looking a little pale aside from what was going to be a nasty bruise on his cheek.

………….

Jean sighed as she sat down on her bed. "You're disappointed in me aren't you?" she asked. Ororo stopped looking around her room and moved to sit on the bed next to her, bending one leg so she could face Jean.

"No, I'm not disappointed. I'm just concerned." Ororo's voice was soft and gentle. "We haven't even talked about Scott, and things with Dayz and you are rather sudden."

Jean grimaced. She didn't like thinking about him right now, but talking about him needed to be first for anyone to understand why Jean made love to Dayz. "He never really came back to me after Apocalypse. He was there physically, but there was always a distance. It just got worse and worse. He wouldn't touch me, never really talked to me about anything that wasn't school or team business. I was lonely for a long time and I kept trying to pull him out of it." Jean sighed and took the hand Ororo put close to her own for her to hold if she wanted. "I suspected he was sleeping with Emma months ago, and I asked him. I never thought I'd doubt him like that but I never believed him when he said no. Dayz was the one that made me see that my relationship was already dying whether he was cheating or not because there was no trust." Jean shook her head. "Dayz said such wonderful things and she wasn't trying to seduce me. She did anyhow, but she wasn't really trying."

"She flirts and teases nonstop. How is that not trying?" Ororo asked and there was a hard edge to her voice, one that blamed Dayz and Jean couldn't let Ororo do that.

"It's how she plays. It's all she knows. You have to remember that she learned all her social skills while living in the Hellfire club." Jean defended Dayz with quiet passion. "She was only trying to make me feel better and she did."

"And now what?" Ororo asked her and Jean pulled a pillow into her lap as she considered that.

"She understood that I wasn't going to start a relationship with her, but I feel like a bastard anyhow." Jean ran a hand through her hair. "She seems so young most of the time, but there is a brilliant woman underneath it all. She just, she took it so well. It makes me feel like maybe she's used to people having sex and leaving. She deserves more than that."

Ororo was being quiet and Jean let her own thoughts and emotions flow over her and tried to make sense of them so she could share them with her best friend. "I felt so loved, she made me feel so loved and sexy and desired. She was amazing, attentive, and she did things I'd never even…" Jean shook her head. "I feel like I went to her a virgin because she completely shocked me. I didn't know it could feel like that with someone. She didn't hold back on telepathic bonding, she even wanted it. She did things with her mouth that made me wish I'd become a lesbian years ago." Jean shook her head and grinned a little while blushing. "My god Ororo, have you ever…"

Ororo actually blushed for a moment. "We're talking about you." Jean laughed as she noticed the dodge to the question.

"Well, if we're talking about me I guess I could talk about the intense orgasms, yes, that's more than one." Jean grinned a little wickedly. "Dayz is an over achiever." Her smile faded to a more serious expression. "Or we could talk about how nervous I was when I decided to try and copy what she did." Ororo wasn't stopping her from talking. Jean still studied Ororo's eyes to make sure there wasn't a hint that Ororo didn't want to talk about this. "She calls it going downtown. I wasn't sure I could do that, but it was…" Jean blushed and it was a permanent one that didn't go away. "it wasn't bad at all. The way Scott acted when I'd want that I thought it would be really gross, but it was better than going down on a man. She couldn't make me choke on her, not like a penis, and the taste."

"Way too many details here Jean." Ororo stopped her. "It was good and you really enjoyed it. I think that's all I really need to know."

Jean went quiet for a moment, remembering that night. "I wonder about myself that I slept with her and I honestly don't regret it. I regret the circumstances, but I slept with what amounts to my clone's daughter, and a woman for the first time, and it doesn't bother me."

"Being with a woman is just as natural as any other form of love." Ororo spoke quietly and Jean saw it as an admission that Ororo understood some of what she was saying. "As for Dayz being related, I really don't know what to say about that. Maddie was your clone, but she wasn't you."

"And Dayz is three fourths Grey. She's said it more than enough times." Jean shook her head. "And I could see the family resemblance while we made love. She has my knees, my chin, my small wrists, and her nipples look a lot like mine. Does this make me rather narcissistic, that I find her so attractive?" Jean laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Ororo crawled up the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. "You're a beautiful woman, and Dayz inherited a bit of that. I can admit she is a very attractive woman, but looking at the genes she had to work with she had an unfair advantage." Jean took a moment to interpret that and see the compliment in it.

"Thank you." It still didn't make what she'd done any less weird, but that was just the Xmen way. Weird came with the territory. "It should bother me though shouldn't it?"

"If it doesn't bother you, don't waste time trying to make it bother you." Ororo told her, and then paused, clearly considering something. "Did I ever tell you about the time Mystique hit on me?"

"What?" Jean chuckled a little, surprised at the turn of conversation.

"She chose a form that anyone looking at her would assume she was my sister. If I had a sister she would have looked like that." Ororo shook her head. "And even knowing who she really was there was a moment, a second, when I looked into her face and thought maybe." Jean smiled a little at that, while she glanced to the side to see Ororo staring at the ceiling. "I think it's healthy to be a little narcissistic. We should find some things about ourselves attractive, it's important for good self esteem."

"I like that theory." Jean said and looked back up at the ceiling again. "It still doesn't cover the fact that I was technically still married, but at least I'm not overly perverted. Still I'm glad that I'll never have to face Maddie with what I've done."

"Yes, I imagine she wouldn't take too kindly to you corrupting her little girl." Ororo's voice was slightly teasing, but Jean felt a small bit of pain at the thought. It was hard to think of lovers' as someone's baby, it really instilled a sense of guilt.

They were quiet for a moment, and then Jean rolled onto her side to face Ororo. "So you've at least considered being with a woman." They had never talked about this and Jean really found that she needed to talk about this with someone. She trusted Ororo and there was just so much she wanted to talk about, to ask. Dayz had really surprised her. Jean had expected it to be cuddly and pleasant, but the fireworks and passion had been far beyond what she'd thought she could get with a woman. Jean was embarrassed to realize that she'd considered real sex to be rather penis centric, and it wasn't.

It wasn't like she could talk to Dayz about this.

"Okay, I have been with a woman." Ororo admitted and Jean smiled at the soft smile the memory was giving Ororo. "And it was very nice."

"Tell me." Jean cuddled her pillow and waited for story time.

"I met Yukio and she really did change my view of the world." Ororo spoke so softly, clearly lost in good memories. Jean stared at Ororo and took in the small smile and the tender expression. It looked a little like love. Jean wondered if she looked like that when she talked about Dayz. As Ororo discussed how Yukio opened up a new world to her Jean understood.

As they laid there and talked about women Jean wondered if Scott was even aware that she was gone yet. The divorce lawyer said it would take a few days before he could mail out the letter. Jean would try and call the mansion before Scott heard about the divorce via mail.

It was more respect than he gave her. If he was back he was probably busy screwing Emma. It made Jean resent that she didn't feel free to spend another night with Dayz.

………………

Dayz checked her makeup for the third time and debated about whether she should have made her eyes as dramatic as she did. While it wasn't all that uncommon in her world, she had yet to see the dark black eyeliner applied like this here on anyone but the teenagers in the school.

Dayz was touching up a bit of it again when the knock came, startling her. "Shit." Dayz muttered and put the eyeliner down while using a finger to wipe off the bit that landed on her cheek. "Coming." She called out and walked over to the door, before standing next to it and taking two deep breaths and trying to push her nervousness away.

"Hey." Dayz spoke slowly as she opened the door to stare at a cool collected and impeccably dressed Sage. "Oh, Christmas comes early here in Australia. Santa left you for me didn't he?" Dayz just stared a moment longer, before speaking a little shyly. "I hope my makeup is okay for here? I don't really know what all people do."

"You look lovely." Sage reassured her. "I managed to get us a reservation in a half hour so we should go."

"Cool." Dayz stepped out of the hotel room and closed it before noticing she didn't have her purse with her hotel room key. "Ah." She growled as she stared at the closed door. That was not smooth at all. Dayz stared at the door and managed to move the handle on the other side to reopen the door. This time she had her purse in hand before closing the door.

"You know, I think it's very sexy that you're so butch you ride a motorcycle." Dayz grinned a little and noticed that Sage actually shook her head at that. They stepped out of the hotel and into the parking lot. "I like you." She spoke quietly.

"I noticed." Sage gave her a small smile before swinging a leg over the bike. "Hop on."

Dayz loved that riding a bike meant that she got to cuddle. Her body was pressed up against Sage's for the entire fifteen minute drive to the restaurant. She'd have to come up with a reason to go on a longer ride with Sage. When they stopped Dayz still held on.

"We're here." Sage spoke and Dayz just nodded, and blushed at being caught lost in their closeness. She didn't want to seem desperate or anything so Dayz let go and started to get off the bike, but her leg got caught on something and she started to fall.

Sage reached out and caught her hand keeping her upright, then reached back and did something to Dayz' pant leg, letting it lose. "Here," she spoke softly, but Dayz was blushing a deep red in embarrassment. She just nodded her thanks and turned to stare at something else while Sage got off the bike more gracefully.

………………


	16. Chapter 16

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

The restaurant was nice, Dayz glanced around and saw a few people on dates and a lot of really nice clothes. She stood with Sage in the entryway and leaned a little closer. "What do you think they'd do if I ran over there and tried to free the lobsters?" She whispered to Sage with a smile.

"Most likely call the police." Sage calmly answered her.

"I can't look my dinner in the face beforehand. It makes me feel guilty." Dayz shook her head and glanced at the tables to make sure she wasn't going to have to sentence a creature to death. If it was already dead before she ordered she felt better.

"You aren't a vegetarian." Sage told her while they both could see they were noticed and a waiter was coming their way.

"No, I like meat just fine. I just can't look them in the eye and say that looks like dinner to me." Dayz smiled. "I won't be upset if you can. I like steak and I didn't see any cows on the way in. I don't have to go out into a pasture and point at one to get my sirloin steak, so I'm good."

"Ladies?" The waiter was there.

"We have a reservation under the name Grey." Sage spoke up and Dayz was a little surprised that the reservation was in her name. He led them to a table and gave them menus.

Once he left them to looking at the menu Sage quietly studied hers. Dayz stared at the options for a moment and knew what she wanted. "Were you born Sage?" Dayz asked, still wondering about the reservation being in her name.

"No," Sage took one last glance at the menu and put it down to face her. "I also went by Tessa, but I wasn't born that either. My name is a little hard for Americans to say and I left that life behind me in Afghanistan, so I just adopted a new one."

Dayz tilted her head and studied Sage. She was very light skinned. She had no accent, unless you counted cultured and upperclass Hellfire an accent. "And a last name?" She could tell that Sage didn't want to tell Dayz her real first name and she could understand that. Dayz wasn't named Dayz by her mother either.

"Right now I'm using Smith." Sage smirked just a little. "Easy enough to say don't you think?"

"And so pretty, Sage Smith." Dayz teased her. "Can I be Dayz Doe?"

"I was thinking of ordering a nice white wine." Sage spoke while looking at the wine list.

"Sounds good." Dayz started to play with the clothe napkin a little, but her eyes mostly stayed on Sage. "We can come up with a better last name for you." Dayz tapped the table with a finger as she thought. "Sage Wisewoman? Sage, uh, Sage…"She grimaced as she had trouble with amusing last names.

"You do know that if you'd been named traditionally, you'd be a Summers." Sage smirked just a little bit, it was barely there but Dayz smiled in response.

"But that's Dayz Summers, not Summers Dayz." Dayz pointed out.

"And now it's not Grey Dayz." Sage had a slightly teasing tone.

Dayz spoke quietly, "I was named Natalie. Momma still called me that, even though I asked her not to a million times." She blushed a little at admitting that. "You take the good, you take the bad, you take them both and there you have, the Fact Of Life." She quoted the theme from the old show. "I picked Daisy Duke as a better person to be named after, but Daisy was a little too soft." Dayz was playing with her napkin, folding it in a poorly done origami style.

"Natalie is a decent name, and I doubt Maddie would have named you after a television character." Sage said it like she knew and Dayz looked up at that. "I read through old files at the mansion and she didn't seem to be the type to watch much television."

"No, she named me after my daddy. She didn't pick Natasha, or Natalia, she picked Natalie." Dayz grimaced at the old grievance. "I guess I coulda said it was Natalie from Forever Knight and it woulda been cooler, but it still wasn't me. It wasn't a Hellfire name. Janette would have been a better Hellfire name."

"Is that what you wanted? What you want?" Sage asked her seriously. "To be Hellfire?"

Dayz smiled a little as she considered it, but it faded as she thought of the other things that she hadn't had to deal with as a child there. "I was supposed to be. The Queens told me I was a legacy and would be, but Momma denied it." She shook her head. "But what little girl wouldn't want to grow up to be elegant and beautiful like that? What little girl wouldn't want to be important?" Dayz clenched her jaw so she didn't tear up. She needed off this topic. "But I know they'd want me to use my powers in ways I can't. I can't afford to go down that path with as much power as I have."

The waiter came back with their drinks and Dayz leaned forward and spoke quietly to him. "So tell me, is the cook sadistic? Does he cackle evilly as the poor lobsters boil to death?" He looked startled for a moment, before he grinned. "Do you have any already dead lobsters? So I don't have to feel guilty?"

"We do have some. The Rock Lobster tail is no longer living." He pointed it out on the menu.

"I'd like that with some steak." She smiled as she happily chose her sides.

"I'll take a lobster from the tank, you can pick a good one I hope?" Sage said to the waiter just as Dayz was taking a sip of her water and Dayz had to work hard to not spit it out. Sage was playing, and Dayz liked that.

"Make sure he doesn't stare at me." Dayz told Sage as the waiter walked away.

"The waiter?" Sage asked.

"No, your dinner." Dayz replied as seriously as she could and kept her smirk to a bare minimum.

Once the food was served Dayz used a finger to make a twirling motion. "He's looking at me." She complained and Sage turned her plate.

As the sound of a cracking shell hit her ears Dayz stared at the elegant woman, who was dismembering her dinner. "You are so butch." Dayz spoke teasingly. Sage's eyebrow rose but she didn't respond. She just focused on using the tiny fork to pull some meat from the lobster. "And so savage."

Dayz then worked her own lobster tail so that the meat came out of the split shell of the tail. It took a lot less work than Sage had to put in. "Well I guess if you don't put out tonight I can still say I had a piece of tail." Dayz said and then blushed as her own words hit her ears.

"That's the only tail you'll be having tonight." Sage told her and then took a very sexy looking sip of her wine.

"If I asked for another date would I get that?" Dayz asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"There is a museum I'd like to visit." Sage told her and Dayz smiled big.

"Is it a sex museum? I've been to one of those, they are so funny." Dayz took another bite of her dinner.

"No, it's an art museum." Sage cracked another limb off her dinner.

"Does it have nudes?" Dayz searched for some redeeming quality to this museum visit.

"Maybe, I don't know." Sage didn't seem to care. Dayz never understood art museums, she liked historical museums, but art ones couldn't hold her interest very long.

"Will you take us there on your bike?" Dayz asked, searching for another positive to what could be a few boring hours.

"I could." Sage was smiling, Dayz swore she was. It was subtle but it was there.

"Would you like to go out with me to the museum?" Dayz asked, but she couldn't help but sigh as she did it. Sage was really making her work for it.

Sage shook her head at the invitation's quality. "That sounds lovely."

………………

Dinner was going well and Dayz even felt comfortable with the long silences that Sage seemed to prefer once in a while. That was really different and if Dayz didn't feel like Sage actually paid attention to her all the time she might have had more trouble sitting still. So many people tuned her out but Sage didn't and Dayz found herself less jumpy and impatient around her because of that.

"I know I've asked this before, but how did you get here to this world Dayz?" Sage asked and it was a soft, polite, even gentle interrogation. Dayz was a little stunned by the question as she stared into Sage's eyes. Sage asking it on a date made it hard to completely brush it aside, because Dayz wanted this to be a good date, so completely ignoring the woman with her wouldn't be an option.

"It wasn't an accident." Dayz whispered her confession, "I didn't know where I'd land, but I didn't much care. A travel machine like that was too cool not to play with." She grinned playfully, but Sage didn't look like she believed her. Dayz glanced around for a distraction and noticed one a few tables away. "I bet you that man is going to order steak." She said as she caught a man in a plaid shirt at a table with a woman that looked like his wife, because she didn't dress up either. He just looked like a lumber jack, did Australia have lumber jacks? Dayz wondered for a moment before she turned back to look at Sage.

Sage shook her head just once in disapproval or disbelief. Dayz was surprised at how often Sage's high opinion of Dayz came through. Most people, her mother included, believed the stupid childish mask if she put it on. Sage didn't. It impressed Dayz that it didn't work on the woman, but it was getting annoying too.

"Dayz, why won't you tell me?" Sage asked a different question and Dayz put her fork back down on the plate as she considered this one.

"It's just stupid." She muttered, feeling a little depressed in the middle of her date wasn't fun. "It was all just so stupid. I'd rather not think about it." Dayz took a small bite of her dinner before looking up into those pretty blue eyes. "Did I ever tell you that the Jean and Scott in my world died?" Dayz moved her fork through mashed potatoes, sculpting the sides a little. "It was before I was born." Dayz pushed the potatoes into a more compact circle, wishing idly that she had more of them left for this. "Yeah, I think Momma might have even been pregnant with me at the time." Her potatoes were starting to very vaguely resemble a castle turret. Dayz looked up to see Sage still looking at her, listening to her. Dayz smiled just a little, even though she didn't feel it. "It's weird being here. You heard about Jean and I?" Dayz was nervous asking, but pretending it didn't happen would be shameful. Sage didn't look very happy as she nodded. "It's just weird if you think that I was born the year that she died in my world." Dayz muttered and looked around the restaurant again. "I don't think that will happen to her here. She's not the same, and this place doesn't seem the same."

"What happened to her?" Sage asked quietly and Dayz sighed and looked back at her dinner companion.

"Phoenix, she was a Phoenix." Dayz mused quietly, remembering the super secret file she'd broken into at the mansion and the details she'd learned about herself and her own powers in it. "Scott left my momma for her when she reappeared after she was supposed to be dead. I never really fully understood that, just leaving your wife for a dead lover. Momma did love him, but he can't hold onto anything good can he? This Scott even messed up being with Jean." Dayz shook her head. "They were together for a while before they got killed." Dayz went quiet and took a deep breath. "The Shi'ar killed her and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He got it too. They claim he tried to save her, but seeing this Scott I think he just didn't run fast enough."

"Why did they kill her?" Sage asked gently and their dinner was forgotten.

Dayz felt like she was in another psychologist office than on a date. "She was a Phoenix. They were afraid. People do crazy things because of fear, and a Phoenix is about as powerful a mutant as you can find. A Phoenix had killed a lot of people, an entire planet, while wearing Jean's face. They didn't want to risk it happening again, so they hunted her down. Just to be sure they killed her sister, her niece and nephew, some cousins. You get the idea? They wiped out what could have potentially been my family, but they didn't know about momma because she was a clone. It isn't like they listed her relationship to Jean on her fake birth certificate." Dayz' voice rose and she could see a few people glance their way wondering what they were talking about, so Dayz grinned at them and moved to change her mashed potato sculpture into a penis for their amusement. "Can you just see that? In the area for mother, Jean Grey and in the area for father, Jean Grey. I bet that would make people look twice."

After a moment of sculpting she looked up. "Do you think they'd bring me more potatoes? This is going to be a Bobby sized man if I don't get some more material." She eyed Sage's potatoes a moment, but didn't ask for them.

"Have you seen many penises?" Sage asked and Dayz smiled at the willingness of her date to let her get away with this.

"Yep." Dayz moved to try and create at least some realism in her art. "My most successful nature hunt was in the showers, I caught a few of them there." Dayz smiled at the memory. "The Xmen always acted like it was so bad of me to do that, but they were a bit prudish."

"But you've never been with a man?" Sage asked and Dayz grimaced a little.

"I've seen them up close. Courtney taught anatomy in a way that wasn't strictly legal. I think momma thought I was being tutored in business management, but it was biology." Dayz remembered the strange times that Courtney brought in live models and encouraged Dayz to look hard, while it was getting hard. Maybe Courtney WAS trying to turn Dayz into a lesbian when she was fourteen. Dayz just knew that by the time she was fifteen she was, and Courtney was teaching her sex ed. "And I had a good porno collection. I hate the cheesy music, but if you watch them while at least a little drunk they are funnier than most of the sitcoms available." Dayz got a thoughtful look as she wondered about her chances of recreating her collection here, and wouldn't it be nice to have more pieces like the only one she owned now?

The waiter walked by and glared at her plate. Dayz smirked and sat back further in her chair while leaning toward her plate. Sage's softly spoken words stopped her. "Please don't." Dayz looked up at the woman and saw that Sage really might be embarrassed if she pretended to give the potato hard on a head job. She found the limit and she could really press the woman now, but Dayz just grabbed her fork and smashed her artwork down. Sage nodded at her and Dayz stopped playing with her food. She didn't want to drive this one away. Dayz really didn't know how to deal with this, wanting to impress someone but wanting Sage to not press about her past more than Dayz was willing to share.

"Can we just not talk about my home and why I'm here?" Dayz finally just asked for what she'd been working to achieve.

"Okay." Sage let her off the hook, but Dayz felt it was probably just another temporary reprieve, but it actually worked. Asking actually worked. "Have you ever been to Australia before?"

"I traveled a lot for work, and Stormy or Momma used to drag me all over the planet." Dayz looked over and grinned a little as she heard that lumber jack like man order a steak. Who needed telepathy? So many people were easy to read without it. "He ordered steak. Lemme guess another." She glanced around the restaurant for another person close to ordering. "Oh she looks like a salad during the date and cold pizza when she gets home so she can pretend she doesn't cost much to keep."

"Her date will order prime rib." Sage spoke and Dayz turned to grin at her. "He's been staring at that page."

"You can tell from here?" Dayz turned to try and see the guys menu. She couldn't see more than some vague color that was probably a picture.

"It is the only page with the picture in that spot in the upper right corner." Sage told her and Dayz just shook her head. It felt like cheating to not play by the stereotypes of the people, but by actual facts. Sage wasn't playing right.

"Did you ladies save room for dessert?" The waiter annoyed them and Dayz couldn't pay attention to the couple ordering now because she had to talk to their waiter, who clearly wanted Dayz to leave. His back was stiff and his eyes were cold.

"I was thinking we could walk over to the ice cream place." Dayz spoke to Sage and ignored him. A walk a few blocks stretched date time out too. She was rather impressed with her impromptu planning, since this was a new area for her. "We could see if they'd let us play with the whipped cream. I'd like to lick some off of you." She grinned just a little as she heard the waiter shift nervously and watched Sage's small smile.

"Sounds lovely." Sage's small smile grew to almost visible to other people. "But I prefer chocolate sauce. It stains clothing, but it has such a nice texture." Dayz' jaw dropped a little at the obvious teasing.

"Uh, so I'll get your check ladies." The waiter left and Dayz still sat still grinning at Sage.

"You wanna skip the ice cream and stop off at the grocery store. I can't claim I've played with my food in that way before, but I'm sure with you it would be fun." Dayz leaned forward and grinned wickedly.

Sage just shook her head and Dayz really liked the small smile Sage had. It was amused and getting that expression out of Sage wasn't as easy as it was with other people, so it meant more. It meant Dayz was doing something right for a change.

While they waited for the receipt Dayz pulled out her new credit card, but it felt a little wrong to try and impress Sage with a bank account that all the Xmen shared. It wasn't like Dayz worked for this money, and teasing aside, she would have liked to have worked for it to show in some weird way that she thought Sage was worth her own real money. It felt like taking daddy's money to go on a date, if she'd ever been able to do that. Her momma sure as hell wouldn't have funded her dates. Dayz wasn't sure her momma would consider her old enough for her to date anyone yet, Maddie had gotten a little weird after finding out Dayz had been secretly dating the White Queen.

Dayz sighed quietly as she put her credit card on the table to wait for the bill. She somehow doubted that her momma would approve of Sage. The fact that Sage had been in the club would be what momma would use to suggest Sage wasn't right, ignoring that Sage wasn't really Hellfire. But Dayz liked the Hellfire in Sage, it was very attractive.

That was one thing Emma had right, there was just something about Hellfire women that Dayz loved.

They talked quietly about normal little things, like the ice cream flavors they liked while Dayz waited to pay. Once that was done they didn't waste time in leaving but Dayz made sure to hold the door opened for Sage as they left the restaurant. They left and walked past the parked bike down the well light street. It was starting to get dark, but not very dark just yet.

Dayz reached out and took Sage's hand, doing her best to appear confident that Sage would let her do this, but her heart pounded in painful anticipation of rejection. Sage's hand was warm and delicate feeling in her own. Dayz matched her walking to Sage's and smiled over at the woman when a moment went past and Dayz was still holding her hand. Sage hadn't pulled away. "I really like you." Dayz spoke quietly as she felt a little embarrassed about her proclamation she glanced at the windows of the small stores she was passing.

"I like you too." Sage responded and Dayz almost hurt her neck turning to stare at the woman. She almost asked why, but thought it better not to. She just gave Sage a beaming smile and squeezed her hand once as they walked down the sidewalk. "You're playful and sweet." Sage added into the silence and Dayz blushed. "I haven't been able to be either in my life."

That was an opening and Dayz took it, wanting to know more about Sage. She could tell Sage was offering. "I can't really see you playing like me, but why?"

"Survival." Sage spoke and then sighed. "Ever since I was a child I've had to focus on survival. From a war torn country to my years as a spy in the Hellfire club, I have had to have complete control or risk everything."

Dayz frowned a little, but covered it up. "I say we go skinny dipping on the beach after dessert." She offered to show Sage how to play. "And then we'll build such a big sand sculptured penis that people stare in shock in the morning. We could even stick around and watch then gawk at it." She gave Sage a gentle smile. "My powers can help us make it huge fast. I made one on a Hawaiian beach once, well it was a complete body with breasts too, but hey, why shouldn't we celebrate the transsexual body? It is impressive too. Storm used a big wind to break it, but it was too late other people had seen it."

"I'm a bit too tired." Sage hedged and Dayz stared at the woman.

"I'm going to a museum with you. That means you owe me one more date where we do what I want, and I want to play on the beach at night with you." She put her foot down with a smile. She'd get this woman to play somehow.

"I don't really wish to make a giant penis." Sage spoke and Dayz was about to say that it was only fair, but Sage continued to speak. "But perhaps we can find something else to sculpt."

"Yeah." Dayz moved a little closer as they walked the last block to the ice cream and moved her hand to encircle Sage's hip as they walked. It held them closer. "We could always do a naked woman."

"You won't even consider a castle?" Sage grinned just a little and Dayz felt her heart beat a little faster.

"Nope, it has to be sex related or the morning after won't be as fun."

………………

After dessert it still felt like it was way too soon to go back to the hotel, but they did. When they pulled into the hotel parking lot, Dayz took the last opportunity to squeeze Sage a little as she held on to her. Riding in the back had its good points. Sure she couldn't really see where they were going, but she could cuddle. She never understood the old TV show Xena and why Gabrielle, who clearly had a hard on for Xena, didn't want to ride on the horse. It was not only permissible to cuddle like this, but actually required.

The bike stopped and Dayz didn't move. She could feel Sage shift a little as she turned off the motor. "Turn the vibrator back on." Dayz whispered seductively and hugged Sage tight briefly, but didn't let go when she loosened her hold.

"It isn't actually a vibrator." Sage spoke quietly but she didn't move. Dayz felt like she was getting permission to continue this hug and she felt thrilled by that. "Dayz, I've had a long day."

"And you could have a good Dayz tonight." Dayz teased softly while rubbing her face softly on the back of Sage's coat.

"I have to research for the mission tonight and I have a meeting in the morning." Sage still didn't pull away.

"But you still like to be cuddled by the Dayz." Dayz made no motion to let go just yet. She was nervous about pushing it like this with Sage, worried she'd push too hard. She didn't normally worry about that. "I could take you flying. It's a nice night."

Dayz could see a small smile on Sage's face as the woman turned to the side. "Perhaps another night." Dayz sighed and let go. Sage held out a hand and helped Dayz balance as she got off the bike, before getting off herself.

They walked into the quiet hotel, and as they walked past a few rooms Dayz heard a tv playing, or in one lucky room someone testing the mattress the fun way. Dayz stopped in front of Sage's door and stared at the woman before ever so slowly leaning closer for a kiss goodnight.

"I had a great time." Dayz spoke gently and glanced at those tempting lips as she leaned in just a bit more, making her intentions clear in the hopes that after she took this kiss she wouldn't be hit.

"I did too." Sage leaned forward and gave Dayz a soft kiss, brief before pulling back. It was so sweet that Dayz was still frozen by it as Sage smiled just a little and opened her door. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow at least briefly, but I don't know what my schedule will look like just yet."

"Yes, tomorrow." Dayz managed to speak and nod. Her growing grin felt foolish on her and probably looked just as foolish as she was worried it did, but Sage had kissed her and there was no hitting involved. Sage was also talking about seeing her again, and had already agreed to two more dates. The door closed before Dayz was broken out of her trance and moved to the next door and opened it up with her powers rather than trying to find her key.

………….

Dayz felt crampy and yucky when she opened her eyes. She curled into a slight fetal position and sighed as she tried to fall back asleep, but she felt something in her shifting that had her waking up a bit more. "Oh shit." Dayz grumbled as she suspected something and she tossed her sheets off of her body as she moved for the bathroom.

It only took a moment to confirm her suspicions and Dayz glared at the lining of her panties as she sat on the toilet. "I had another week you bastard." She muttered at her underwear. Dayz sighed heavily and proceeded to clean up what she could. She had slept like the dead and almost looked like she had died now.

She showered and grumbled. "I'm stuck in a beautiful country with sandy beaches and with sexy women and this happens to me. It's just not fair." She barely dried her hair and pulled on the hotel robe before moving toward the door. Maybe Jean had something, because Dayz hadn't thought of this.

The hall had a breeze that her room didn't, but Dayz just pulled her robe a little tighter to her damp body and walked down the hall a little to knock on another door. Her ears strained to hear anything, and then she knocked again. Nothing, Jean wasn't there. Dayz sighed and looked left and right as she considered what to do. She moved to the next room, but with less hope in her heart as she knocked again. "Stormy." Dayz called out once, but she could tell that room was empty too.

Backtracking Dayz stood in front of Sage's door once again. This was embarrassing. Dayz stood there for a moment before moving past it without knocking, as she knocked on the room Rogue said she had. "Ah damn." Dayz muttered as she got nothing again.

"Cheri?" A voice spoke and Dayz turned to see a topless Gambit tiredly leaning in the doorway across from Rogue. "You okay, Remy be hearing you knocking on all the doors."

"Are any of the women here?" Dayz asked him, but he looked like he'd been sleeping so why should he know?

"Just you mon'ami." He told her and Dayz turned to stare at Rogue's door while she sighed heavily. A slow smile came to her face and it was wicked, but she hid it as she turned back to him.

"I need your help." She told him and turned to face him fully, her robe telekinetically opened just a little more to show some cleavage. The Cajun glanced at her chest for just a moment. "You've been around women a while right?"

He grinned. "Remy has been experienced in his life cheri."

"You know about women's needs and all that?" She asked him, giving him a shy look, completely faked. He wasn't too stupid, because he looked a little suspicious. She dropped her act. "I need whatever passes for corks here."

"Corks?" He looked baffled and Dayz sighed. She couldn't really afford to drag this out.

"You know corks?" She stared him in the eye but still he had no clue. "For when a woman…" Her words trailed off, as she expected him to get it. She sighed heavily when he just stared at her confused. "I've got the monthly and I didn't pack any corks." His black and red eyes blinked. "You know corks?" She asked again and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Remy don't understand a word you're saying cheri."

"I've got my period and it's heavy flow day." She told him in an irritated clip. "I feel like someone has stomped on my stomach and I need some corks."

"What? Why would you need corks for that cheri?" He only looked disgusted for a brief moment, maybe he was used to women, Dayz thought. "You need tampons?"

"Tamwhat?" Dayz wondered if he knew what he was talking about. "Are they for periods?" Remy blushed a little.

"Um, tampons are inserted. Are those corks?" He looked away, almost like he was making sure no one was listening to them. Dayz would have played with him if she weren't desperate.

"Yes, insertable. That's what I want."

"Why you telling Remy this?" He asked slowly, and Dayz could tell he knew why.

"I need you to go get them for me Remy." Somehow when she talked with a man that said his own name a lot she ended up saying it too. He looked like he wasn't happy with that idea. "I can't get dressed, and I can already feel it." She pushed it a little and watched him go a little green. He didn't need that detail, but Dayz liked watching him squirm.

"Ah, how will I know what to get?" He asked, and Dayz smiled a genuine smile at him. He was going to do it. Some men might have told her to wait for the Xwomen. Bobby had when Dayz was younger, told her to just sit on the toilet for four hours until Stormy came home. He clearly knew nothing about women. That would have given her more cramps, she was sure.

"Super absorbent for today." She told him and thought about her underwear, they were ruined. Thank god they weren't her good pair, the new one that went with her Hellfire clothes. "And if you could pick me up something for cramps?" She considered what else she might want.

"Um, Remy be doing this for you, but he's not going to come back with bags of things." He told her firmly.

She nodded and moved for her room, telekinetically opening it again. "Thanks Remy."

……………

"Hey Sheila, you having a flow day?" A man in front of him in line called out and Remy grimaced. He'd purchased some snacks to cover it up, but clearly not enough.

He grinned at the man as confidently as he could. "My girl." He lied. He set the basket on the conveyer belt and waited for the large man to be checked out. As the checker rang up that man Remy decided to fight back. He pulled the box out, along with the other purchases and put it on top for the world to see now. He gave the man a slightly proud look and glanced around the grocery store disinterestedly. "Remy don't see any tampons in your cart." He glanced at the man's things. "You don't have a girl?" The man looked away and Remy smirked as that man just paid for his things and left quickly. "Remy didn't think so." He spoke to himself quietly.

To avoid more trouble when he got to the hotel he just knocked and left the bag on Dayz' doorknob, so that she couldn't start to tease. He'd heard and seen how she was and Remy was tired. He was closing his own hotel door and heard the yelled out thank you before he closed his door.

……………….


	17. Chapter 17

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

"I feel like a natural woman…" Dayz sang softly and smirked at the words while she leaned back in the hot tub and stared up at Remy, looking rather attractive for a man as he moved into the pool room. His sunglasses hiding very pretty eyes, didn't look too out of place because the sun did shine into the pool room through skylights and large windows.

The few noisy kids in the pool irritated Dayz a bit, but thankfully they were leaving the hot tub to the cranky woman on her period, not that they knew that. They just knew that Dayz glared at them when they got too close. "Remy, boy… you sure test a lesbian's resolve." Dayz purred as she stared at his chest with a lingering hungry gaze. "I'll share." She offered a spot in her hot tub.

"Thanks cheri." He smiled and Dayz felt his eyes on her, it made her smirk at him.

"So why did you get to sleep in and stay here with me? Are you my babysitter?" Dayz asked as she watched him step into the hot tub gracefully. "You do know most of my babysitters had to spank me once or twice don't you?" She teased and he just lowered his sunglasses to stare at her a moment.

"Remy be up late last night doing a little breaking and entering." He explained himself quietly.

"Sounds fun. I prefer late night sex myself, but whatever gets your motor rolling." Dayz teased, and Remy smiled just a little.

"You tease a lot cheri." He spoke and Dayz noticed the serious tone. "But I ask that you not tease Rogue too badly. She's sensitive, and your flirting would hurt her."

"You afraid I'll steal your girl?" Dayz smiled just a little, but he didn't smile back. Dayz rolled her eyes and sighed. "I think not flirting with her when I flirt with the others might hurt too, don't you think?" He didn't look very convinced, so Dayz gave him a wicked lazy smile. "I promise to be gentle with her."

………………

"I can't believe the nerve of that man." Emma muttered angrily as she sat back in her office chair. "Wrong Summers indeed." She glared out the window, thinking about the comment she'd made to him to make him jealous, and seeing some truth in it now. "I wash my hands of the whole lot of them."

"You might want to use an antibacterial." A deep voice spoke and Emma turned to see Hank standing in her doorway.

"Why Henry, that was rather cutting and amusing." Emma smirked at him. "Are you imitating me?"

"It is the sincerest form of flattery." He said, but then sighed and stood a little taller once he'd cleared her door. "I noticed Scott came back, I thought I'd check on you."

"Oh, well I'm fine." Emma waved a hand as if dismissing his concerns.

"That's good to know." Hank said softly and Emma just gave him a small smile. When he sat down on the couch, Emma remembered a few words Dayz had said about Hank. Her eyes trailed over him appraisingly, as she considered it.

……………..

"Do we get the skin channels?" Dayz asked from her spot in an opened doorway, as she stared in at the redhead reading a book in the bed. "Something with heavy breathing and lots of naked?" Dayz smiled a little as Jean looked up from her book.

"I believe we do, but it is rather pricey." Jean answered and Dayz' grin grew.

"And you checked." Dayz stepped into the room.

"I knew you'd ask." Jean patted the bed next to her in invitation, and Dayz closed the door, but her heart was a little jumpy as she worried if that was against the rules now. She really didn't understand the limits with Jean anymore.

"I was hot tubbing with Remy while you were out." Dayz teased gently. "You think I'm still a lesbian if I thought about riding his pony?"

"Remy is hardly a fair test of one's sexuality." Jean spoke softly while Dayz sat down, curling her legs before her so she could face Jean. "I believe everyone looks at Remy."

"Are you doing okay?" Dayz asked, forming her emotional affection bubble. "Delivery." She whispered after a moment of silence.

"You spoil me." Jean gave a weak smile, and Dayz worried about her, but did what she could to hold the affection up first as Jean touched her mind. Once the touch retreated and Jean sighed, Dayz let herself think that it was just now that the past couple of days were hitting Jean. It was common in Xmen to deal with an issue and then feel it later. They were too used to repressing in a battle.

"You are worth spoiling." Dayz reached out a hand hesitantly, and then pulled it back, giving Jean a sad look. "I don't know where the line is, and I don't want to hurt you." Dayz finally admitted.

Jean moved forward and Dayz found herself in a hug, passion was missing, but it was still nice, if a bit awkward. "I'm sorry." Jean whispered and Dayz relaxed into the embrace. "I don't want to hurt you either." Jean still spoke very softly and then Dayz was released. After a brief moment of silence Jean sighed and her voice returned to normal, a hint of fake in the cheerful tone. "So I hear you've already managed a date with Sage."

"And you and Ororo were locked up in your room rather late last night." Dayz teased. "She still attracted to the Greys?"

"Ororo is just my friend." Jean blushed and Dayz felt a little bit of pain, which she smiled through. "And I'm sure Scott is just now getting my letter. The divorce will take a bit longer."

………………

"Mail Call." Logan muttered as he passed Scott in the hall and handed him the letter that suspiciously had Jean's handwriting on it. It smelled of her and half a dozen other people that had touched it through the mail.

Logan stopped walking and leaned against the wall as he watched Scott open the letter. He smelled fear, and anger, coming off the team leader. After a moment he even smelled tears and Logan pretended to be reading a magazine that had been delivered when Scott turned and stormed down the hall.

"Looks like Jeannie's leaving you." He muttered and turned to head outside for a smoke. "Shoulda known you couldn't treat her like that one-eye." He tossed the magazine down on the table and opened the front door. His own heart was a little heavy, cause he'd expected if Jeannie left Scott it would be for him. Now he had a different Summers to envy.

……………..

"She kissed me." Dayz said quietly while scooting back on the bed until her back hit the wall. "Just a little. She's not like the other Hellfire women." Her voice was a little soft as she thought about that kiss. Jean seemed to want to know, and Dayz felt a little awkward, but she didn't have anyone else to really talk to. "I like her, but if you ever want a little something something you let me know." Dayz teased quietly, unsure if she could follow her words up with action and unused to even having to consider that. "I think Sage is wearing a chastity belt and it'll take me a while to pick that lock."

Jean smiled. "Well if anyone can." And Dayz blushed at the positive evaluation.

"So, you want to watch some porno?" Dayz asked suddenly while pulling the remote to the tv toward her telekinetically. "You think they have that Cock Ring of Doom story I told you about? I always wanted to see someone bend Sue Storm over a desk and drill her hard."

"You are unbelievable." Jean laughed.

"What?" Dayz gave Jean a fake innocent look. "Like you never wondered how she'd take the Thing's thing? Or if Reed ribbed himself for her pleasure?" A pillow hit her on the side of the head, no hands. "And don't even get me started on SheHulkie."

"No, I don't think I will. I already heard your theories on her." Jean shook her head with good humor. "So why aren't you trying to force Sage to watch Porn with you?"

"Aw man, don't you know anything?" Dayz sighed in fake exasperation and shook her head. "Until I bend her over a desk myself I can't very well watch porn with her. She's pretending to be a lady, and I already know you aren't one." Dayz teased. When Jean started to look a little put out by it Dayz softened her voice. "She's working, and I'm bored. Play with me?"

"I don't really want to watch porn." Jean spoke up and Dayz grinned at her.

"You do too. You so want to see porn, I can see it in your eyes." Dayz turned the television on. "And the cool thing about this is that the hotel bill will show that Jean watches porn, while my records will only show Disney movies."

"No!" Jean dived at her and Dayz rolled off the bed while trying to use the remote to change the channel and accept the charges.

"Porn, Porn, Porn." Dayz danced backwards as another attempt was made on her and laughed.

"You are such a brat." Jean laughed and took the remote from her telekinetically. Dayz let her. "Fine, I can't wait to see Ororo's face when she pays."

"She has to pay?" Dayz grinned even wider. "I say room service is called for." The redhead flipped to the pay per view menu and ran down the list while Dayz watched her.

"So what would you like, Debbie Does Dallas, or the Star Trek Voyeur?" Dayz read the options off the screen. "No mention of lesbian content, not a good sign."

"You mean the names weren't enough of a clue?" Jean shook her head and Dayz was surprised when Jean actually picked one and approved charges. "I'm claiming you did this, no one will believe you if you deny it."

"I don't know about that. You did seduce your own family, you're good girl image is dying quickly." Dayz teased and sat back to watch the movie.

………………..

"So we are on the right track." Ororo muttered after hearing Sage's report. They walked down the hall and were going to head to bed after their late meeting, but the laughter from Jean's room stopped them both.

"I have found the secret to getting some." Dayz' voice traveled out to them. "I will hum horrible porno tunes or tape them and play them while I lick things suggestively."

"You tell me if that works for you." Jean's laughing voice answered.

"Whoa, that man is like three Bobbies." Ororo turned to stare at Sage as she heard this, trying to make sense of it. Her mind didn't want to make the connections. "But still only a half of Hank."

"Why do you insist on saying these things, when I still have to talk to them?" Jean sounded repulsed. "I don't need these images in my head."

Sage tilted her head a little while shaking it side to side. "I believe Dayz has found the adult channels."

"Straight women do things like that?" Dayz' voice asked and it sounded a little disgusting. "I'll have to thank Courtney for making me gay if I ever see her again."

Ororo smirked a little at the imagined scene in there, before that smile faded as she thought about the tangle that was becoming Dayz' personal life and the woman standing beside her. "I'm sure they are just watching."

"It certainly doesn't sound like Dayz is making any attempts at seduction." Sage agreed and turned to walk away. Ororo watched the woman walk and wondered if Sage was truly as okay with this as she appeared.

"She's a mutant isn't she? Any normal human would choke to death." Dayz spoke and Ororo shook her head and moved to her own door. Hopefully the party ended soon, so she wouldn't have to listen to these comments through the walls when she'd rather sleep.

……………

Jean was laying on the bed, propped up on her side as the TV showed a horribly done orgy. Her eyes moved to look at Dayz, who'd moved closer to the TV by sitting on the ground and leaning up against the bed. Dayz had an amused grin on her face, and she grinned a little more as two women shared a disgusting for the camera kiss. "I thought I was a decent kisser, but I never tried to do it with just my tongue." Dayz muttered and Jean shivered a little in teasing disgust.

"Thank god, or you wouldn't have ended your dry spell." Jean teased softly and watched at Dayz turned to look up at her affectionately, before turning back to the television. Jean sighed quietly and moved her hand to gently pet Dayz' hair as they watched this truly horrible movie. It was only Dayz' comments that made it amusing.

Jean trailed her hand down the side of Dayz' neck slowly as she was deep in thought about how she ended up here in life, away from Scott and watching a porn movie with a relative she'd slept with because that woman couldn't interrupt her new crushes work.

"Jean." Dayz spoke quietly. "You want a little something something, fine, but you need to either make a move or stop touching me like this."

Jean's hand moved away quickly and she blushed. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay." Dayz looked up at her, searching for a moment, before the familiar smile crossed her face. "I told you I was irresistible. Not your fault you can't resist, but I'm a little keyed up from the movie. I don't have a chastity belt and I'm all hot and bothered."

"When are you not hot and bothered?" Jean teased, but then looked at the screen. "How can this possibly be turning you on? It's putting me off of sex completely."

Dayz blushed, but the woman gave her a leering look. "I like to watch. Why else do you think I used to run around spying on people in showers?"

"So you're a voyeur? I picked the right movie then." Jean teased.

"Any chance you'd let me film you?" Dayz teased. "I'm collecting new porn, solitary xmen theater."

"Right with the Professor as your masterpiece." Jean shook her head, remembering this conversation from the plane. As she looked at Dayz she noticed the blush growing a little and the woman looking away. "Dayz?"

"Jean?" Dayz teased, clearly not answering the unasked question about why she was blushing. Jean sighed as she wondered what Dayz had done, but didn't ask. She just got comfortable on the bed and started watching the movie again.

"It's so hot when people don't realize you're there." Dayz confessed quietly and Jean could feel the hum of arousal in Dayz' thoughts. Jean closed her eyes for a moment and tried to think of less pleasant things, because the soft way Dayz spoke about what aroused her was getting to Jean. "It's such a rush, dangerous, and hot."

"You really are a voyeur, you aren't joking are you?" Jean asked while shifting on her side to stare down at the floor near the bed where Dayz sat. Dayz blushed and gave her a guilty grin. Jean shook her head, not sure what to say to a confession like that.

…………….

Once the movie was over Dayz lingered for a little while, until it was clear Jean wanted to be alone. Dayz had her suspicions it wasn't all because the woman was tired, and gave Jean a lecherous look as she left.

As she walked down the hall she nodded to the Bishop guy, but he wasn't a talkative one so she ignored him after that. "Hey Remy." Dayz smiled at the man coming out of Rogue's room. "I was thinking you and I should team up. You break and enter, and leave cameras in peoples bedrooms for me. I'll film the fun and we can sell it on ebay."

"Nice thought cheri, but many of the people I visit aren't very attractive." Remy told her and Rogue stared at her for a moment, so Dayz turned her flirtatious grin to Rogue. "Well you just broke into her room, I'd say she's worth millions. One Rogue porno would keep me in video games for years."

"Do that swamprat and I'll send you into orbit." Rogue blushed and told Remy.

"Wasn't my idea cheri." Remy spoke and gave Dayz a warning look, but Dayz wasn't going to not flirt with Rogue, that was mean. Rogue was clearly flirt worthy, and not doing it would insinuate she wasn't.

"It's alright. I don't want Mystique hunting me down. She hits hard." Dayz sighed heavily and mock disappointment.

"Ah hit rather hard too sugah." Rogue said, but Dayz noticed the hint of a smile.

"Why are women always threatening to hit me?" Dayz shook her head. "It's not right."

"If you are done propositioning my team mates, perhaps you'd like to move." Sage's voice was behind her and Dayz turned to see the woman standing in her hotel room doorway.

"This is a toll doorway." Dayz grinned wickedly at Sage.

"Perhaps if I refrain from hitting you that would be enough?" Sage teased, but it was only her eyes that made it clear she was teasing.

"See, everyone thinks I'm into that kinky stuff, but I'm not." Dayz turned to complain to Rogue. "You see this? Okay I admit spankings have their place," Dayz grinned wickedly when Rogue blushed a little. "And sure, bondage can be fun, but actual hitting is a big turn off."

The feel of Sage's hand on her back gently encouraging her to move had Dayz looking over at the woman while getting out of the way. "Where's the fire?"

"I would assume in your pants cheri." Remy teased and Dayz gave him a mock glare, but then turned back to Sage.

"I thought it would be nice to chill the wine." Sage spoke and held up her ice bucket. "I picked up a bottle while I was out, so I had something decent to drink while I did my evening Internet search."

Dayz glanced at the couple in front of her and then at Sage's nice hellfire walk away. "I'm gonna go."

"Hitting on Sage again?" Rogue smiled at her as Dayz took a few steps backwards, before turning to walk after the dark haired woman.

"You know it." Dayz said as she watched Sage turn a corner towards the ice machine. "She's got wine, and it's probably the good stuff.

Dayz found Sage next to the noisy ice machine, filling it. "You need any help with that?" Dayz asked softly, knowing that Sage was more than capable of what she was doing.

"I think I can handle this." Sage smiled just a little. "So you just want my wine?"

"You heard that did you?" Dayz blushed a little. "Well, Hellfire women know how to pick wine." She teased.

"Okay, one glass." Sage turned with her ice bucket full. "So you're done watching your pornography? Or were you planning to use my television too?"

Dayz blushed and grinned a little. "You want to watch?"

"No, I saw enough of that at the club, I don't need to watch poor actors and bad scripts." Sage said no, but all Dayz could hear was that Sage got to see those orgies that no one even admitted they were having to her. Not fair, her mind yelled, but Dayz squashed it and just nodded.

"I was thinking of using your team in a movie, Xrated Xtreme Xmen, the Triple X." Dayz smirked as she said it.

"Be sure to run that idea past Storm, she's the team leader." Sage said calmly and started for her room with Dayz at her side.

"I missed you today." Dayz said quietly after a moment. "You all left me alone with a boy."

"I'm so sorry." Sage glanced at her and Dayz pretended to pout.

……………….

The next morning, or late morning, Dayz woke up to the noise in the hall and tossed on a bathrobe to open it and see a few Xmen standing in the halls. "So is this delivery? I'll take the whole lot if you take credit." She teased and got a cold look from Psylocke. It made her a little nervous but Dayz just looked at someone else, expecting an explanation.

"We're heading out." Sage spoke softly. "You'll have to do without even a boy to keep you company today."

"I don't even get a boy?" Dayz spoke in false shock. Remy made a small sound of irritation at being called a boy, and Dayz gave him a small smile. "Fine, go play, ignore me. I don't care." She pretended to pout, but her eyes traveled to Ororo and held the woman's gaze with a steady one of her own, thinking 'be careful with them'.

"We may be back for dinner." Ororo answered and Dayz nodded.

"Don't tramp around the halls like a herd of cows next time. People are trying to sleep." Dayz stepped back and started to close the door. Her own heart felt a bit heavy at being left out, but this was her own decision, and one she often doubted when left alone. She knew what missions were like, and couldn't let herself go down that route. Still it felt odd that Jean was going, Jean who had to have the same problems with her powers. Dayz rolled back into bed and tried to sleep as she heard the team move out. Perhaps she managed, but it was hard to tell when she finally decided to wake up.

"All on my own… All on my own…." Dayz' voice sang out a haunted tune as she moved to the closet to try and decide on what to do today.

………..

"We are following the trail, but this is the third stop and I'm beginning to think Destiny did this just to amuse herself." Ororo explained as they drove toward the town. Ororo's team was looking to collect Destiny's diaries, and it wasn't a task the Professor had sent them on. Jean watched as Rogue sighed and then turned to look out the window, tired after a day of interviewing people and looking through records to try and find where Destiny's home in Australia was.

"She's dead, I doubt she left this just to give us one last headache." Jean spoke quietly to Ororo while Rogue was turning to ask Sage something.

"Speaking of headaches, doesn't that look a little like Dayz?" Ororo nodded toward the window and Jean turned to watch a woman in a black pantsuit nodding a little to some unheard music while waiting for the crosswalk light to change. Jean stared at the elegant hairdo, the brunette hair pinned back and tamed. She took in the arms laden with some papers, and was stunned to see her looking so grown up.

"That is Dayz." Sage spoke the words that Jean was thinking.

"What is she doing?" Jean asked, as she watched Dayz start to walk away from them, and the hotel. They'd been researching for three days and Dayz had always been at the hotel, in the hot tub, using the gym, or just watching TV when they got back every day. This made it clear that Dayz hadn't stayed at the hotel all day, but she hadn't been talking about her own day when Jean and the others talked over dinner.

……………..


	18. Chapter 18

Summers Daze

By Princess Alexandria

"Hello beach bums." Dayz said with a smile as she moved to stand near the table. The bar was clean, modern, and had soft rock playing in the background. "You do realize that my seeing you here two days in a row makes you look like alcoholics."

"Nevermind that you're here two days in a row too." Heather smirked at her and pulled her plate further in before scooting in herself. Dayz took that as an invitation.

"No, I'm a model citizen. People know I'm just here to let people know the dangers of drinking." Dayz glanced at the water Heather was drinking and then over at the pepsi Heather's brother had. Not much had changed between realities in what they drank, but their appearance had. These were the leaders to be of the Australian mutant community. It was strange the boy wasn't a mutant, Dayz had no idea what that meant, because he was in her world.

She set her papers on the table as she waited for someone to come and take her lunch order. "So how many floats like rocks did you save today?" Dayz teased the lifeguard.

"None, it's been a thankfully slow morning." Heather reached over and pulled her water out of Dayz space to finish her move. "What is with all the papers?" Heather nodded toward the file Dayz had set down and Davis grunted around his burger to indicate he wanted to know too.

"Charming." Dayz stared at him and shook her head. "You can grunt and eat at the same time." He chewed his bite and appeared to smile, but with a mouth that full it was rather gross. Dayz would have to remember that trick if anyone interrupted her lunch.

"I've got surveys." Dayz picked up her file with a smile that screamed proud three year old. Dayz wanted to make a few comments about Heather's walking around in her bathing suit, but she swallowed them. "Actually, I wanted to try and talk with a few of the local residents." Her voice was calmer and a little deeper as she remembered she was wearing her business suit for a reason, she wanted a little respect. She wanted to appear serious and professional. "I was hoping you could help me." This was the woman that had gotten her an inroad last time, a much younger version, but the same woman. Only this Heather Cameron was not as cautious, hadn't been burned as often. It was much easier to work with her.

"Why so interested Doc?" Davis finally swallowed so he could ask and Dayz turned to him, once again wondering why he wasn't a mutant.

"Mutants are finally organizing, building communities. This is going to have a huge impact on us as a people. It brings with it new challenges and new opportunities." Dayz spoke seriously, this being her life's work. "It also brings with it a need to document our experiences and our histories, because in twenty or thirty years people might forget that there wasn't always a mutant town. They may forget why they have the customs and traditions that they do." That had been a real issue in her previous research, people just accepting how things had always been. Only the older and more suspicious mutants could give her the type of information that was just walking around on the streets in this time.

"Well I could introduce you to a few people." Heather spoke quietly, a little hesitantly. Dayz was very pleasantly surprised that it only took two conversations this time around. She never even had to invoke Storm's name, and she doubted Heather even knew it yet.

…………….

Dayz had a few completed surveys and had handed out more that would hopefully come back. In some cases she promised money for completed surveys, and she'd have to remember to get a cash advance out of the Professor's credit card. Dayz grinned at his funding her research. He couldn't protest and not look like a hypocrite.

Her mind was on the next step after the surveys were back and the interviews she planned to do, so it wasn't until she was walking through the hotel parking lot that she noticed all the vehicles the xmen were using were there.

"Ah, man." Dayz stared down at her give me respect clothes and imagined the teasing she'd get. Pulling her completed surveys closer Dayz eyed the hotel's main entrance and wondered if she could manage to sneak in, passed the xmen's hotel room doors and into her own room without being caught.

It was worth a shot, she thought with a small grin and moved forward, standing straighter and walking in. Her eyes caught Ororo and Bishop standing near the bank machine. Dayz modified her path to pull away from them a bit. Her path crossed behind a reading Rogue. The hall she wanted was nearly there. Dayz turned just a little to hide her face from Jean, who was glancing around the lobby.

"Doc!" A young voice called out from the doorway and Dayz turned to see Stewart, a boy she'd seen earlier rushing in, with Davis walking slowly behind him grinning. "I did it Doc." Stewart called out waving his survey in the air triumphantly and Dayz just sighed, knowing everyone was looking at her now.

Dayz turned to the fourteen year old boy, one she'd been excited to find because he spent so much time wandering the streets he would know a lot about his community. Just talking with him briefly told her that. He was from a very poor family and when she'd offered him twenty dollars for his survey he'd begged for a pen from Davis and sat right down. That survey was rather detailed and he had to have worked hard to finish it before she got home, or she'd have to walk him through it. Damn, the Xmen were going to see Doctor Pryor-Grey in action, Dayz thought with some resignation. She preferred to be underestimated, it meant less responsibility. Xmen were big on responsibility.

"Stewart." Dayz smiled at him and spoke gently, then her eyes moved to look up at an amused looking Davis. "I see you had no trouble finding me."

"Not at all Doc." Davis spoke, using that name he'd introduced her as to a few people.

Stewart walked up to her and looking nervous and a little proud held out his survey. "I filled it all out, and I even asked if I didn't understand something." Dayz nodded and looked at his answers briefly. "I did okay, didn't I?" He asked quietly and Dayz looked up down at him and smiled.

"You won't mind if you're selected for a follow up interview I hope." Dayz needed more time to go over his survey than he was apparently willing to wait for. "I may be talking to you a few times over the next few years."

"Really?" He looked surprised that he had anything worth hearing and Dayz was familiar with this response.

"Yes, I take my research seriously." Dayz put his survey on the pile of completed ones in her hand. "But will your mother be willing to allow you to participate?" His expression showed doubt and Dayz sighed, while pulling her purse out. At least she had twenty on her. "If she is I'd like for her to complete a permission slip, but she'll probably want to ask me questions. That's fine." She handed him the money and pulled out a receipt for her lunch to write on. "I'll be in town again tomorrow, or if she'd rather call I set up a voice mail box. I'll call her back whenever she says it's convenient."

"Thanks." He grinned at her, his fist around the cash.

"I'll pay for any interviews, but I expect you knew that." She grinned just a little. "Oh and don't tell anyone I pay, I only do that for people I know I really need to hear from." She winked at him and he blushed a little.

"Am I gonna be in a book?" He asked.

"Not one most people read, but yes." She glanced up at Davis, who was looking around at the women in the lobby watching them, before looking back at the boy. "I'll let you pick your fake name when I start writing if you want, but I get veto rights."

"Cool." He had a slow growing grin. It looked like Dayz would have no trouble with him, unless his mother protested him doing this.

"Let me give you a blank survey so your mom can see what you worked on, and so you have the info I was handing out." She pulled it out. "Thank you for getting it back to me so fast."

"It's my brothers birthday tomorrow and I needed the money." Stewart muttered a little embarrassed. Dayz smiled just a little.

"That's nice of you." It was rather sweet. "He's a good brother then?"

"Ah, you know how brothers are, he's okay." Stewart shrugged.

"Actually I don't. I'm an only child." Dayz shook her head at herself, "But that's not important."

"Only huh?" Davis finally spoke up and Dayz subtly rolled her eyes at him.

"What can I say, I used up all the good genes and they knew it." She joked a little. "You must sympathize, I saw Heather and she obviously used up all the good ones too."

"Cold Doc." Davis shook his head.

"Can that happen?" Stewart asked with wide eyes and Dayz

"No, genes aren't like that. I should know." Dayz reassured him. "I'm just teasing him."

"Why should you know?" Stewart asked, and Dayz could hear someone walking closer, most likely to eavesdrop. It was only a matter of time before they decided it wouldn't interrupt her work to interrupt them.

"I interned with a genetic scientist for a couple of years." Dayz made a small face at that. "Long enough time to know I prefer working with people directly, instead of just their cells."

"Well, let's leave brianiac to her evening, she's been walking all day." Davis put a hand on Stewart's shoulder. "And I still have a date tonight buster, so we have to go."

"I'll see you later Doc." Stewart said as he was lead out the door.

Dayz just stayed still and waited, she could feel the people closing in on her. "So, now that I'm all dressed up, who wants to see me take it all off?" She grinned at one quiet groan of irritation as she turned to look at Ororo, with Jean and Rogue nearby. Jean just grinned a little as Dayz found it easy enough to slip away after that without answering a million questions while still wearing those uncomfortable clothes.

………………

"Hey Doc?" A teasing voice called over the dinner table and Dayz looked up to see Betsy smirking at her. Dayz preferred to not talk to that woman, Betsy made her nervous. "It's been days and you don't even look at me."

Dayz just turned to look at Bishop, the other early arrival at the restaurant. "Hey Bishop." She smiled at him a little.

"Should I be upset that I'm the only woman you don't hit on?" Betsy continued in that teasing tone.

"Don't tease her Betsy, you have to admit your introduction to Dayz was a little too forceful." A cool and calm voice spoke and Dayz looked up with a bright smile as Sage sat done across from her. "How have you been? I hear you're back to your research."

"Yep, I've started to gather data so I can determine what to start with." Dayz could still feel Betsy watching, but it wasn't as uncomfortable for her with Sage there. It made Dayz comfortable enough to look over at Betsy, "Sorry, but I don't do dominatrixes. You'll have to keep your tools of discipline to yourself."

"And yet you plan to date Sage?" Betsy muttered and shook her head, but Dayz was raising an eyebrow at the darkhaired beauty across from her in question.

"She know anything I should?" Dayz asked with a small grin. "Cause for you I'm a bit more flexible." That earned her a small hint of a smile, a mysterious one that just ignited Dayz's curiosity. "And hey if you like the other side, I do have my Hellfire clothes."

"I was thinking about the museum." Sage said calmly, ignoring the conversation Dayz wanted, but the slight hint of a smile made that okay with Dayz. She'd get her answers later, if there was a god she'd get her answers. "We've run into a bit of a roadblock in our mission and Ororo is waiting for a piece of information before deciding on the next action, so I have tomorrow free."

"Oh, um." Dayz grimaced as she thought of the commitment to work she'd made. "I have to work a little, I said I'd be around between noon and two for survey drop off." Dayz nibbled on her lip, not wanting to say no to a gorgeous woman. "You want to come with me?" Dayz's eyes were large as she asked. "And after we could do the museum, but you have to drive the bike." She grinned just a little as she calculated how much longer she'd get to cuddle with Sage doing it this way. The restaurant wasn't near the museum at all.

"You like the bike?" Betsy asked as Ororo and Jean sat down and Dayz finally turned to stare right at the woman, right into her eyes.

"Have you ever felt that thing? They don't build sex toys like that yet." Dayz glared a little and then looked away when she saw nothing but amusement in the woman's expression. "Besides, I have to cuddle to stay on." She told mostly Sage that.

"That's Dayz, a cuddle bunny." Jean spoke quietly, and Dayz glanced over to see the redhead blush and look away. Jean surprised herself, Dayz guessed and she pulled a ball of affection together and mentally called out for delivery.

Jean's mental voice was soft. "Thanks, but not right now please." Dayz sighed and let the ball fade.

Dinner was just a tad tense, so Dayz took the time to stare at Ororo whenever the woman was likely to notice. She smiled mysteriously a few times and watched as Ororo became more and more tense, waiting for whatever Dayz was going to do to her. It was great, until Sage's eyes seemed to tell her to lay off.

……………..

Jean sighed as she sat down on the bed and started to take her shoes off. Her phone call with Scott earlier hadn't been pleasant, and he'd refused to listen to her say it was over. He instead flung accusations about her and Dayz that she couldn't deny.

Dayz would be here soon, she knew it, just as she knew the woman was worried about how quiet Jean had been at dinner. Jean felt a little guilty, because part of her didn't want Dayz to come. She had felt disarmed when she couldn't deny her own affair, when her only defense was he'd cheated longer and behind her back, while she'd only cheated once she caught him.

The knock was expected and when Jean slowly, almost reluctantly opened it she barely had time to blink before she was pulled into a hug. "You miss the cuddles?" Dayz spoke quietly, and Jean could see how Dayz was smarter than she let on, because she'd interpreted a few accidental words well. Jean pulled back, but pulled Dayz into the room with her.

"I talked with Scott." Jean admitted as she pulled back, and finally got a look at starship pajamas and two bottles of beer. Dayz handed her one. "He's mad."

"What?" Dayz looked baffled at Scott. "He screwed up again, he should be pissed at himself. If I lost you I would be kicking myself for months."

"He heard about us." Jean wrapped her arms around herself. No regrets, she'd promised, but she did hate having no defense against the harsh and disgusting things he'd called her for sleeping with her clone's daughter. "He thinks its unnatural."

"What and Emma isn't?" Dayz waved a hand as if batting his concerns away. "I felt more than enough to know there isn't anything completely natural on her."

Jean felt a hint of a smile at Dayz' words. "Well, she's not related to him." Jean pointed out, wondering why she even bothered sharing Scott's words.

"That's debatable. Summers men are rather loose, she could be. Anyone test her like they tested me?" Dayz moved to sit on the bed while Jean stood watching her. "I'm sleeping with you tonight. You want to cuddle. I miss cuddling." Dayz started to blush a little and looked away. "You have to wear pj's, and maybe you could you know…" Dayz pointed to her head and Jean felt her shoulder's relax at how cute Dayz looked, and how Dayz was trying so hard. "I miss cuddling with you and well, you know me." Dayz bit her lower lip and Jean smiled just a little and moved forward to hug Dayz to her.

"Libido still causing you trouble?" Jean asked, wondering because they hadn't seen each other often in the past few days.

"When doesn't it?" Dayz almost bragged. Her small smile had Jean moving to sit on the bed with her and actually consider letting her stay.

"Dayz, you have a date with Sage tomorrow." Jean remembered and started to damn herself for telling Dayz to move on, because she really could have used Dayz tonight. She remembered the nights before they made love, and missed the closeness too. But now that Dayz was moving on, well, Sage was different, but what woman would want their potential lover sleeping with someone else the night before a date? Sage couldn't be that different.

"Yep, and I'll wake up and go." Dayz scooted back. "But I'm sleeping here." There was a challenging look in Dayz' eyes and Jean just shook her head at the playfulness. It was like Dayz didn't even comprehend the issue. "I miss my redhead, so you can't make me leave granny."

Jean cringed at that title, and watched as Dayz moved closer and reached out to caress her arm. "I'll be good, it'll be hard because you're about as hot as they come. Of course being related to me it is to be expected." Jean tried to not smile at Dayz' pretend arrogance as she spoke.

"Dayz it doesn't work like that." Jean sighed and folded her legs in front of her so she could face Dayz on the bed. "How successful is your date going to be if she knows you've just slept with me? She'll assume we're in here doing more than sleeping, everyone will. Once they heard about us, well, I notice a few people watch us when we are close together." And that was true, people did look at them and think about it. Jean couldn't blame them really, knowing how Xmen lived on gossip and there was nothing more scandalous than her life lately.

"I don't think Sage would assume anything." Dayz' small smile as she talked about Sage hurt a little and Jean ignored that feeling. "She's more into facts. I'd just tell her we only slept, it would be okay." Dayz' eyes were opened and caring. "I'm not going to abandon you if you need me." And Jean had no more arguments to give, because she really did need Dayz. Her body slumped a little and Jean let the woman pull her into a hug.

"He's a bastard." Jean muttered and Dayz just rocked her slightly.

"I love you." Dayz spoke up and Jean felt Dayz was preparing another one of her affection bursts. She pulled Dayz tighter as she let it wash over her.

………………

"Perhaps I didn't think this out." Dayz spoke quietly as she laid on her side in Jean's bed as the beautiful redhead came out of the bathroom in a very sexy nightgown. "Can you blind me too?"

It earned her a chuckle, and Dayz was glad of that, but she wasn't exactly exaggerating. Her libido was going to be under pressure until Jean helped her out, and part of her found her mind on the more direct approach she might like from Jean for that help.

As Jean slipped into the bed Dayz caught the scent of her light perfume. "I don't really need a sense of smell either, it's distracting." Jean grinned at her and suddenly Dayz found her eyes widening and herself thinking she really, really miscalculated, because date or not tomorrow, Dayz was still very attracted to her family.

"So, now that you're in my bed." Jean's voice was seductive and teasing on purpose.

"I think you're doing this on purpose, going for all my senses." Dayz accused her with a pout. Jean's smile was a little wicked and more than enough of an admission. "This isn't fair Jean, you know I'm weak. I'm not used to resisting temptation."

"I'm sorry." Jean spoke softly, and the sex kitten vibe faded, but Dayz' heart was still beating fast. "Seeing you want me, feeling it, well it's a bit of a boost. I'm sorry I pushed it." Jean spoke slowly, and sincerely and Dayz reached up to caress her cheek.

Dayz' lips parted just a little and her fingers moving to hold Jean and then pull her down slowly into a kiss. The slow kiss had Dayz arching just a little, and Jean moving over her a bit to prolong it.


End file.
